Why don't you change someone's life today?
by readwritebeawesome
Summary: Karkat's parents died when he was ten. He's lived in the mansion they left him for six years. But the rich life can bring boredom. Then Karkat finds an orphaned girl on the streets named Nepeta. And his life begins to change, in both good and bad ways.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm back! :) So, I'm still working on the book I'd mentioned, but I've got five fanfictions ready to post now so I'm starting posting this one now.**

**This is one of the first fanfictions I started writing. I started writing it before I even wrote **_**He was my ancestor**_**. So I hope it's not too bad. It gets better the longer it goes. Please review and tell me what you think. :)**

Everyone in the town called Alternia knew who Karkat Vantas was. Karkat lived in the large mansion that stood next to the Beforus Lake. When Karkat was ten years old his billionaire parents were both hit by a car and died. All their fortune went to Karkat and he had lived in the mansion ever since. His only company there were the many servants. His favorite maid, Kanaya, had raised him since his parents died. She was like a mother to him and she cared for him like he was her own son.

One day, sixteen-year-old Karkat Vantas was lying in bed on a dull Sunday morning. He was still in his pajamas and hadn't brushed his hair yet. But he had eaten breakfast. The day was so far just like every other day he'd had. But what he didn't know was that this day would change his life forever.

"My life is so dull." Karkat complained. Lately, it seemed like days just kept repeating themselves. Each day that week had been like the last one. Terezi was still visiting her cousin and wouldn't be back for another five days. And Karkat didn't have any other friends.

"You need to add variety into your life." Kanaya said. She was selecting some clothes for him to wear, since he had no fashion sense. Not that it really mattered; all his clothes were dark shirts and dark jeans.

"I got Alex to give me ice cream for breakfast." Alex was the name of the cook.

"And while you are adding variety, you can try eating healthier!" Kanaya scolded.

"Whatever." Karkat sat up and took the clothes Kanaya had selected.

"Thanks." he mumbled. Kanaya ruffled his hair and walked out his bedroom.

"Oh, here is and idea." she said, popping her head back in. "Why don't you change someone's life today?"

"How the fuck am I supposed to do that?"

"Think of something. And watch your language." Kanaya gave him a stern look before shutting the door. Karkat smiled and started to get dressed. Kanaya never stayed mad at him for long, but he made sure not to make her too mad. If he did she would temporarily confiscate privileges like internet or ice cream. Karkat loved ice cream.

When he was all dressed he half-heartedly brushed his impossible black hair and put on some deodorant. Then he pulled some mismatch socks on and went to get his shoes. He passed by the butler Gary. He said good morning to him and Gary nodded silently. He was always silent unless taking a phone call or if he couldn't avoid talking. Karkat found him rather strange.

Karkat's shoes were sitting by the door. They were also a dark colour. Karkat wasn't a Goth, he just happened to like dark colours. He stepped outside and blinked against the bright sunlight. The season was in between summer and fall, not quite either one. Karkat liked summer, and wished it had lasted longer. He didn't really like school because it was boring and pointless.

He walked down the front stairs and up to the gate. Dominic, the gatekeeper, was reading a book. He looked up and waved to Karkat as he approached.

"Heya, Karkat. Going out to seize the day?" he asked. He had a thick British accent that sounded out of place in the city.

"Kanaya said I should try to change someone's life." Karkat said. "I think that's her way of saying to me 'get up off your ass and go do something'."

"That sounds like Kanaya all right." He waved to Karkat as Karkat walked out to the town. Karkat didn't go to town much because there wasn't anything he could think of to do. He didn't really like reading, so the library was out. And he didn't want to go shopping because he didn't have anything else to buy. He already had everything he wanted. Being rich could make your life really boring.

So Karkat went to the gym to exercise until evening. And maybe he could change someone's life while he did that. The gym was run by a tall, muscular guy with thin black hair that went down to his shoulders and looked greasy. He also sweated a lot and wore cracked shades. He also liked to drink milk. His name was Equius. Karkat thought he was really weird.

Equius was off in the corner lifting weights. Karkat went over to the treadmills, ignoring Equius's loud counting of how many times he had lifted that weight.

"114…115…116…117…118…" Equius just kept lifting and lifting. It didn't really bother Karkat how many times Equius could lift some weights. What bothered him was how loud he would count. Of course, Equius's voice was naturally loud, but it still annoyed Karkat.

"Hi Karkat." There was another person at the treadmills. She had wavy hair that was such a dark brown it was almost black. Her skin was a dark tan and she was wearing a pink strapless shirt, a light blue Hawaiian skirt with bright yellow flowers and pink flip-flops. She looked like she had come right out of a Hawaiian postcard. Karkat didn't know her, but he was not at all surprised she knew who he was. Everyone knew him in Alternia, but he couldn't memorize every person. Sometimes he felt that wasn't a good thing.

"Hi." he said. He responded to people who talked to him, unless he was in a bad mood. Or if it was Equius. That guy could talk too much about strength and weights.

"I'm Feferi. I live by the theater."

"The one that never has anything good playing?" Karkat asked. Feferi laughed.

"Yeah, that's probably it. There's only one theater in Alternia anyway." Karkat just nodded and got on the treadmill next to her. He was already alright at running. But he needed a good way to kill time.

"Do you come here a lot?" Feferi asked.

"No, I just needed some way to kill time."

"Why here? There's a lot more to do in town."

"No there isn't." Karkat said. "I've done all I can everywhere else."

"Huh, the curse of the rich life?"

"Yeah, pretty much." They kept talking, discussing the weather, latest gossip and rumors and other small talk. Karkat didn't mind talking to people, but he wouldn't become their friend. Everyone in town just saw him as the rich kid and wanted to get closer to his wealth. But Terezi was different. She'd been his friend since they were three. She didn't care that he was wealthy.

Karkat and Feferi talked for a few hours. By the time it was noon Karkat had learned plenty of gossip, rumors and other things that he didn't really care about at all.

"Oh, I have to go now." Feferi said. "I need to meet my sister for lunch."

"Okay." Karkat said. Feferi handed him a folded up piece of paper.

"Call me sometime, 'kay?" Karkat nodded and she skipped off. Just like everyone else. Wanting to get close to his wealth. Too bad for her he already had a girlfriend. She just happened to be out of town.

Karkat decided to spend the rest of the day exploring the parts of the city he'd never been to. He'd never really seen the whole city, just all the places worth going to. So he walked down a street he'd never been on and kept going. He had a GPS with him, and a cell phone. He would be fine even if he got lost.

By late evening he was walking through some dark alleys. There were only some garbage, rats and some dead or blinking streetlights. Karkat wondered if he should use his money to get these places looking better. But it wasn't like there was anyone else there.

He was then proven wrong. Up ahead he could hear shouting. He felt his pants pocket to make sure his knife was there. Yup, it was there. He jogged as quietly as possible up to the noise. Now that he was closer he could also hear someone screaming. He ran around the corner and stopped.

A group of teenagers were circled around another teenager, who was hitting something with clubs. The teenager was easy to see because he was very tall. Not as tall as Equius, but close. He had wild black hair and his face was painted like a clown's. He was wearing a black t-shirt and his lips were black. Lipstick on a guy just seemed weird. But at that moment Karkat wasn't really concerned about the guy wearing makeup. He was more worried about what he was hitting, because whatever it was it was screaming. Karkat shoved the other guys out of the way.

The clown guy was hitting a kid. A little girl was curled up in a ball at his feet. She had brown hair that went halfway between her chin and shoulders and looked like it had been cut with a dull knife. She was wearing a large olive green coat that was many sizes too big for her.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?!" Karkat yelled, grabbing his knife. The clown guy looked up at him in surprise, but then smiled.

"Hey, aren't you Karkat?" he said. "That rich dude?"

"So what? Why are you hitting some little girl?!" The clown guy just shrugged.

"Bored. I'm Gamzee by the way." He held out his hand for Karkat to shake. Wow, even delinquents wanted to get closer to his wealth. Karkat cut Gamzee's palm with his knife. The other kids immediately drew weapons but Gamzee held his other hand up and they froze.

"Get out of here." Karkat said. He was trying to sound menacing, but he didn't really like his chance of fighting what he was pretty sure was at least ten kids.

"Sure thing, Karbro." Gamzee said. "You're cool, so I'll leave ya alone." He waved his cut hand and the other goons put their weapons away. "See ya 'round, best friend." Gamzee said, walking off. The other kids followed him until they had all left. Karkat glared at the direction they'd gone in. Best friend? Who did that kid think he was?

The little girl whimpered and Karkat was snapped back into reality. Karkat put his knife away and knelt down. He rolled the little girl over, making her cower. She was covering her face with her hands, which were bruised and some of her fingers were broken.

"Shh. It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you." Karkat said. Green eyes peeked through her fingers. "The bad guys are gone. You'll be okay."

"Who are you?" The little girl asked. Her voice was very quiet.

"Karkat."

"Car cat?" The little girl asked.

"Uh, not like a cat in a car, it's one word and the 'c's are replaced with 'k's" Karkat explained. The little girl looked like she didn't really understand what he meant. "Well, what's your name?"

"Nepeta." The little girl said. She took her hands away from her face and Karkat gasped. Her face was bruised too, and both of her eyes were black and swollen. Her lips were cut and some blood was running out of her mouth. She must have had some teeth ripped out. Her nose was bleeding too, but miraculously didn't seem to be broken.

"Where do you live?" Karkat asked. He had to get her home or better yet to a hospital.

"Here." Nepeta said.

"What do you mean?"

"I live here, in this alley." Nepeta said.

"Don't you have a home?"

"This is my home." Homeless. She was a homeless child. She was so small Karkat guessed she must be four or five years old. If he ever saw that jerk Gamzee again he would kill him.

And then Karkat remembered what Kanaya had said to him that morning: _Why don't you change someone's life today?_ This little orphan girl needed help. He could save her, change her life for the better.

So Karkat picked her up as carefully as possible. He took his GPS out of his pocket and checked his location. He wasn't too far from the mansion. About a twenty minute walk. Nepeta mumbled something and shivered. Karkat held her closer, careful not to squeeze her bruised body too tight. He began walking, following the map on the GPS. Nepeta's large coat dragged on the ground and Karkat almost tripped on it. He wrapped it around Nepeta and kept walking. Nepeta looked like she was exhausted, but she didn't fall asleep. Karkat wasn't sure if he was jostling her too much for her to sleep, or if she just didn't want to. Maybe she thought this was a dream.

When Karkat got home it was already night. Dominic was very surprised when he saw Karkat. But when he saw Karkat's face he kept quiet and didn't ask questions. Karkat had been told it was easy to tell when he didn't want to talk to someone just yet. He carried Nepeta up the stairs and Dominic opened the door for him, as Karkat couldn't ring the doorbell with the GPS in one hand and carrying Nepeta at the same time.

When he entered Gary gave him the usual nod and blank stare. Apparently he wouldn't show emotion even when Karkat entered carrying a bruised and dirty little girl. Just then Kanaya rounded the corner.

"Ah, Karkat! Did you-"

"Yes." Karkat said when Kanaya stopped and stared at Nepeta. "I've changed someone's life."


	2. Chapter 2

Nepeta was lying on something soft. But she had never experienced something soft so she didn't understand what she was lying on. She tried to open her eyes but it was too bright. It was never bright in the alley. What was going on? And she was sore all over. Something cold was lying across her forehead and on her left cheek. She could hear someone whispering. No, two people. A boy and a girl. Nepeta tried to remember what had happened. She had been lying down by the streetlight, trying to sleep. Those people! People had come and hit her! Were they the ones whispering?! No, someone had come. He had said the bad guys were gone. What was his name? Car kitten? Car kitty? Something like that. He had picked her up. But where had he taken her? Where was she now? She couldn't remember when she had fallen asleep. Nepeta tried to move her left arm but pain shot up it and she yelled. Someone came over and held her arm down.

"Don't move your arm. It's broken." a woman's voice said. Nepeta tried to open her eyes again but it was still too bright.

"Uhnn." Nepeta moaned. She tried squinting but then she couldn't see at all.

"Oh, Karkat get her some sunglasses." the woman said. Car cat? Oh, that was that guy's name. Some dark glasses were put over her eyes and the light dimmed. Nepeta blinked a few times.

A woman was looking down at her. She had brown hair short like a boy's and jade green eyes. Her skin was darker than Nepeta's pale skin and her lips were black. She was smiling sweetly and Nepeta felt at ease at the sight of her. Nepeta looked next to the woman and saw the boy Car cat. He had curly black hair, normal skin tone and he wore a dark shirt. His eyes were grey.

"How are you feeling?" the woman asked.

"Ow." Nepeta said. Her voice was hoarse and her throat scratchy. Car cat walked off and came back with a cup of water with a straw. Nepeta drank from it greedily. She hardly ever got water.

"Maybe we should take her to the hospital." the woman said.

"Why? We can take care of her fine here." Car cat said.

"Hospital?" Nepeta asked. She didn't know what that was.

"It's a place where sick or injured people go if they cannot help themselves enough." the woman said.

"I'm sick?" Nepeta asked. She didn't feel sick, just really sore.

"No, you're injured. Those guys were hitting you bad." Car cat said. Nepeta shivered. A creepy clown had attacked her out of nowhere. She didn't like clowns anymore.

"Who are you?" Nepeta asked the woman.

"Kanaya. I am Karkat's maid."

Nepeta didn't know what a maid was. She didn't really care. She was too awed by what had happened. She was in a house. A real house. She hadn't been in a house since Daddy had kicked her out. She wasn't sure how long ago that had been. It felt like forever.

"Can I get you anything Nepeta?" Kanaya asked.

"Food." Nepeta said. She was very hungry. Kanaya left and Car cat came up to her.

"Can you sit up?" he asked. Nepeta tried but moving made her hurt more. Car cat took two ice packs off her face and helped her sit up slowly. Once she was sitting up Nepeta took a look around her.

She was in a room with cream-coloured walls. There was a dresser, a closet, a desk with a computer on it, a red couch and what Nepeta was sitting on. Looking at it she realized it was a bed. But not at all like the hard uncomfortable bed she had slept in with her parents. It was soft and had thick blankets and was colourful. In front of Nepeta was the closet, which had a mirror on it. Looking at her reflection, Nepeta saw that she was wearing a black shirt that was big enough on her that it was like a dress. A scarf was tied around her waist like a belt. White cloth was wrapped around her left arm, but it was hard and kinda heavy.

"Oh, you are sitting up." Kanaya said, coming back in. Nepeta stared at her reflection, panic slowly sinking it. "Oh, I know it's not very fashionable, but it's the only thing we could find that would fit you."

"I seriously doubt she cares about that Kanaya." Car cat said. But Nepeta wasn't listening to them. She looked around her frantically, but couldn't see it anywhere.

"Nepeta? What is wrong?" Kanaya asked.

"Coat!" Nepeta cried. "My coat!"

"Oh, I was going to wash it." Kanaya said.

"My coat!" Nepeta shrieked. "Give it back!" Kanaya rushed out of the room. Nepeta began to wail. She needed her coat! It was important! Car cat tried to hug her but she pushed him away. She didn't care if it hurt to move so much. She wanted her coat back.

Then Kanaya came back, carrying her olive green coat. Nepeta snatched it out of her hands and hugged it tightly. She curled up on the bed, keeping the coat pressed up against her. It was safe. She hadn't lost it. It was fine. Nepeta's breathing slowed to a calm and she fell asleep without realizing it.

When Nepeta woke up she was still lying in the bed. But someone had put her coat on her while she had been asleep. A plate with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and a glass of milk was on a small table next to the bed. Kanaya was sitting in a chair, folding clothes. Car cat was asleep on the couch.

"Meow?" Nepeta said. She really didn't know what else to say. Kanaya looked up from the clothes she was folding and smiled.

"Hello, did you have a nice nap?" she asked. Nepeta nodded. She looked at the sandwich and glass of milk.

"Can I eat it?" she asked. Kanaya laughed.

"Of course you can. I got that food for you." Nepeta picked the sandwich up and bit into it. It was tastier than anything Mommy had made her. Nepeta scarfed down the sandwich and picked up the glass of milk. The milk was nice and cold-and it tasted amazing! Nepeta drained the cup dry. Kanaya watched her eat, smiling.

"How was it?" she asked.

"Yummy." Nepeta said. She lay down in the bed with a sigh. She had never been so full and warm and happy in her life. It was amazing. Maybe she had gone to heaven, and Car cat was an angel who had come for her. She wondered what you had to do to go to heaven. She didn't really know what heaven was, but Mommy had mentioned it a few times.

"Do you feel better?" Kanaya asked, interrupting Nepeta's thoughts.

"Ow." Nepeta answered. She still hurt so much. Eating and drinking had been the most she could do. She didn't feel like moving anymore.

"Well, you will feel better in a few days." Kanaya said.

"Where am I?" Nepeta asked.

"Oh, you are at Karkat's mansion. He brought you here after he rescued you from that gang."

"Mansion?" Nepeta didn't know what that word meant.

"It's a really huge house with lots of rooms that rich people live in." Kanaya explained.

"Car cat's rich?" Nepeta asked. Kanaya nodded.

"Yes, he got all of his parents' money when they died. As a maid here I clean and iron his clothes and do other chores." Nepeta yawned and nodded. She was pretty sure she understood.

"You should get some more sleep. I will turn the light out." Kanaya said. Nepeta shook her head, gasping at the pain it caused.

"No, the dark is scary." She said. "I sleep with light."

"Hmm, I will see if I can find you a nightlight, alright?" Kanaya said. Nepeta nodded and Kanaya left the room. Nepeta shut her eyes and tried to fall asleep but it was too bright. She hoped the nightlight Kana was getting would help, though Nepeta didn't know what a nightlight was.

Kanaya came back some minutes later holding what looked like a plug-in flower. She stuck it in an outlet and flicked a switch. The flower turned brighter but nothing else happened. Then Kanaya turned the light out. The flower was a light-not too bright that was just right for Nepeta to sleep to.

"Is that better?" Kanaya asked. Nepeta nodded and closed her eyes. She drifted off to sleep soon after.

**Okay, I'm going to list off the ages of characters as they get mentioned/introduced:**

**Karkat: 16 Nepeta: 7 Kanaya: 34 Gamzee: 16 Equius: 29**

**I got pretty creative with the ages of some of the characters in this fanfiction. I hope you enjoy them! Until the next chapter! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Karkat woke up to Kanaya shaking him. He groaned, remembering it was Monday. School, and Terezi was still visiting her cousin. Four more days until she was home. Those four days were going to feel like an eternity to him. Kanaya went to get his slippers, which he had left in the front hall. Karkat sat up and looked around.

Nepeta was lying in his bed, sound asleep. He smiled and walked quietly over to her. She was hugging the blankets and breathing softly. She looked so cute. Her bruises on her face were almost gone and her eyes were looking better. But her fingers and arm were still broken. That would take time to undo. In the meantime he had to choose between turning in Gamzee's identity to the police or dealing with him himself. Karkat preferred the latter option.

"Karkat, come have breakfast." Kanaya whispered. Karkat nodded and put his slippers on. They were a normal grey and Kanaya had asked many times if she could embroider them. Karkat often told her she should design fashion. She would then point out that he was pretty much hopeless without her.

Alex was standing by the dining room table. He smiled to Karkat and waved. Alex was new and hadn't known Karkat's parents. The old chef; Gage, had passed away four months ago. So they got Alex as his replacement. While no one would be able to make crab cakes like Gage had been able to, Alex was a good cook and Karkat enjoyed the meals he prepared.

"Good morning Karkat! What do you want for breakfast?" Alex asked. He had a naturally loud voice.

"Waffles, I guess." Karkat said. "Make some for Nepeta too."

"Who?" Alex asked.

"A homeless girl Karkat saved from a gang last night." Kanaya explained. "She is sleeping in his room now, and I am not sure when she will wake up."

"I'll make some in advance and keep them in the oven so they don't cool." Alex said. "Y'know, maybe we should call you 'hero' Karkat."

"No thanks." Karkat said, but secretly the thought made him proud. He sat down at the table and Alex went to the kitchen to make the waffles.

"Did you do all your homework?" Kanaya asked.

"Yeah. And stay by Nepeta until she wakes up, okay? I'm worried she'll start wandering around and hurt herself if there isn't someone to watch over her."

"You are acting like her big brother." Kanaya said, grinning. Karkat shrugged.

"I've kinda adopted her, so I guess I am."

"True enough. I will go get your clothes ready." Kanaya walked back to Karkat's room.

Alex arrived with Karkat's waffles. There were four, all stacked and covered with maple syrup. Alex had also brought Karkat iced tea and some yogurt. Karkat thanked him and ate the meal quickly. He then went back to his room. Nepeta was still asleep and his clothes were prepared for him. He picked them up and went to the bathroom. He took a quick shower, then got dressed and then brushed his hair to the best of his ability and brushed his teeth and put on some deodorant. Kanaya always said he should put some on every day, just in case. He thought that was bullshit, but didn't complain.

Then he grabbed his bags and books and ran out the door. Kanaya wished him good luck before going to check on Nepeta. Dominic opened the gate for him and waved as Karkat left. While most people would assume Karkat would take his limousine to school, he felt that was like bragging. And it got pretty annoying after awhile when kids kept going _ooh_ and _aah _whenever you drove to school. So Karkat walked.

On his way to school he passed by other kids who tried to have a conversation with him. He ignored them all as usual. But no matter how much he did they would still keep trying to get close to his wealth. And since Terezi was out of town visiting her cousin some girls even tried to flirt with him. He fingered them and told them to fuck off. He normally didn't swear because Terezi would tell him not to, but with Terezi not around he was in a _bit_ of a bad mood.

Karkat got to school early enough to put his stuff in his locker and sat in the bathroom, waiting for the bell to ring. The bathroom was always the best place to avoid talking to people. When the bell rang Karkat went to homeroom and sat at his desk in the corner. Terezi's desk was next to his and was of course empty. Karkat pulled out his phone and tried texting Terezi.

CG: HEY, HOW'S VISITING YOUR COUSIN?

Due to dropping it too many times, Karkat's phone was permanently stuck on Caps Lock. Of course, Terezi had decided to add a quirk to her writing so that he wouldn't be the only one.

GC: K1ND4 BOR1NG. L4TUL4'S WON 4NOTH3R SK4T3BO4RD1NG COMP3T1T1ON. H3R3'S 4 P1CTUR3 OF H3R & TH3 TROPHY.

A photo of Terezi's thirty year-old cousin standing next to a trophy shaped like a skateboard popped up. Latula was really into skateboarding and being rad. Karkat thought she sounded rather annoying, judging by Terezi's description of her.

GC: SH3'S D4T1NG SOM3 TH1RTY-TWO Y34R OLD GUY N4M3D M1TUNA. 1 H34RD H3'S GOT BR41N D4M4G3, BUT SH3'S ST1LL TRY1NG TO T34CH H1M TO SK4T3BO4RD.

CG: MAKE SURE SHE DOESN'T KILL HIM.

GC: 1 W1LL.

Then Karkat's homeroom teacher came in. Karkat said a sweet goodbye to Terezi and shut his phone off. Karkat's homeroom teacher took attendance and started a lecture about how TV ruined kids' creativity. The homeroom teacher was always giving them lectures. He had a way of talking that made it so you couldn't ignore him. And he was always wearing the same red turtleneck sweater. Karkat often wondered if he ever washed it.

Karkat sighed with relief, as did the other students, when the bell rang. Karkat had English next. He grabbed his books from his locker and walked as quickly as he could. He ducked around people as they tried to talk to him or said hi to him. He didn't respond to them, just kept walking.

He walked into his English classroom and sat down in his desk, which was at the back. Looking around, he realized Feferi was in his English class. He had never noticed her before. His English teacher Mrs. Lalonde wasn't there yet. So Karkat pulled out his phone and started texting Terezi again.

CG: I FOUND THIS GANG OF CREEPS YESTERDAY IN AN ALLEY. GUESS WHAT THEY WERE DOING?

GC: WH4T?

CG: THEIR LEADER WAS BEATING UP A LITTLE GIRL.

GC: WH4T!

CG: THE LEADER TRIED TO BE MY FRIEND AND LEFT WHEN I CUT HIS HAND. I TOOK THE LITTLE GIRL TO MY PLACE. HER NAME'S NEPETA.

GC: 1S SH3 OK4Y?

CG: YEAH, PRETTY MUCH. HER BRUISES HAVE FADED BUT SHE'S GOT A BROKEN ARM AND FINGERS.

GC: SHOULDN'T YOU T4K3 H3R TO TH3 HOSP1T4L?

CG: NAH, WE CAN TAKE CARE OF HER FINE. WE'VE GOT ALL THE SUPPLIES. I JUST NEED TO GET HER SOME CLOTHES.

GC: GOOD LUCK W1TH TH4T. W1LL 1 B3 4BL3 TO M33T H3R WH3N 1 COM3 B4CK?

CG: YEAH, I'VE PRETTY MUCH ADOPTED HER.

GC: 4WW. 1 HOP3 SH3 C4LLS YOU 'B1G BROTH3R'.

CG: THAT WOULD ACTUALLY BE REALLY CUTE.

GC: Y34H.

GC: OH, 1 H4V3 TO GO-MUM'S C4LL1NG M3.

CG: KAY. LOVE YOU.

GC: YOU TOO.

Just then the door opened and Mrs. Lalonde walked in. Mrs. Lalonde had short blond hair that looked white and purple eyes. She was a fun teacher who was very nice, but didn't tolerate misbehaving. She was the teacher kids went to if they were being bullied. She had also written several fantasy books with wizards. Karkat put his phone away and took out his English binder.

"Hello students." Mrs. Lalonde said. "I heard we have a new student today." Everyone looked around the classroom, confused. There was no one new. "Oh, maybe he's not here yet." Just then the door burst open and someone walked in.

"That'd be me, motherfucker."

OH. HELL. NO! It was Gamzee. He wasn't wearing the clown makeup but he still had the black lipstick and the same grin on his face. His hair was even wilder than yesterday and he was wearing a black shirt and black pants with grey polka-dots.

"First of all, you do not curse in this class!" Mrs. Lalonde scolded.

"Sorry." Gamzee said, still grinning.

"Class, this is Gamzee Makara." Gamzee waved and Karkat saw the scar from the cut he'd made on his hand. Seeing it gave him some satisfaction.

"Heya motherf-" Mrs. Lalonde glared at him before he could finish his sentence.

"Well, this seems to be a good opportunity for a new seating plan." Mrs. Lalonde said. "Everyone, line up against the wall."

Karkat followed the rest of the kids and lined up against the whiteboard. Everyone wrote their name on a piece of paper and gave it to Mrs. Lalonde. Karkat did one for Terezi. When Mrs. Lalonde had all the names in a box she closed it and shuffled it. Then she took out a random paper and taped it to the first desk. She then did that with the next desk, then the next. Karkat crossed his fingers and hoped that he and Terezi would be sitting next to each other.

When Mrs. Lalonde had finished taping all the names the class took some time trying to find their new seat. Karkat found out he was no longer sitting in the back. He was now in the third row. But to his great satisfaction Terezi was sitting next to him. He sat down in his seat, glad that the seating plan hadn't made things worse for him.

Then Gamzee came and sat behind him. Karkat looked at the piece of paper taped to the desk, and it was written on it "GaMzEe MaKaRa." What was with that spelling? And he'd written it with a purple pen. Gamzee just grinned at Karkat. Karkat turned away from him and listened as Mrs. Lalonde read out a poem.

"Hey, Karbro." Gamzee whispered. Karkat flinched, causing Gamzee to chuckle. "Look happier best friend, I started going to school to see you more."

"Fuck off." Karkat snapped. Gamzee's grin faded.

"What happened to that little girl?" Karkat's hands clenched into fists and his knuckles turned white. "Did she die?"

"No she didn't!" Karkat whispered loudly. A few kids heard him and gave him a questioning look.

"She's still alive?" Gamzee asked. "Where is she?"

"Everyone, write a poem on something you did over the weekend." Mrs. Lalonde said. Karkat glared at Gamzee and took out a piece of paper and a pencil. Karkat stared at his paper, wondering how he should write about what he did.

I was told to change someone's life,

A feat I thought would be impossible.

But while I explored for those in need,

I found a crisis that had to be stopped.

Bad men were hurting,

A little girl.

I saved her and brought her home,

Where she could be cared for.

She'd had no home before,

But I changed that for her.

Now she has a place to come to,

At the end of the day.

A warm bed,

To sleep in at night.

I've saved her life,

Probably in more ways than I know.

So I accomplished,

What I thought would be impossible.

I changed someone's life.

Karkat thought the poem wasn't very good, but it showed what he'd done pretty well. He handed it in to Mrs. Lalonde and sat back down. As written on the board he took out the book they were reading "The Name of This Book is Secret" by Pseudonymous Bosch. Mrs. Lalonde would have them read books none of them had heard about. The last book they had read had been "The Theft & the Miracle" by Rebecca Wade. Karkat had enjoyed that book, though a few kids in the class had called it stupid.

When Gamzee handed in his poem Karkat glared at him. He didn't want to know what Gamzee had written. He doubted he'd be stupid enough to write about beating Nepeta, but he still didn't want to know. Gamzee smirked at Karkat as he walked back to his seat, and Karkat almost got up and punched him. But he restrained himself. He didn't want to get kicked out of school for fighting. After all, he had to be a good role model for Nepeta now.

While Karkat was at school, Nepeta had finally woken up. It took her a minute to remember where she was. When she looked at the couch Car cat wasn't there. Instead Kanaya was sitting on the couch, sewing something. Nepeta wondered what time it was.

"Where's Car kitty?" Nepeta asked. Kanaya looked up in surprise.

"Karkat is at school. Would you like some breakfast?" she asked. Nepeta nodded. She followed Kanaya out of the room and into the hallway. There were so many doors they passed by! This house was really big.

Kanaya brought Nepeta into a large room with a large table on it. There were four chairs, one of which was a bit smaller than the rest, with long legs to reach the table. In front of that chair was a plate with two waffles and a fork and knife. Kanaya had Nepeta sit down in that chair. Nepeta stared at the waffles.

"I can eat them?" she asked. Kanaya smiled and nodded.

"Of course. Karkat asked Alex to make them for you." Nepeta loved waffles, and she'd only had them once before. There was a brand new bottle of maple syrup and Nepeta picked it up and opened the lid. She tried to pour it slowly but it ended up spilling all over the plate and onto the table. Nepeta dropped the bottle of syrup and started crying.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she cried. Kanaya came up to her and Nepeta flinched. "I said I'm sorry!"

"I am not mad, it is alright." Kanaya said. She stroked Nepeta's hair and whispered "I am not mad." over and over again. Eventually Nepeta calmed down.

"You're not going to punish me?" Nepeta asked.

"Of course not. That was just an accident." Kanaya said.

"Really?" Nepeta asked. Kanaya nodded. Nepeta sighed with relief. She had been so scared. Daddy would have hit her for doing that. That was also why Nepeta had only had waffles once. Nepeta began to eat her waffles. They were amazing! Much better than the waffles Mommy had made. And Nepeta liked them completely covered with syrup.

When Nepeta had finished eating Kanaya took her back to the bedroom. "Wait here." she said and walked out. Nepeta looked around. There wasn't anything to play with that she could see. But there was a window by the computer. Nepeta climbed onto the desk and looked out the window. She could see a big field and a forest on the other side. Nepeta wondered if there were fairies and unicorns in the forest.

Then Kanaya came in, interrupting her fantasies. She was carrying some clothes. She put them on the bed, then picked Nepeta up. Nepeta squealed and protested, and Kanaya put her on the bed.

"I kept some of Karkat's clothes from when he was little. Let's see if they fit you." She had Nepeta try on some jeans first. They were a bit too long and wide on her, so Kanaya put a belt around them and rolled up the legs. The shirt she had brought was also a bit big, but that wasn't a problem. It had a picture of a red crab on it, and while there were words on it, Nepeta couldn't read them.

"What do the words say?" she asked.

"Oh, it says 'I'm Crabtacular!'" Nepeta frowned.

"That's a word?"

"No, it is the word spectacular, but with crab instead of spec, because there is a crab on the shirt." Nepeta just nodded.

"I can keep it?" Nepeta asked.

"Yes, until Karkat buys you your own clothes." Nepeta stared at herself in the mirror. The clothes were so clean! And comfy!

"Car kitty's really nice." Nepeta said, smiling.

"He is, but why do you call him Karkitty?"

"Because kitty sounds cuter than cat." Nepeta said seriously. Kanaya laughed.

"Yes, you are right."

Kanaya put the shirt and scarf Nepeta had been wearing in a laundry basket. Nepeta sat on the bed, kicking her legs. Kanaya looked at her feet and frowned. "Oh, we should trim your toenails." she said. She walked out of the room. Nepeta looked at her feet. Well, her toenails were long. But was that a bad thing? And what would she use to trim them? Mommy had used a small knife. Nepeta worried she would be cut. But when Kanaya came back in, she wasn't holding a knife. She was holding a small weird little thing.

"What's that?" Nepeta asked.

"This? It is a nail clipper." She sat down on the chair next to the bed and grabbed Nepeta's left foot. Nepeta gasped and tried to pull her foot out of Kanaya's grasp. "Relax. It will not hurt." Nepeta never believed people when they said that. She was sure they always lied.

Kanaya clipped one of Nepeta's toenails and she squeaked in protest. Kanaya held her foot tighter and kept clipping. While it didn't hurt that much after all, it felt weird and Nepeta didn't like it. She squirmed and tried to get Kanaya to stop. But Kanaya held her foot tightly. And when she'd finished with her left foot she grabbed her right and started on that. Nepeta whined and pleaded, but Kanaya just scolded her.

"You are only making this worse. It's not that bad, you just think it is." Nepeta didn't really understand what she meant and kept whining. Eventually Kanaya finished and let go of her foot. Nepeta pulled her feet up and sat on them.

"Please don't do that again." she said.

"You have to, otherwise they will grow too long and you will not be able to wear shoes or socks." Kanaya said. Nepeta whimpered.

"Nooooo." she whined. Kanaya sighed.

"Fine, we will do your fingernails tomorrow, alright?" Nepeta nodded, but was not okay with that at all. Kanaya went to put the nail clipper away. Nepeta felt her newly trimmed toenails. They were perfectly rounded, like they'd never grown long in the first place. How had Kanaya managed to do that? And it felt so strange, having short toenails all of a sudden.

While Nepeta was feeling her toenails, Kanaya came back in. Nepeta looked up at her, making sure she wasn't still holding the nail clipper. Nepeta now hated it.

"Well, what would you like to do?" Kanaya asked. Nepeta frowned.

"Do?" she asked.

"Yes, do want to draw, or play a game or watch TV or something else?"

"I can do those?" She hadn't had anything to draw with, or any games to play before, and her parents were too poor to own a TV.

"Of course you can. Karkat wouldn't want you to get bored." Nepeta thought for a minute.

"Ummmmm….I-I wanna draw!" she declared. Kanaya smiled.

"Alright, I will go get some papers and crayons." She stood up and turned to the door, but stopped and looked at the computer desk, frowning. She walked over to it and picked up a piece of paper. "Oh, darn."

"What's wrong?" Nepeta asked.

"Karkat forgot his homework." Kanaya explained. "I will have to go take it to him. You can draw while I am out."

"Nuh-uh! I wanna go see Car kitty's school too!" Nepeta cried, bouncing on the bed slightly. "Pleaaaaase?" Kanaya chuckled.

"Alright, I will go find some of Karkat's old shoes, and maybe some socks." Nepeta grinned.

"Okay!" she cried.

**And there's Gamzee! Sorry about Karkat's shitty poem, I'm not too great at poetry and that was the best I could come up with.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just realized I didn't mention the ages of characters at the end of that last chapter (oops). So Latula and Mituna were mentioned, but not shown. And Mrs. Lalonde was Rose.**

**Latula:30 Mituna:32 Rose:36**

**There. So enjoy this chapter now! :)**

After English class Karkat had gym. He breezed through the warm ups and laps. He always got through gym class without having to pay too much attention. And he mostly spent his attention that class avoiding Gamzee. Karkat had a feeling he was in all of his classes. The creep kept calling him 'best friend' and wouldn't leave him alone. Karkat was very tempted to punch him, but he didn't want to start a fight. He had to think of Nepeta.

When the lunch bell finally rang Karkat bolted for his locker. He kept his lunch money there. While most people would think he would buy expensive lunches and probably wouldn't eat the cafeteria food, Karkat thought that was a waste of time and money. Instead, every school day he took a normal amount of money to the cafeteria and bought a normal lunch.

In the cafeteria he sat at the same table as always. It was off in the corner. At first people would come and talk to him, but he told them to fuck off and after awhile they had figured it out and stopped talking to him. However, one person didn't know this rule and came and sat right in front of Karkat. That person was Gamzee Makara.

"Hey, best friend." he said, sitting across from him. Karkat glared at him.

"Fuck off." He snapped. Gamzee just grinned.

"What? You eat lunch alone?" he asked.

"No, Terezi eats with me."

"Oh? Where is she? I don't motherfucking see her."

"She's absent. Now fuck off."

"Hey, best friend. I can't let you motherfucking eat by yourself."

"Yes you can!" Karkat yelled. "Now fuck off!"

"No way, best friend." Gamzee said, grinning. Karkat was about to punch him. But thanks to another classmate, he didn't have to.

Feferi walked up to Gamzee and dumped all her lunch on him. All of it. Soup, pizza, chowmein, juice and three donuts. It was very messy and a lot of it stuck in Gamzee's unkempt hair. Karkat was about to laugh. But Gamzee's reaction happened before he could. Gamzee leapt off his chair and grabbed Feferi by her shirt. He threw her farther than Karkat could throw a black board eraser, so farther than four meters. She crashed into some empty chairs and people started screaming. Karkat could have sworn Gamzee's purple eyes turned red.

Gamzee picked up a chair and swung it like a club at Feferi. She screamed and covered her face, which probably saved her from a few black eyes. Karkat looked around for something to use as a weapon. Well, he wouldn't be able to swing a chair as well as Gamzee could, so he'd just have to use his fists. He ran up behind Gamzee and punched him in the back of the head. Gamzee turned around, glaring at Karkat. And boy, if looks could kill Karkat would already be having a tearful reunion with his mom and dad in heaven.

"What're you motherfucking doing, best friend?" Gamzee whispered. That whisper was scarier than shouting. Much scarier. "I said WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Gamzee brought his hand up in a fist and Karkat instinctively ducked.

But then someone small jumped on top of Gamzee's back. They clawed at his face and he howled with rage. He grabbed the person and threw them so they landed on Feferi. Then Karkat saw who it was. Nepeta! What the hell was she doing here?! Nepeta ran away from Feferi, obviously trying to get away from Gamzee. Gamzee leapt at Nepeta, and so did Karkat. Karkat grabbed her as he crashed into some chairs, shielding her with his body. Not the most graceful jump he'd ever made.

But looking behind him, Karkat saw he'd acted just in time. Gamzee had punched the floor where Nepeta had just been, and he'd made a dent in it! Damn, he was strong. Karkat wouldn't be able to fight him. Gamzee had three scratch marks across his face, like a cat had scratched him. But it wasn't a cat that had, it was Nepeta. Gamzee just grinned at Karkat. It was the same grin he'd had when he'd been beating up Nepeta. It sent shivers down Karkat's back. Gamzee just laughed at Karkat's expression.

"Karkat! Nepeta!" Karkat looked at the cafeteria doors and saw Kanaya rush over to them. Gamzee glared at her and threw a chair at her. Karkat was about to yell but Kanaya surprised him. She jumped over the chair like an acrobat; grabbing it in midair. She landed in front of Gamzee and hit him hard with the chair. He went flying and crashed into a table. More people screamed.

"Car kitty?" Karkat looked down at Nepeta. She was clutching his shirt, crying. She held up a crumpled piece of paper in her hand. "Car kitty forgot his homework." Karkat looked at the paper. His art homework.

"What's going on here?!" Karkat looked up and saw Principal Megido running over. She was young for a principal, but she was an effective one. She had fiery orange hair and rust-red eyes. Other teachers came and grabbed Gamzee. Ms. Paint; Karkat's Art teacher, came up to Nepeta and him.

"Are you two alright?" she asked. Karkat looked down at Nepeta. She was crying and hugging him tightly. But other than that she seemed unharmed. Probably just bruised a bit.

"Yeah, I think so." Karkat answered. Principal Megido walked up to him.

"Come on, to the office." she said. Karkat nodded and sat up, still carrying Nepeta. Kids were staring at him-no doubt wondering who the crying little girl was. Gamzee was being dragged by some teachers. Feferi was coming as well, helped by a kid with a purple stripe in his hair and glasses. Karkat quietly followed to the office. Kanaya came with him. Karkat made a mental note to ask her about those acrobatic skills of hers later.

There were two nurse offices connected to the office. There were also two nurses. Gamzee was brought into one of them, while Karkat, Nepeta and Feferi were in the other. Feferi had a broken arm and the guy who had helped her was fussing and worrying like crazy.

"I'm fine Eridan! Stop fussing!" Feferi yelled.

"I'm not fussing! I'm freaking out!"

"Well, stop!"

"How?! My girlfriend just got thrown a few meters and broke her arm!" The guy Eridan shrieked. Karkat started. Girlfriend? Feferi had given him her number when she already had a boyfriend? Did she want to cheat on him? She didn't seem like the type.

"How are you both feeling?" the nurse; Mrs. Mendicant, asked Karkat and Nepeta. She was usually called PM, though no one knew what the P stood for.

"I feel fine. Nepeta?" Karkat looked down at her. She looked up at him, still crying. She didn't look hurt. Karkat felt the back of her head. She had a bump from being thrown, but otherwise seemed to be fine.

"Is-is the bad clown gone?" Nepeta asked. Karkat nodded.

"Yes, he's gone. How do you feel?" Karkat asked.

"Um, ouch." Nepeta said, rubbing the bump on her head. The nurse fetched an ice pack for her. Karkat held it on Nepeta's head for her. Kanaya came in and rushed over to them.

"You are both alright?" she asked. Karkat nodded.

"Fine. Nepeta's got a bump on her head, but otherwise we're both fine." Kanaya sighed with relief.

"Thank goodness. I have finished talking to the principal. That kid is being suspended from what I can tell. You might be able to skip your afternoon classes, if you need to."

"It depends if Nepeta lets go or not." Karkat said. Nepeta only clung tighter to him. Karkat looked down at her and smiled. "It's okay, I'll take you home if you need me to." Nepeta blinked at him.

"Really?" She asked. Karkat nodded. "Thank you Car kitty."

"You're welcome." Karkat said, stroking her cheek. Then he looked down at the clothes she was wearing. He had been wondering where she had gotten them-oh dear god no! That shirt! The one he wore when he was nine! He looked up at Kanaya, and saw she was grinning.

"What is wrong Karkat?" she asked innocently.

"You kept that shirt?!" he demanded. Kanaya smiled.

"No, your parents did, along with some other childhood memories. I have been holding onto them, in case we ever needed them. And we did." Kanaya smiled sweetly. Karkat could feel his face turning hot. Feferi was looking at Nepeta's shirt and grinning. Her boyfriend was thankfully ignoring him. Then Principal Megido came in.

"Karkat, will you be skipping your afternoon classes? If you feel fine you can go home." she said. Some people called her soft. But those people were the ones that ended up in detention shortly afterward.

"Yeah, I think I'll go home." he said. He stood up and gave the ice pack back to Mrs. Mendicant. "Can I go now?"

"Yes. Do you need to call for a car?"

"No, I'll just walk."

"Alright. I'll write a note to your afternoon teachers." Principal Megido walked out of the room. Karkat readjusted his hold on Nepeta.

"Well, let's go." he said. Kanaya nodded and walked to the door. Karkat was following her when Feferi spoke up.

"Oh, Karkat?" she said. "I'm sorry. That was all my fault. I shouldn't have made him mad."

"No, I probably would have done that after awhile." Karkat said. "It was pretty much inevitable."

"Thanks." Feferi said. Karkat nodded and left the room. That was the most of a conversation Karkat had had with a classmate that wasn't Terezi that he actually meant. This was a unique day.

Karkat followed Kanaya out of the school. It had gotten a bit cloudy and Karkat wondered what they would do if it rained before they got home. He didn't want Nepeta to catch a cold. And she was surprisingly light to carry. She really didn't weigh much. Since she was so thin, this shouldn't have surprised him. As he walked he stroked Nepeta's hair, hoping it would calm her down. Eventually her sobs slowed down until she was silent.

"Car kitty?" she whispered. "Was it bad, what I did?" Karkat thought for a moment. He didn't want her to be violent, but he knew she had had good intentions.

"You were trying to protect me, right?" Karkat asked. Nepeta nodded. "That's fine. I'm proud of you for doing something so brave. But promise me you won't do that ever again."

"Why?" Nepeta asked.

"Because it was dangerous." Karkat said. Nepeta nodded and buried her face in Karkat's chest.

"I promise." she whispered. Karkat kissed her forehead.

"Thank you." he whispered. And Nepeta relaxed in his arms, and after a few minutes she was asleep.

**And Gamzee gets those scars on his face. (Of course that was gonna happen eventually). And I put Ms Paint and PM there! (The M does stand for Mendicant, right? Please tell me if I got that wrong.)**

**Okay, so ages:**

**Aradia (Principal Megido):27 Eridan: 16**

**I never thought up how old PM or Ms Paint are. I hope you liked the chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is a chapter that's pretty much a bunch of cute stuff :3 Hope you all enjoy it.**

**As I write this, I've gotten no reviews for that highschoolstuck fanfic I just posted. (So sad...yeah, I'm trying to guilt trip everyone ready this.)**

**Whatever, just enjoy the chapter! :)**

Nepeta awoke to the sound of birds chirping. She could feel a warm blanket around her, and a bed underneath her. She cracked open one of her eyes and looked around. She was in Car kitty's room again. Had the whole thing just been a bad dream? She sat up and looked down at herself. She was still wearing the shirt and jeans. And underneath three of her nails on her right hand was some dried red stuff. Blood. Nepeta shivered when she saw it and stuck her hands underneath the covers.

Looking around her, Nepeta realized there was no one else in the room. But on the bedside table there were some crayons and pieces of paper. Nepeta picked up the crayons, holding them up to look at them. She had never used crayons before. The closest she'd used was charcoal from the fireplace. And she had gotten in trouble when she'd been found drawing with that. But if they left these here for her, then it must be alright to use them. Nepeta glanced at the cream-coloured walls. They would be easier to draw on than wooden walls. The colours would show up better.

So Nepeta scooped up all the crayons into her hands and walked over to the wall by the door. She put the crayons on the floor and sat down. Now, what would she draw? Maybe she could draw Car kitty. He'd been so nice to her, she could repay him with a drawing. So first she took the black crayon and began to draw his hair. It was rather messy, so it was easy to draw. Nepeta smiled to herself as she drew. She was sure Car kitty would love the drawing!

Meanwhile, Karkat was finishing some paperwork. Apparently you couldn't just pick up a little homeless girl off the street and just adopt her. Paperwork had to be filled out. Kanaya also did some, since she would be Nepeta's guardian. But Karkat wanted to do most of it since he was adopting Nepeta. Gary had brought him the paperwork and informed him about how and why it had to be filled out. Karkat hated paperwork.

Kanaya and him had been spending a few hours on it. It had been taking so long because Karkat decided it was a good idea to go over a contract at least five times _slowly_ and _out loud_ to make sure you knew what you were agreeing to. Kanaya told him five times was rather excessive. He told her to shut up and just please do it.

They had finally finished it all, and Karkat breathed a sigh of gratitude. Nepeta was now officially his younger sister. He hoped she would be happy about it. He couldn't see a reason she wouldn't be, but he still worried.

Then his phone went off. He looked at it and nearly swore loudly. Somehow, Gamzee had gotten his number and was now texting him. There was no way Karkat was going to talk to him after what had happened at lunch. Not that he would have talked to him anyway. He put his phone back in his pocket and handed all the paperwork to Gary. He took them to wherever so the government could read and approve them.

"Why don't you go check on Nepeta now?" Kanaya suggested. "I am sure she is awake by now." Karkat nodded.

"Okay, ask Alex to bake some cookies for me, okay?"

"Do not spoil her, alright?" Kanaya said, smiling.

"I'm not spoiling her! I just want cookies!" Karkat protested. Kanaya just shook her head, still smiling. Karkat rolled his eyes and walked to his bedroom. They would need to give Nepeta her own bedroom. Maybe one close to his, if there was a spare room that was near his.

When Karkat opened his bedroom door he found Nepeta jumping on his bed. Her back was turned to him, so she didn't see him come in. Karkat opened his mouth to yell at her to stop, but he stopped himself before he could say anything. Okay, he had to admit she looked really adorable jumping up and down on his bed. He would let her get away with it. Just this once. He shut the door and walked up to Nepeta. She turned and smiled when she saw him.

"Car kitty!" she cried and pounced on him. Karkat was totally unprepared for that so he fell down. Hard. Nepeta just purred and hugged him. Whoa, purred? Karkat was impressed. How did someone manage to purr?

"Hi Nepeta. How are you feeling?" Karkat asked, sitting up.

"Great! Car kitty, I did a drawing for you!" Nepeta grabbed his arm and dragged him over to the wall. She had drawn a drawing of what could only be him. The drawing was quite childish but adorable. His hair looked even messier than it was (Karkat hoped his hair wasn't that messy) and his eyes were huge and he had a goofy smile.

"You drew it on the wall?" Karkat said. Nepeta nodded.

"Yeah." she said. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah, it's great. But why didn't you draw on the paper?" Nepeta looked confused.

"I was supposed to draw on the paper?" she asked.

"Well, that's what it was meant for." Karkat said. Nepeta looked crestfallen.

"I-I'm sorry!" Nepeta cried.

"I'm not mad!" Karkat exclaimed. "It's fine you drew it on the wall, just draw on paper from now on." Nepeta nodded.

"Okay." she said.

"Anyway, I've adopted you now. That's okay, right?" Karkat asked. Nepeta blinked at him.

"Adopted?" She asked.

"Well, it's more like Kanaya has. Basically, I'm now your big brother, and Kanaya is like your mom." Karkat explained. "Does that sound good to you?"

"Big brother?" Nepeta asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Yeah, I'm your big brother. You're my little sister." Nepeta squealed and hugged Karkat.

"Big brother Car kitty!" She cried. Karkat laughed.

"I'm glad you're so happy." He said. Nepeta nodded.

"I am so happy!" She said.

"Oh, this is so cute." Kanaya said. Karkat and Nepeta looked up to see her staring at them from the doorway. "I wish I could take a picture."

"Very funny." Karkat mumbled, blushing. Nepeta walked up to Kanaya and stared at her.

"Um, so what do I call you now?" she asked. "Mommy, Mama or Mom?"

"Whichever you like." Kanaya answered. Nepeta thought for a minute.

"I'll call you Mama!" she declared. "Then I won't get you confused with Mommy!" Kanaya frowned.

"You have a mom?" she asked.

"Um, well Daddy and said she died, and kicked me out. So I'm not sure. Do I still have a Mommy?" Nepeta asked. Karkat stared at Nepeta. Oh, she didn't understand what death was.

"Well, she'll always be your mommy, but she's up in heaven now." Kanaya said, patting Nepeta's head.

"Mommy mentioned heaven once. What is it?" Nepeta asked.

"It's where you go when your life ends and you leave this world." Karkat said. "But you only get there if you're a good person."

"Am I a good person?" Nepeta asked. Karkat nodded.

"Of course you are."

"Thanks Car kitty!" Nepeta said. "You're a good person too!" She kissed his cheek and hugged him. Karkat blushed slightly and hugged her back. Then Nepeta turned to Kanaya and hugged her. "And you're a good person too Mama." she said.

"Thank you Nepeta." Kanaya said.

"Wow, this is a really heartfull moment." Alex said. He stood in the doorway holding a plate of cookies. "Here are the cookies you wanted." He handed the plate to Karkat.

"Thanks." Karkat said. Nepeta looked at the cookies.

"What are those?" She asked.

"They're chocolate chip cookies." Karkat said. "Here, try one." He handed one to Nepeta. She bit into it and her eyes widened.

"Wow! Tasty!" she exclaimed. She purred and scarfed down the rest of the cookie. Karkat laughed and bit into one. They were really good. They reminded him of the ones his mom used to bake. Kanaya took a cookie too, and they all sat there, eating cookies until the plate was empty.

"Well, now then." Kanaya said. "I believe Nepeta should get her own room."

"Yeah, where would you like your bedroom, Nepeta?" Karkat asked. Nepeta looked up at him with wide eyes.

"I can choose?" She asked.

"Well, there are some spare rooms you can choose from. I'm not sure where they all are though." Karkat said.

"Near Car kitty's!" Nepeta declared.

"There is one around the corner." Kanaya said. Nepeta nodded vigorously.

"Yeah! There, there!" she cried. Karkat chuckled.

"Alright, let's go see it." He stood up and followed Kanaya out the room. Nepeta followed him, holding his hand and skipping.

The spare room was a bit smaller than Karkat's bedroom. There was a window that looked out right above the garden on the side of the mansion. There was a closet and a shelf on the left wall. The floor had a green carpet instead of wood floor. The walls were a bright white. Thanks to Kanaya's dusting, the room was clean. There wasn't any furniture yet of course. But Karkat could just order some off the internet. Nepeta looked around the whole room.

"It's all mine?" she asked.

"Yep, all yours." Karkat said. Nepeta jumped up and down, clapping.

"Wow! Thank you Car kitty!" She hugged Karkat and giggled.

"Let's go order some furniture for your room, okay?" Karkat said.

"I get my own furniture?" Nepeta asked, eyes wide. Karkat nodded.

"Yeah, come on." He led Nepeta back to his room and went to the computer. He sat in the chair and Nepeta sat on his lap. She was small enough that she wasn't in the way. Karkat began looking up some kid's furniture. Nepeta pointed to the pictures of ones she liked.

She picked out a ladybug shaped bed, a blue dresser with bubbles painted on it, a lamp with cats decorating the lamp covering, a rocking horse, a mirror shaped like a cloud, a yellow bedside table for the lamp with green cats painted on it, a blue stuffed cat and some matching blue cat slippers because they came with it. Karkat ordered all of it and Nepeta bounced happily with excitement.

"When will it all get here?!" she asked.

"I'm not sure. At most some time tomorrow." Nepeta nodded, still excited.

"Yay!" she said.

"Well, are you finished?" Kanaya asked, standing in the doorway.

"Yeah, all done." Karkat said.

"Good. Nepeta, I was wondering how old you are." Kanaya said. Nepeta blinked.

"How old?" she asked.

"Yes. How many years?" Nepeta blinked for a few seconds.

"I turned five on the day the movie with zombie vampires came out on DVD." Nepeta said.

"Oh god." Karkat muttered. "That movie was the worst."

"Ah, that was two years ago. So you turned seven last month." Kanaya said.

"Wait, you're seven?" Karkat exclaimed.

"Um, yeah?" Nepeta said. "Is that bad?"

"No, it's fine." Karkat said quickly. "It just surprised me because you're so small. I thought you were younger."

"Well, Nepeta have you ever gone to school?" Kanaya asked. Nepeta shook her head. "Well, if you would like me to, I could enroll you in the elementary school nearby."

"Um, I dunno." Nepeta said. "What do you do at school?"

"You learn things." Karkat said. "So that when you graduate you'll be able to start a job."

"Can I learn to draw better?!" Nepeta asked excitedly.

"Yeah, you'll do art class eventually." Karkat said. Nepeta clapped happily.

"Okay!" she said.

"Excellent. I will take you there and fill out the paperwork tomorrow, if that is alright with you?" Kanaya asked. Nepeta nodded.

"Tomorrow! Tomorrow!" she cried. Then Karkat's phone went off. He looked at it and was glad it wasn't Gamzee.

CT: D- Karkat, I heard you are taking the rest of the day off from school. This is an e%cellent opportunity to enhance your STRENGTH! You should come down to the gym to train!

How the heck had Equius gotten his number?! Oh well, maybe he could take Nepeta to the gym. She could try out something there.

CG: OKAY, I'LL BE BRINGING SOMEONE WITH ME.

CT: D- I see!

"Hey, Nepeta." Karkat said. "Want to go to the gym?"

"The gym?" Nepeta asked. "What's the gym?"

"It's a place you go to get fit and strong, or just faster or just because you need to have a workout." Karkat explained.

"Okay." Nepeta said. Nepeta followed Karkat to the front door and he helped her tie her shoes. Nepeta hid behind Karkat when she saw Dominic at the gate.

"Hey, Karkat." Dominic said. "And hello little girl. I still haven't figured out your name. What is it?"

"Nmunuh." Nepeta mumbled, her face pressed against Karkat's leg.

"Her name's Nepeta." Karkat said. "She's now my adopted little sister."

"Really? It's great to meet you Nepeta!" Dominic held out his hand for Nepeta to shake. Nepeta didn't move.

"Shake his hand Nepeta." Karkat said. "It's polite." So Nepeta lightly grabbed Dominic's hand and Dominic slowly shook it.

"Hi." Nepeta said to him.

"Where are you two headed?" Dominic asked.

"The gym." Karkat answered.

"Well, have fun!" Karkat nodded and led Nepeta out of the gate.

**Yep. Nepeta purrs. Because that's just so cute. :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yeah, next chapter. Nepeta meets Equius. It's not that interesting, but meh. Nepeta's adorable.**

By the time they arrived at the gym, Nepeta was riding on Karkat's shoulders. Karkat didn't really mind, it was the stares from other people he minded. But Nepeta was so happy Karkat just ignored all the staring. Nepeta seemed to be quite impressed with the size of the gym. It was very tall, but that was because there was a climbing wall. Equius was waiting for them at the entrance.

"Ah, welcome Karkat." he said. "And this is your friend?" he looked up at Nepeta. Nepeta hid her face in Karkat's hair.

"This is Nepeta. She's now my adopted little sister." Karkat said.

"I see! Congratulations." Equius lightly patted Nepeta on the head. "Are you interested in becoming strong Nepeta?"

"Um, do you need to for school?" Nepeta asked.

"Well, it isn't a requirement. But if you are strong, then you can defend yourself or be able to pick up heavy things. That could be useful in your life." Equius said.

"Okay." Nepeta said.

"You mentioned school, yes?" Equius asked. "Are you going to Alternian Elementary?"

"She will be." Karkat said. "Kanaya's taking her there to fill out paperwork tomorrow."

"I see! My son Horrus goes to that school!" Equius said.

"Really?" Nepeta asked.

"Yes, he is in Kindergarten right now. Perhaps you would be in his class." Equius said. "I would be quite pleased if you two became friends."

"I-I'll talk to him?" Nepeta said.

"It's okay if you don't." Karkat said.

"No, I wanna!" Nepeta said.

"Well, I won't delay you further." Equius said. "Please go increase your strength!"

"Okay." Karkat mumbled. He walked in with Nepeta still on his shoulders. He had no idea what sort of thing she would like to do. He supposed he could just walk past all the rooms until Nepeta saw something she liked.

So they took a tour of the gym. They passed by the weight lifting, the running and acrobatic rooms. Seeing the acrobatic room reminded Karkat he needed to ask Kanaya about that ninja jump she'd done earlier. Nepeta looked at all of the rooms but didn't really seem interested in them. Then they got to the climbing wall.

"I wanna do that!" Nepeta yelled.

"Your arm is still broken." Karkat pointed out.

"But I wanna!" Nepeta whined.

"Another time. What else would you like to do?" Karkat asked.

"I'll watch you." Nepeta said. "You do something and I'll watch."

"Okay." Karkat said. He walked back to the room with treadmills and had Nepeta sit down next to one. He got on and did some jogging. Nepeta watched him the whole time. A boy with shaggy brown hair came up to the treadmill next to Karkat's.

"Hi Karkat." He said. "I'm Jordan. We're in the same science class."

"Oh." Karkat said. He never paid attention to anyone in his classes other than Terezi. And now of course Gamzee.

"Who's that?" Jordan asked, pointing at Nepeta.

"Nepeta." Karkat said.

"Is she your cousin?" Jordan asked.

"No!" Nepeta said. "I'm Car kitty's little sister!" Jordan paused.

"You have a sister?" He asked.

"Adopted!" Karkat said.

"Really?" Jordan asked. "When did you-"

"Car kitty!" Nepeta said, cutting off Jordan. "What will I wear tomorrow?"

"Um, I'm not sure." Karkat admitted. He hadn't thought of that.

"But school!" Nepeta said.

"Oh, you aren't starting school tomorrow." Karkat said. "Kanaya's just taking you there to fill out the entry papers."

"But I wanna start school tomorrow!" Nepeta whined.

"Then we'll have to go sign the papers now." Karkat said.

"Then let's go! Let's go!" Nepeta jumped up and down, yelling.

"Okay, sure." Karkat said, getting off the treadmill.

"Hey, wait! You're leaving?" Jordan asked. "But-"

"Come on Nepeta." Karkat said. He led her away from Jordan, smiling to himself. That worked out great. They passed by Equius on the way out.

"You're leaving already?" he asked.

"Yeah, Nepeta wants to be able to go to school tomorrow, so we should fill out the forms now." Karkat explained.

"I see. I hope you will come back another time then." Equius waved to them as they left. "It was nice to meet you Nepeta!"

"Thank you!" Nepeta said, smiling. Karkat led her out and down the sidewalk. It was just about evening, and the sky was slowly starting to darken. If they were lucky they could still get the forms filled out so Nepeta could go tomorrow. But of course, then she would need clothes. Karkat pulled out his phone, deciding he would text Kanaya.

CG: NEPETA WANTS TO GO TO SCHOOL TOMORROW. CAN YOU FILL OUT THE FORMS NOW?

GA: I Will Go To The School And See. I Cannot Make Any Promises.

CG: THANKS. I'LL TAKE HER CLOTHES SHOPPING.

GA: Alright.

"Okay, Nepeta." Karkat said. "Kanaya's going to fill out the forms. Let's go get you some clothes." Nepeta squealed happily.

"Okay!" She said. Karkat took her to the secondhand store _Used Delights_. It had some good stuff, and Karkat didn't want to bother going to the mall, which was farther away. And Nepeta would probably get tired halfway there. The woman behind the counter nodded when they came in, and then did a double take when she saw Karkat. Then she looked at Nepeta in surprise. Karkat led Nepeta into the clothing section before the lady could start asking questions.

"Okay, pick out whatever you want." Karkat said. Nepeta gazed in awe at all the clothes.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, pick out whatever. Then you can go try them on and if they fit I'll buy them." Karkat said. Nepeta grinned and ran to the clothing rack. Karkat watched as she rifled through the clothes, grabbing what she liked. She went to the shirts and pants and even grabbed a blue hat with cat ears and a cat face at the front.

"Car kitty! I want all this!" she said.

"Okay, let's go to the changing rooms." Karkat said. He led her to the back. There was only one changing room, and Karkat went inside with Nepeta because she begged him to. Most of the clothes she picked out fit, including the hat. She had picked out three black shirts, two blue ones and one that was green, two dark pants and two pairs of blue jeans. After that Karkat took her to the shoe section. Nepeta picked out some blue shoes that matched the hat. They fit and Karkat took all the stuff up to the counter. The woman was rather flustered as she did her job. Karkat paid and the woman put all the clothes in a plastic bag. He and Nepeta left the store and headed home.

When they got home Karkat put the new clothes in the washing machine and started it. Nepeta sat down and stared at him. Her stomach growled so Karkat took her to the kitchen and asked Alex to make her something to eat. He left Nepeta in the kitchen and went back to the washing machine. When it was done he put the clothes in the dryer. Nepeta came back from the kitchen with peanut butter on her face. Karkat wiped it off with his hands and Nepeta sat in front of the dryer, watching the clothes spin around.

When the clothes had finished drying, Kanaya came back. Nepeta tackle-hugged her and giggled. "Mama!" she said happily. "I can go to school tomorrow?"

"Yes, you can." Kanaya said. "I will take you. You will be in Mr. Scratch's class. I was shown where the classroom is, so I will take you to it."

"Thank you!" Nepeta cried. Karkat smiled. He could tell Nepeta was excited for tomorrow. Heck, he was too. He hoped she would have a good time.

**Even though Equius didn't show it, he totally thought Nepeta looked adorable when he saw her. :3 Hope you liked the chapter.**

**And yay, Nepeta's going to school! :) Look forward to it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ta-da. Nepeta's going to school! :3 Yippee!**

Nepeta was giddy with excitement the next day. She was going to school! She could hardly wait! She hoped she made lots of friends! Karkat had lent her a spare mattress to sleep on since the ladybug bed hadn't gotten there yet. For her first day to school, Nepeta was wearing a black shirt, dark pants, her blue shoes, the blue cat hat and her olive green coat.

At that moment, Nepeta was eating breakfast with Karkat and Kanaya. Breakfast was strawberry yogurt with granola and blueberries in it. Nepeta found it delicious! She had never eaten anything except cold porridge and dry cereal for breakfast when she lived with Mommy and Daddy. Nepeta wondered if all people had food this good, or if it was because Car kitty was rich.

"By the way Kanaya, how did you do that ninja flip yesterday?" Karkat asked. Kanaya smiled.

"I was not always a maid. We shall leave it at that."

"Ooookay." Karkat said. "Any other skills of yours I should know about?"

"If the need arises, I can be very handy with a chainsaw." Kanaya answered, grinning.

"What's a chainsaw?" Nepeta asked.

"A type of weapon." Kanaya said. "Are you excited for school?"

"Yeah!" Nepeta cried. "Really excited!"

"Well, it doesn't start until 12:30, so you still have another six and a half hours to wait." Karkat said. "So calm down."

"I wanna go sooner!" Nepeta whined.

"I apologize." Kanaya said. "There was only room for another person in the afternoon class."

"Okay." Nepeta said. Karkat finished his breakfast and put his dishes in the kitchen sink. He hugged Nepeta and Kanaya handed him his backpack.

"I'm off to school. Good luck Nepeta." Karkat said.

"Thank you big brother." Nepeta said. She liked to switch from calling him big brother and Car kitty. Karkat went off and Nepeta finished her breakfast. She sighed. Still so long until she could go to school.

"How about you draw while waiting for school?" Kanaya suggested.

"Okay!" Nepeta said. She ran to her room, which still had the mattress in it and opened the box in the corner. It had paper and crayons in it. Nepeta took them out and picked up a crayon. What would she draw first?

At school, Karkat was texting Terezi during homeroom, while the teacher ranted.

CG: SO GAMZEE IS GOING TO COUNSELLING AND IS SUSPENDED FOR SOME TIME.

GC: S3RV3S H1M R1GHT! TH4T SOUNDS 4WFUL! HOW'S N3P3T4?

CG: SHE'S FINE. SHE STARTS SCHOOL TODAY.

GC: OH! TH4T'S GR34T!

CG: YEAH. I HOPE SHE HAS A GOOD TIME.

GC: 1'M SUR3 SH3'LL B3 F1N3.

GC: H4S SH3 C4LL3D YOU B1G BROTH3R Y3T?

CG: YEAH, SHE HAS.

GC: 4WWW!

_BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNG!_

CG: AW, CRAP. BELL RANG. GOTTA GO.

GC: OK4Y.

CG: LOVE YOU.

GC: YOU TOO. 3

Karkat put his phone away and walked over to science class. The science teacher, Mr. Egbert, was already there, as usual. School had only been going on for three weeks and already everyone knew the new teacher was a nerd. And some people were pretty sure he was homosexual. But he denied it when asked.

Karkat was pleased to see Gamzee wasn't in his science class. So Karkat sat at his table alone and Mr. Egbert handed out a test. Science wasn't Karkat's best subject but the test wasn't too difficult. After the test Mr. Egbert had them all read pages 23-30 of their science textbooks and do the questions on page 31 for homework.

Second class of the day was Math. Karkat didn't really like math class, but he dealt with it. After all, he had to. Gamzee turned out to be in Karkat's math class, though he was still suspended. But his name was still called with the attendance, and Karkat was silently happy for once during math. Usually he was bored.

There was suddenly a math test that class, but everyone got twenty minutes to study. Karkat cursed under his breath and flipped through his text book. They were doing the unit on cubes and other shapes and sometimes with shapes on top of them and having to figure out the area of it all. Karkat wasn't very good at it. No matter how carefully he calculated, he somehow usually got it wrong! A few times he'd get it right, but that wasn't often. When Karkat got the test he sighed. He hoped he didn't fail it.

When the lunch bell rang Karkat quickly finished the last question and handed the test in. He was pretty sure he did terrible on that. He grabbed his lunch money and walked down to the cafeteria. He always ordered the same food: ramen, grape juice and half a grilled cheese sandwich. And he never got sick of them.

Karkat ate quietly at his table, ignoring the chatter of the lunch room. He glanced at Feferi, who was sitting at a table with her friends nearby. Her right arm was in a cast, but she was otherwise fine and cheery. Karkat was actually glad, which surprised him. He didn't usually care about other classmates except for Terezi. His life was definitely changing. Karkat finished his lunch after awhile and glanced at the clock. It was 12:27. Karkat grinned. Nepeta would be going to school now.

Meanwhile, Nepeta was giddy with excitement. She was walking with Kanaya to school. It was a bright sunny day with no clouds in the sky, and Nepeta could hardly wait! Kanaya had given her one of Car cat's old backpacks and put her lunch in it. Nepeta wondered what sort of teacher Mr. Scratch was. And what would Horrus be like? And the other kids? Nepeta was bursting with questions about the day.

When they got to the school Nepeta gasped. The school was big! And there were lots of kids, most of them older than Nepeta. Nepeta clutched Kanaya's skirt, hiding behind the fabric. She didn't know there would be so many people.

"It is alright." Kanaya said. "They are simply playing, because it is recess."

"Recess?" Nepeta asked.

"A break where they go out and play." Kanaya explained.

"Oh." Nepeta said. Kanaya led her into the building. The inside reminded Nepeta of Car cat's home. It was big and clean, and there were stairs.

"Oh, yes. Nepeta?" Kanaya said. "Now that you have been adopted, your last name is Vantas, alright?"

"Vantas?" Nepeta asked.

"Yes, so you're full name is now Nepeta Vantas." Kanaya said.

"Okay!" Nepeta said. She still thought Leijon sounded nicer, but she didn't complain. Vantas was fine.

Kanaya led Nepeta to a classroom. As she did, a loud ringing filled the building. Nepeta squealed and hid behind Kanaya's skirt. Kanaya stroked her head. "That was just the bell. It rings when school starts and when it is over, alright?"

"Okay." Nepeta said. She continued to hide behind Kanaya's skirt as she was led into a classroom. Kanaya knocked on the door and entered.

"Hello, I am just bringing Nepeta here." She said. She tapped Nepeta on the shoulder and Nepeta peeked out from behind her skirt. There were about fourteen kids sitting on a carpet, all facing Nepeta. Standing in front of the students at the front of the class was a man. He had pale white skin, no hair (or even eyebrows) and wore a bright green suit.

"Hello Nepeta." he said. "I am Mr. Scratch. But please call me Doc Scratch."

"O-okay." Nepeta said.

"Please come sit down, Nepeta." Doc Scratch said. Nepeta clutched Kanaya's skirt.

"It is alright Nepeta." Kanaya said. "The teacher and students are nice, and you'll be home in three hours." Nepeta looked up at Kanaya.

"I'm shy." she whispered.

"I know." Kanaya said, patting her head. "But you need to go sit with the other children. Alright?"

"Alright." Nepeta said.

"Good luck." Kanaya said. She hugged Nepeta and left the classroom. Nepeta glanced at the kids staring at her and nearly ran back to Kanaya. But she pushed down her fear and tried to smile. She managed a small smile, and sat down on the carpet. Next to her was a girl with blond hair and cobalt blue eyes and glasses. She was wearing a blue dress and matching shoes. She smiled and Nepeta when she sat down.

"Hi, I'm Aranea." She said.

"I'm Nepeta."

"Alright, students. We'll start off with the alphabet." Doc Scratch said. He pointed to letters written on the chalkboard. "Repeat after me, alright? A, b, c, d, e, f, g…" Nepeta did her best to keep up, but she didn't really understand the letters. The alphabet was long! Did she really have to memorize all those letters? Nepeta sighed quietly. A boy with black hair and wearing goggles that was sitting in front of her turned around and smiled at her. Had he heard her sigh? Nepeta smiled shyly back to him. Okay, school was going well so far.

Meanwhile, Karkat was now in computer class. He was terrible with computers if they had to code or design things. Karkat would rather listen to music or play a video game. The kid who always sat next to Karkat was really good though. He had brown hair, was wearing 3D coloured glasses and had a yellow shirt with a cartoon bee on it. Karkat recognized him from the group Feferi ate lunch with. He would come to the high school for computer class and to eat lunch, but really he was only eleven years old. He was just such a genius with computers he was in a grade ten computer class.

Halfway through computer class the door to the computer lab opened and Principal Megido walked in. Instantly kids who had been goofing off tried to make themselves look productive. Megido tapped the kid with the bee shirt on the shoulder and he looked up at her with an annoyed expression.

"What?!" he snapped.

"Sollux, shut the attitude." Principal Megido said. "Being my son doesn't give you extra privileges." Wait, what? Sollux was the principal's son? But during attendance, his name called out had been Sollux Captor. Where his parents divorced, or did Megido just not want to change her name?

"What'th tho important?" Sollux asked, lisping.

"Your dad's on the phone." Sollux instantly leapt off his chair and bolted out of the computer lab. Principal Megido followed him, yelling at him "Don't run in the hallway!" but Karkat thought it sounded rather half hearted.

"Is everything okay Aradia?" the computer teacher, Miss Lalonde (the older sister of our English teacher Mrs. Lalonde) asked.

"I think so Roxy." Principal Megido said. "Have a good class." She left the computer room, shutting the door quickly. The class was silent as Miss Lalonde logged off Sollux's computer for him.

"Class, get back to work! And actually do work this time!" Miss Lalonde said, snapping her fingers. Everyone turned back to their computer screens and some at least pretended to do work. Karkat couldn't really focus on his work though. He wondered if something had happened. He didn't know Sollux at all, but he still found himself wondering. Jeez, what was with him? Maybe he was getting lonely without Terezi here? Or maybe because Nepeta was off at school. Karkat glanced at the clock. 1:52. Nepeta would be having lunch in eight minutes.

Nepeta was currently writing words with the rest of the class. Groups of kids were each sitting at a round table in their assigned spots. Nepeta made sure to remember where hers was for next class. She was sitting at her table with five other kids. Aranea was there, along with Horrus who was the kid with the goggles. There was also a boy named Rufioh who had spiky-ish black hair with a bright red stripe down the middle of it. Then there was Jane, who had short black hair down to her chin and wore a white shirt with an image of a strange blue thing on it and Casey, a girl with rich honey-blond hair and blue eyes with a black hoodie, a black and purple striped scarf and jeans. She also carried a small brown bunny plushie that was dirty and had some weird black stains.

"When I'm an adult, I wanna make machines that are powered by steam!" Horrus said. They were talking about what they would all do as adults.

"I want to be a storyteller." Aranea said. "I'll tell stories from all around the world!"

"I want to be a detective!" Jane said.

"I wanna be a necromancer!" Casey declared.

"A what?" Nepeta asked.

"A necromancer! Someone who brings dead things back to life and can command an army of dead people!" Casey explained. Nepeta thought that was a bit scary.

"What do you want to do Rufioh?" Horrus asked. Rufioh shrugged and looked at the ground.

"I don't know. I'm not really sure if I could do something very impressive." he said.

"Sure you can!" Horrus said. "Just have confidence in yourself!"

"Nepeta, what about you?" Aranea asked. Nepeta stopped. She had never really thought about that.

"Um…I wanna do lots of drawing!" Nepeta decided.

"You could be a cartoonist!" Casey said.

"A cartoonist?" Nepeta asked. Casey nodded.

"Yeah! They draw cartoons, which are stories that are pictures of people with balloons that have the words they say in them and all the pictures tell a story." Casey pulled a thin book out of her bag and handed it to Nepeta.

"This is a comic book. I can't really read it yet, but you can look at the pictures." Nepeta opened the comic book and stared at the pages. The drawings were really good! There were some people and some of those talk balloons Casey had mentioned. Nepeta flipped through the comic book, not really understanding what was going on in it, but enjoyed it anyway.

"Nepeta, you are supposed to be writing, not reading." Doc Scratch said. Nepeta handed Casey back her comic book and went back to writing. When Doc Scratch walked off she nodded to Casey.

"I'm gonna be a cartoonist!" she declared.

_BRIIIIIIING!_ Nepeta jumped at the sound of the lunch bell. Rufioh jumped too and Horrus patted his shoulder. Nepeta followed everyone to where they had hung up their backpacks. She got her lunch and followed her new friends outside. They sat under a big cedar tree by the swings and ate lunch.

In her lunch Nepeta found some sliced apple, a cheese and lettuce sandwich, some crackers, a juice box and a chocolate chip cookie! Casey had some raw mushrooms in her lunch. She said most people didn't like them, but she found them delicious. Jane had a cupcake in her lunch that she said she had helped bake. Rufioh had a note from his dad in his lunch, which he found embarrassing. Horrus had a lot of food that was tough to chew. He said his dad wanted him to have strong teeth. And instead of a juice box, Horrus had a bottle of milk.

"My dad wants me to drink lots of milk so I have strong bones and grow tall." he said.

"Oh, my mum made cookies that look like spiders." Aranea complained. She held up a small cookie covered in black icing with eight little legs.

"Your mom really likes spiders." Casey commented. Aranea nodded and bit into the cookie. They talked and ate their lunches until the bell rang again and they went inside. Doc Scratch took them all to another room that had lots of musical instruments. A woman with long black hair and round glasses was waiting for them.

"Good afternoon class!" she said as we all sat down on benches. "I'm your music teacher, Mrs. Strider. But please just call me Jade."

"Do you stride?" a small boy in the corner asked. Jade laughed lightly.

"Er, no I don't. My husband and son probably do though." she said. "Now, we are going to be singing some basic songs that I'm sure you all know. We'll start with 'Twinkle, twinkle little star', okay?" Nepeta nodded with everyone. "Alright, I'll sing first, and I want you all to just listen." So the class quieted down as Jade sang.

"Twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky! Twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are."

"Alright! Now it's your turn!" Jade said. "On the count of three. Ready? One…two…three!"

Nepeta did her best to sing, but she didn't think her voice sounded very good. And some boys started singing too fast and the song got out of tune and Nepeta and some other kids got confused and the song just fell apart. But Jade just smiled and clapped like they'd done wonderful.

"Alright, let's try again, ready?" she said. Nepeta looked up at the clock, but she still didn't know how to read it. She wondered what Car kitty was doing.

Karkat was in Personal Planning class. It was definitely the dumbest class in existence. Karkat had no idea what he wanted to do for a living. He was rich anyway, he could just buy a really successful company. Actually, could he buy Google? He'd have to check, that could be a worthwhile goal.

But Karkat was pretty sure he couldn't put that down on the form he was filling out, or was supposed to be. It had two questions: _What career(s) do you want to do in the future?_ and _How do you plan to achieve them?_ Karkat had no clue. He wanted to buy Google! But that probably would get handed back to him if he wrote that down.

CG: HEY, WHAT SHOULD I DO FOR A CAREER IN THE FUTURE?

GC: YOU H4V3 TO D3C1D3 TH4T ON YOUR OWN! 1 C4N'T TH1NK OF SOM3TH1NG FOR YOU!

CG: WELL, I GOT NOTHING. THIS IS A STUPID CLASS ASSIGNMENT!

GC: JUST B34R W1TH 1T. 1'LL H4V3 TO DO 1T TOO WH3N 1 G3T B4CK.

CG: THREE MORE DAYS. MAY THEY PASS QUICKLY.

GC: Y34H.

_BRIIIIIIIIING!_

CG: AW, CRAP. BELL RANG AND I HAVEN'T EVEN WRITTEN SOMETHING YET.

GC: W3LL, NOW YOU h4V3 HOM3WORK. 4ND DON'T 4SK M3 FOR 4NSW3RS 4NYMOR3!

CG: OKAY. LOVE YOU.

GC: YOU TOO.

Karkat took the paper up to his locker and shoved it in his backpack. He put his science book in his bag as well. He grabbed his backpack and shut his locker. As he was walking down the stairs his phone went off.

GA: Karkat, I Am Unfortunately Preoccupied. Could You Please Go Pick Up Nepeta?

CG: OKAY, WHAT'RE YOU PREOCCUPIED WITH?

GA: The Furniture For Nepeta's Bedroom Has Arrived. I Am Helping Bringing It Inside.

CG: OH, THANKS. I'LL TELL NEPETA.

Karkat glanced at a clock. Oh, crap! It was 3:40! Nepeta's school day ended at 3:30. Karkat ran down the stairs and through the hallway. He stopped suddenly in front of the counseling office because he saw someone he recognized in there. Gamzee. He was sitting slouched in a chair, his hands running through his hair. The counselor, Miss Calliope, was talking to him patiently. She noticed Karkat staring and waved at him. Gamzee started to turn around and Karkat waved quickly to Miss Calliope before running off.

When he got to the elementary school, Karkat found Nepeta talking with two other girls. Nepeta waved to Karkat when she saw him. Karkat waved to her and walked up. Nepeta jumped on him when he was close enough and Karkat almost fell over.

"Car kitty! I made friends!" she said.

"I can see that. Great job Nepeta." Karkat said, patting her head. Nepeta let go of him and pointed at her two friends.

"That's Aranea, and that's Casey." she pointed first at the girl with pale blond hair and a blue dress, then at the girl with honey blond hair, a black hoodie and a scarf. Casey was blowing bubbles. She smiled at Karkat and waved the bubble blower at him. Wasn't she too hot in that outfit? It was still early fall.

"Nice to meet you." Karkat said. The two girls nodded and smiled.

"If you were here sooner, you could have met Rufioh and Horrus and Casey's cousin Jane. They left just a few minutes ago." Nepeta said.

"Well, I'll try to come sooner next time." Karkat promised.

"Casey!" Karkat turned to see Mr. Egbert running up. Casey ran up to him and he picked her up and spun her around. "Yay! How was school today?" he asked.

"Great! I made a new friend." Casey said as Mr. Egbert put her down. She pointed at Nepeta, who hid behind Karkat's leg.

"Oh, hello!" Egbert said. "Who are you?"

"Um, Nepeta."

"That's a cute name! And what are you doing here Karkat?"

"I'm taking Nepeta home." Karkat said.

"Oh! Is she your cousin?" Egbert asked.

"No, she's my little sister." Karkat said. "Adopted."

"Oh! That's great! I-"

"John! Roxy says to hurry up if we want a ride!" Karkat turned to see Mrs. Lalonde running up to them.

"Mom!" Casey said, hugging her. Wait, mom?

"Wait, you two are married?" Karkat asked.

"Yes, I just didn't want to change my last name." Mrs. Lalonde said. "Rose Egbert would just sound a bit weird."

"Hey! Is that an insult?" Mr. Egbert demanded.

"Of course not John. It's just you're the only person who sounds good with the name Egbert."

HONK! HONK! A car horn beeped and Karkat heard Miss Lalonde yell.

"I'm leaving in twenty seconds!" Mrs. Lalonde picked up Casey and Mr. Egbert took off to the car Miss Lalonde was in.

"It was nice seeing you Karkat." Mrs. Lalonde said before running up to the car. Karkat watched as they got in and the car drove off. Well, he learnt something new.

"Well, let's go home Nepeta." Karkat said. Nepeta nodded.

"Okay. Bye Aranea!" Nepeta said.

"Bye!" Aranea called to her. Karkat led Nepeta out of the school grounds and the way home.

"By the way, the furniture for your room arrived. Kanaya's helping the people with it." Karkat said.

"Yay!" Nepeta cried. She ran forward, pulling Karkat behind her. "Let's go! Let's go! I wanna see my new stuff!" Karkat laughed and ran with her. She was so cute when she was excited.

**And I put JohnRose there because Casey. :)**

**Okay, ages: John: 36, Sollux: 11, Roxy: 37 Calliope: 37(just thought that up now), Jade: 36, Aranea: 6, Horrus: 6, Rufioh: 6, Jane: 6, Casey: 6.**

**Hope you all liked the chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**And I'm back with another chapter. Please enjoy and review.**

Karkat was sitting with Nepeta in her newly furnished bedroom. Nepeta was jumping on her ladybug shaped bed and giggling. Karkat was sitting against the wall, texting Terezi.

CG: SO APPARENTLY MR. EGBERT AND MRS. LALONDE ARE MARRIED.

GC: S3R1OUSLY?!

CG: YEAH, THEIR DAUGHTER CASEY IS IN NEPETA'S CLASS. I MET HER TODAY WHEN I WENT TO PICK UP NEPETA.

GC: OH! H4S SH3 M4D3 LOTS OF FR13NDS?

CG: YEAH, SHE'S FRIENDS WITH CASEY, THIS GIRL ARANEA, EQUIUS'S SON HORRUS, CASEY'S COUSIN JANE AND SOME KID NAMED RUFIOH.

GC: GR34T! 1S SH3 3NJOY1NG SCHOOL?

CG: YEAH.

CG: …

CG: ANYTHING GOING ON WITH YOU?

GC: W3LL, 1 M3Y L4TUL4'S BOYFR13ND M1TUNA. H3R3'S 4 P1CTUR3.

Terezi sent him a picture of a guy with brown hair and a yellow and black helmet with an eye cover that was half red and half blue. He was balancing awkwardly on a skateboard, and he wasn't staring directly at the camera. He reminded Karkat of Sollux.

CG: WHAT'S HE LIKE?

GC: R34LLY N1C3, 4CTU4LLY. H3'S R34L SW33T 4ND L4TUL4 T4K3S GOOD C4R3 OF H1M.

CG: THAT'S GREAT TO HEAR.

GC: 1 4LSO M3T TH1S K1D N4M3D D4V3. H3 S41D H3'S COMP3T1NG 1N 4 R4P CONT3ST H3R3 1N TOWN. W4NT M3 TO V1D3O T4P3 1T?

CG: NAH, THAT'S OKAY.

GC: OK4Y.

GC: GO DO YOU'R3 HOM3WORK!

CG: IS THAT AN ORDER?

GC: Y3S! :]

CG: OKAY. LOVE YOU.

GC: YOU TOO. T4LK SOON!

GC: *K1SS3S*

CG: *HUGS*

Karkat sighed and got off his phone. Might as well stop delaying and do that homework. He picked up the paper and pulled a pencil out of his jeans pocket. He stared at the questions with a blank mind. This was going to be impossible! Maybe Kanaya could help. So Karkat texted Kanaya.

CG: HEY, WHAT SHOULD I DO FOR A CAREER?

GA: Oh, Are You Doing A Worksheet For School?

CG: YEAH, WHAT SHOULD I PUT ON IT?

GA: I Cannot Tell You What You Should Do. That Is Your Own Decision.

CG: DAMMIT, I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING. C'MON, GIVE ME AN IDEA TO START WITH.

GA: Well, What Do You Like Doing?

CG: HANGING OUT WITH TEREZI, MAKING NEPETA HAPPY AND PLAYING VIDEO GAMES.

GA: Alright, Focus On The Making Nepeta Happy Part. What Sort Of Job Could You Do For Children?

CG: UH, START AN ORPHANAGE?

GA: Is That Something You Would Like To Do?

CG: UM, I DON'T KNOW. MAYBE.

GA: Alright, What Else?

CG: UH…BE A TEACHER?

CG: NAH, DON'T WANNA DO THAT. HANG ON.

CG: WORK AT A DAYCARE?

GA: Do You Want To Do That?

CG: UH, I DON'T KNOW. PROBABLY NOT.

CG: HOW ABOUT…

CG: …

CG: …WORK AT A KID'S HOSPITAL?

GA: Are You Interested In Medical Study?

CG: NO.

GA: Well, I Think You Have Found Your Career.

CG: WAIT, START AN ORPHANAGE?

CG: SERIOUSLY?

GA: Only If You Want To.

CG: …OKAY.

GA: Now Finish Your Homework!

GA: And Stop Depending On Others For Answers!

CG: WAIT, I HAVE A QUESTION.

GA: What?

CG: DO I HAVE ENOUGH MONEY TO BUY GOOGLE?

GA: No.

CG: DANGIT!

Karkat got off his phone and wrote down his answer to question one: _I want to start an orphanage_. Karkat looked at the second question and wrote: _I'll buy or build an orphanage and look for orphaned kids left on the street_. Karkat decided that it was a good answer, and he really did like the idea of doing that. Karkat looked at Nepeta, who was still jumping up and down.

"How's your arm feeling?" Karkat asked.

"Fine." Nepeta said. She stopped jumping and sat down next to Karkat.

"I can spell your name now!" she said.

"You can?" Karkat asked. Nepeta nodded.

"I learnt to at school! Watch." she took a piece of paper and a crayon and wrote some curvy letters: _Car cat_. Nepeta beamed up at Karkat proudly. Karkat shook his head.

"That's not actually how you spell it." he said. Nepeta frowned.

"But…it's the words 'car' and 'cat'. That's right, isn't it?"

"My name isn't actually the words car and cat. It just sounds like it." Karkat said. Nepeta blinked at him with wide eyes, clearly confused. "Here, I'll show you." Karkat took the crayon and wrote his name on the paper. "See? The Cs are replaced with Ks and it's one whole word, so there's no spacing between kar and kat. Get it?" Nepeta nodded slowly.

"I think so." she said. She took the crayon and began to repeatedly write Karkat's name.

Karkat. Karkat. Karkat. Karkat. Karkat. Karkat. Karkat. Karkat. Karkat. Karkat. Karkat. Karkat. Karkat. Karkat. Karkat. Karkat. Karkat. Karkat. Karkat. Karkat. Karkat. Karkat. Karkat. Karkat. Karkat. Karkat. Karkat. Karkat. Karkat. Karkat. Karkat. Karkat. Karkat. Karkat. Karkat. Karkat.

"How's that?" Nepeta asked.

"That's great." Karkat said. "Can you spell your name?"

"Yeah!" Nepeta said. She wrote her name multiple times on the paper.

Nepeta Nepeta Nepeta Nepeta Nepeta Nepeta Nepeta Nepeta Nepeta Nepeta Nepeta Nepeta Nepeta Nepeta Nepeta Nepeta Nepeta Nepeta Nepeta Nepeta Nepeta Nepeta Nepeta Nepeta Nepeta Nepeta Nepeta Nepeta Nepeta Nepeta Nepeta Nepeta Nepeta Nepeta Nepeta Nepeta.

"Nice." Karkat said. Nepeta beamed proudly at him.

"Thanks." she said. A knock at the door interrupted her before she could say more. Kanaya poked her head in.

"Karkat, Dominic said some kid gave him this letter for you." she said, handing Karkat a letter. It hadn't been sealed shut so Karkat just took the note out of the envelope and opened it.

**HONK :0)**

Karkat crumpled up the paper and threw it against the wall. That little prick! Karkat had been able to forget he existed until he sent that letter. Kanaya picked up the note and smoothed it out.

"Who is this from?" she asked.

"Gamzee." Karkat said bitterly. Kanaya nodded.

"I will recycle it. Why don't you two watch some TV?"

"Yeah, sure." Karkat said. It would help get his mind off of Gamzee.

"Can I watch?" Nepeta asked. Karkat nodded.

"Yeah, of course. What kind of show do you want to watch?"

"Uhh, I don't know." Nepeta said.

"Just watch a children's channel and I'm sure there will be something she likes." Kanaya said. Karkat nodded.

"Come on Nepeta." Karkat said, taking her hand. He led her to the living room. The living room had a large flat screen TV, a long comfy couch and a box of movies and video games. There was also a coffee table with the remotes. Karkat had Nepeta sit on the couch while he turned on the TV. It was currently at a sport's game. Karkat flipped through channels until he finally found something for little kids. There was a TV show about a little boy with a rod that shoots rainbows and it looked like he was fighting evil moths. And the good guy's army was a bunch of butterflies. Wow, what the heck?

Nepeta seemed to love it though. She stared with interest at the show. Karkat sat next to her, but didn't really feel like watching the show. Instead he decided to text Terezi.

CG: HEY, I FINISHED MY HOMEWORK.

GC: GR34T. WH4T D1D YOU PUT DOWN?

CG: START AN ORPHANAGE.

GC: 4WWW! TH4T'S SO CUT3!

CG: IT IS?

GC: Y43H!

GC: 1T'S R34LLY CUT3!

CG: THANKS.

GC: HOW'S N3P3T4?

CG: SHE'S WATCHING TV RIGHT NOW. SOME SHOW ABOUT A KID WITH A RAINBOW-SHOOTING WAND WITH AN ARMY OF BUTTERFLIES FIGHTING EVIL MOTHS.

GC: WH4T TH3 H3CK?

CG: YEAH, THAT WAS MY REACTION TOO.

GC: 1'D FORGOTT3N HOW WE1RD K1DS SHOWS 4R3.

CG: YEAH, SAME HERE.

CG: ANYTHING ELSE GOING ON WITH YOU?

GC: NOT MUCH.

GC: OH, L4TUL4's HE

GC: H3y, K4rkl3z?!

GC: 1t'z K4rkl3z! H1!

CG: LATULA, I'M TRYING TO TALK TO TEREZI!

GC: But K4rkl3z, 1 h4v3n't t4lk3d to you 1n 4g3z!

GC: How 4r3 th1ngz?! T3r3z1 won't t3ll m3 4nyth1ng!

CG: CAN YOU JUST GIVE THE PHONE BACK TO TEREZI?

CG: HELLO?

CG: WHAT ARE YOU DOING NOW?

GC: Who'z N3p3t4?

CG: YOU WERE READING OUR CONVERSATION!

GC: Of courz3 1 w4z!

GC: So who'z N3p3t4?!

CG: GIVE TEREZI BACK HER PHONE!

GC: No!

GC: Now who'z N3p3t4?

CG: STFU! I'M NOT SAYING!

GC: T3ll m3 K4rkl3z!

GC: T3ll m3!

CG: NO!

CG: JESUS! GIVE TEREZI BACK HER PHONE!

GC: Not unt1l you t3ll m3!

GC: Who'z N3p3t4?

CG: SHE'S A LITTLE GIRL. END OF CONVERSATION, NOW GIVE TEREZI THE PHONE!

GC: No w4y! Th4t w4z 4 t3rr1bl3 d3zcripti

GC: H1, 1 GOT TH3 PHON3 B4CK!

CG: OH, GREAT.

GC: OK4Y, L4TUL4'S B31NG 4 BOTH3R.

GC: 1'M GO1NG TO H4V3 TO C4LL YOU B4CK.

GC: BY3.

CG: BYE.

Karkat put his phone back in his pocket and looked at Nepeta. She had fallen asleep and was hugging a pillow. Karkat looked at the clock and realized it was about time for Nepeta to go to bed. So Karkat picked her up and carried her over to her room. He put her in bed and she blinked at him tiredly.

"Bedtime Nepeta." Karkat said. "Go to sleep."

"Tell me a story." Nepeta said. "Please Karkitty?"

"Uh…okay, let me think." Karkat said. "Once upon a time, there was a princess. She ruled over a nice and happy kingdom. When invaders from the north attacked a hero from a distant realm saved the kingdom. The hero and the princess got married and they lived happily ever after." When Karkat finished he realized Nepeta was asleep. That was fine, he didn't want to have to think up another story. He wasn't exactly good at it. Karkat got up and turned off the lights.

"Good night." he whispered before closing the door.

**Hope it was cute. :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi. Sorry, I was gonna post another chapter yesterday, but I was really tired and just watched my sister play videogames.**

**Anyway, here's another chapter. Please enjoy. :)**

The days seemed to pass rather slowly for Karkat, with moments of Nepeta being adorable filling them in. Like when she learned finger painting in school. That night she used her finger painting talents on the sleeping Dominic. She painted cat whiskers on his cheeks and gave him a red nose. The next day when Karkat was leaving for school and he saw Dominic, he wondered if he should mention it. In the end he didn't. When Kanaya was leaving to get groceries she had to try not to laugh when she saw Dominic.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" he asked.

"Yes, you do." Kanaya said, smiling. Dominic pulled out his phone and checked his face. He immediately texted Karkat.

DD: Karkat! Why the hell didn't you tell me I had whiskers and a red nose painted on me! Did you do this?!

CG: DOMINIC, OUT OF EVERYONE AT THE MANOR, WHO LIKES CATS THE MOST AND WHO LOVES FINGER PAINTING?

DD: Nepeta.

CG: EXACTLY. AND I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING BECAUSE IT WILL HURT NEPETA'S FEELINGS IF YOU TAKE IT OFF.

DD: But I look so stupid!

CG: YEAH, BUT JUST KEEP IT ON FOR THE DAY. WE NEVER GET ANY VISITORS ANYWAY.

DD: Fine.

Coincidentally, they did get a visitor. While Karkat was picking up Nepeta the boy with clown face paint came. Dominic remembered him from when he'd come with a letter for Karkat. Dominic had found him suspicious when he'd first seen him. He was no happier to see him now, especially with his face painted by Nepeta.

"What do you want?" Dominic asked.

"Whoa, nice face paint motherfucker." the boy said. Dominic rolled his eyes.

"Ha-ha. What do you want?"

"But my face paint's much more miraculous, wouldn't you say?" the boy continued on like he hadn't heard him. "I could do your face paint motherfucker. It'd look like a motherfucking miracle."

"No thanks. Now what do you want?" Dominic asked again. He was losing his patience.

"I was wondering if Karbro is home."

"He's not."

"Will he be home soon?"

"No." Dominic lied. "So you can leave!" The boy glared at him and stalked off. When Karkat got home, Dominic mentioned what happened (while Nepeta was in her room).

"What the fuck?!" Karkat exclaimed. Dominic nodded.

"Yeah. I'm guessing he's bad news, right?"

"Oh yeah. Didn't Kanaya mention what happened at school?" Karkat asked.

"Oh, yeah. That was the kid?" Dominic asked. Karkat nodded, scowling. "Well, I'll let you know if he shows up again." Dominic promised.

He didn't show up, but Karkat still asked the next day. He was glad that Gamzee hadn't shown up, but the fact that he had twice now worried him.

But after the slow passing of days Karkat completely forgot about Gamzee. Instead he was focused on one fact: Terezi was coming home today! She'd promised to come visit after school, since she would be getting back during the last class of the day. Karkat was excited and distracted the whole school day. When the end-of-day bell finally rang he ran to his locker and grabbed his stuff. He then ran to pick up Nepeta, but he didn't make her hurry, since that would have been mean.

Nepeta noticed that Karkat seemed excited. She wondered why, but didn't ask him because she was pretty sure he wasn't in a calm enough mood to have a conversation. It was a nice and sunny day, but of course there was still a cold breeze since it was September. Nepeta missed summer already.

When they got home Karkat sat in the living room, but he didn't turn on the TV. Nepeta sat next to him and picked up the remote. She still didn't understand all the buttons on it, so she didn't know how to turn the TV on. She looked at Karkat but he was distracted.

"Karkitty, can you turn the TV on?" Nepeta asked. Karkat jumped slightly like he hadn't realized she was there.

"Sure." he said. He pressed a button on the remote and the TV turned on. It was still at the channel Nepeta liked to watch. Nepeta grinned and climbed onto Karkat's lap. Karkat patted her head.

After awhile Nepeta started to get tired. School had involved lots of running that day, and Nepeta was feeling really worn out. She yawned and lay down on Karkat's lap. Karkat scratched behind her ears and Nepeta hummed softly. She was pretty sure it sounded like purring. She sighed and felt herself relax. She could tell she was falling asleep.

When Nepeta woke up Karkat wasn't in the room anymore. Nepeta got up and walked out of the room. Where did he go? Kanaya walked by carrying some laundry.

"Mama! Where's Karkitty?" Nepeta asked.

"He's in his room." Kanaya said. Nepeta ran off down the halls. She could remember where Karkat's room was because it was close to hers! When she got to the door she shoved it open.

"Karkitty!" she said. She stopped in the doorway when she noticed another girl sitting next to Karkat.

Karkat jumped when Nepeta came in, yelling. Terezi looked at Nepeta in surprise and there was a moment of awkward silence. Nepeta ran out and shut the door.

"Nepeta! Come back, it's okay." Karkat said, getting up. He opened the door and Nepeta jumped on him.

"Karkitty! Who's she?" Nepeta asked, pointing at Terezi. Terezi smiled and waved sort of in their direction.

"Oh, are you Nepeta?" Terezi asked.

"How does she know my name?" Nepeta whispered, hiding behind Karkat.

"It's okay Nepeta." Karkat said. "This is my girlfriend Terezi. Terezi, this is Nepeta."

"Hi Nepeta!" Terezi said, coming over and holding out her hand. Nepeta shuffled shyly over to her and slowly shook her hand.

"Your friend?" Nepeta asked.

"No, girlfriend." Karkat said. Nepeta looked confused.

"Lover." Terezi said. Nepeta's face brightened up and she grinned.

"Oh! Oh! Really Karkitty?!" she said. Karkat nodded. Nepeta squealed and clapped her hands. "Oh! You're so cute together!"

"Ha ha! Thank you!" Terezi said. Nepeta jumped up.

"Wait here. I'll be right back!" she said. She ran out of the room, leaving Karkat and Terezi in some awkward silence.

"Where's she going?" Terezi asked. Karkat shrugged.

"I have no idea." he said. They waited in silence for a few minutes until Nepeta came running back.

"Here!" she said, holding up a drawing. It was a drawing of Karkat and Terezi with a heart above their heads. "Do you like it? Do you?"

"Yeah, it's really cute." Karkat said. Nepeta grinned and looked at Terezi.

"Do you like it?" she asked.

"Um, I can't see it." Terezi said.

"But I'm holding it right here." Nepeta said. She held it closer to Terezi's face. "Do you see it now?"

"No, Nepeta." Karkat said. "Terezi's blind. She can't see."

"Huh?" Nepeta asked.

"I was born unable to see things." Terezi said. Nepeta stared at her with wide eyes.

"So you've never seen a cat?" she asked. Terezi laughed and shook her head.

"No. But what did you do that Karkat likes?" she asked.

"She did a drawing of us." Karkat said.

"It's a shipping drawing!" Nepeta said. "I'm gonna do them for all my friends too!"

"That's so sweet." Terezi said. Nepeta grinned and hugged her.

"Thank you!" she said. Terezi smiled and patted Nepeta's head.

"You're welcome." Terezi said. Nepeta let go of her and turned to Karkat.

"Karkitty, you can keep the shipping drawing!" she said, handing it to Karkat.

"Oh, thanks." he said. He put it on the desk with his computer. "I'll stick it on the wall later."

"You could put it next to the drawing she did of you." Terezi said. "You described it pretty well, and I think the drawing would look good next to it."

"Yeah!" Nepeta said. "It'll be so cute!"

"Hey who wants a snack?" Alex asked, coming in. He was carrying a plate with apple slices.

"Food!" Nepeta said, jumping to reach the plate. Alex laughed and put it on the ground.

"Hi Terezi. How have you been?" Alex asked. All of the staff had met Terezi a long time ago.

"Good. Latula was kind of annoying, but she always is." Terezi said. Alex smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, cousins can be like that sometimes." he said.

"Do you wanna see my shipping drawing?" Nepeta asked.

"Yeah! You did a shipping drawing?" Alex said. Nepeta nodded and grabbed the drawing.

"See? It's Karkitty and Terezi." Nepeta said.

"That's really cute. Have you done others?" Alex asked.

"Not yet. I'll go do them now!" Nepeta said. She dropped the drawing and ran out of the room.

Nepeta sat down in her room and grabbed some crayons. The papers were still lying on the floor conveniently. Nepeta picked up a piece of paper and grinned. First, she would draw Rufioh and Horrus. They were so cute together! Though Nepeta wasn't sure who to ship Casey and Aranea with yet. But she was sure she'd find someone eventually. Wait, how would they look together? Nepeta stopped and pictured it and began to grin.

"Purrfect!" she said, purring happily. She began to draw, humming as she did.

"So, anything interesting happen with you?" Alex asked Terezi. Terezi shook her head.

"Not really. Oh, but I did video tape a bit of a rap contest." she said.

"I thought you weren't going to." Karkat said. Terezi shrugged.

"You can be kinda indecisive, so I decided to anyway." She pulled her phone and handed it to Karkat. He brought up the video and hit play. "I actually had Latula video tape it." Karkat nodded as a guy with hair so blond it was white with black shades that hid his eyes walked onto a stage. "That's the guy Dave I mentioned to you."

"How can he see in the dark light with those shades on?" Alex asked. Terezi just shrugged as Dave started rapping. Karkat didn't really follow the rap, but it involved lots of apple juice and irony. The video finished when he stopped.

"That's it?" Karkat asked.

"My phone's battery got low after that, and I didn't want it to die in case you called." Terezi explained. Karkat smiled and patted her head.

"I did shipping drawings!" Nepeta yelled suddenly, running in. She held up two drawings, one with two boys Karkat didn't recognize and another with Casey and Aranea. "Do you like them?"

"They're cute." Karkat said. "But don't mention them to you're friends."

"What? Why not?" Nepeta pouted.

"Because they might find it weird that you're shipping them together." Karkat explained. Nepeta pouted but nodded.

"Hey, why don't we go have some ice cream?" Terezi asked, changing the subject.

"Ice-cream! Ice-cream!" Nepeta exclaimed, jumping up and down. Karkat grinned and nodded.

"Sure, let's go." They got their shoes on and walked outside. Dominic waved to them as they left and Nepeta offered to paint his face again.

"No thanks." he said. Nepeta pouted but didn't insist further. They walked to the park, where an ice-cream truck was parked. Nepeta ran ahead of them to it. Karkat grabbed Terezi's hand and ran after her. At the ice-cream truck, Nepeta asked for rainbow sherbet. Karkat got chocolate and Terezi got strawberry. They sat down on a bench and had their ice-cream.

"This is yummy!" Nepeta announced. Karkat nodded, smiling. Ice-cream always put him in a good mood.

"Oh, aren't you Karkat?" Karkat turned around to see Sollux standing behind him.

"Yeah, hi." Karkat said. Sollux grinned.

"You're computer thkillth thuck, you know?" Karkat scowled at him. For a kid, he was pretty obnoxious.

"Oh yeah? Well-"

"Karkles!" Oh, what the heck?! Karkat groaned when he saw Latula on her skateboard, racing over to him. "Karkles! I didn't know you were friends with Sollux!"

"Oh, we're not really friendth Latula." Sollux said. "We're jutht in the thame computer clath."

"Ah, right! Because you're a genius!" Latula grinned and ruffled Sollux's hair. "Bet you're mom's proud!" Sollux frowned and nodded. "Oh, but here comes you're dad!" Latula turned and pointed at a guy Karkat recognized as Mituna. He was slowly skateboarding over, balancing carefully. Sollux ran up to him.

"Dad!" he yelled, grinning. Mituna stopped and hugged Sollux.

"You're dating his dad?" Terezi asked.

"Yeah, he's so sweet!" Latula said. "Sollux's parents are divorced, and his mom's raising him. Mituna's always in touch with him though. Since he wanted to go visit him I decided to come along." Mituna and Sollux walked over to them.

"Tula! Your cousin?" Mituna asked, pointing at Terezi.

"Yeah, you met her already, remember?" Latula said. Mituna cocked his head to the side and frowned.

"Uh, huh?" Latula just smiled and shook her head.

"Never mind. How have you been Sollux?"

"Good. I hacked into the thcool account and almotht got to canthel thcool next week, but mom caught me." Sollux grinned. Latula laughed and Mituna smiled.

"Good kid." he said, patting Sollux's head. Sollux smiled.

"Thanks dad." he said.

"Sollux! Time to go home!" Principal Megido came walking up to him. Sollux scowled.

"Already? But mom, dad just got here!" he whined. Megido sighed.

"I know, and I'm sorry, but you have so much coding to do for tomorrow." She patted his head and he flinched. "You can see him tomorrow, I promise."

"Bye dad." Sollux grumbled, hugging Mituna. Mituna hugged him back, but he was watching Principal Megido. She didn't even look at him and instead took Sollux's hand.

"Nice to see you're back Terezi." she said. Terezi nodded.

"Aradia?" Mituna said. He reached out his hand at her but Megido pushed it down.

"I'm sorry, I have to go now, Mituna. You can see Sollux tomorrow, okay?" Mituna nodded, still staring at her. Megido nodded at Latula then walked off, dragging Sollux with her.

"How old is Principal Megido?" Terezi asked.

"Uh, twenty seven." Latula said. Karkat frowned. She and Mituna were five years apart, and if Sollux was eleven, then she'd been sixteen when she gave birth.

"Ice-cream." Mituna said suddenly, looking at Karkat's melting chocolate ice-cream. Karkat started eating it before more of it dripped down his hand. Latula grinned.

"Yeah! Let's go get ice-cream Mituna!" Latula dragged him over to the ice-cream truck. They came back with their ice-cream and the group talked for awhile. Eventually Karkat and Nepeta went home. Latula offered to drive them but Karkat declined. So instead she would be driving Terezi home.

"Bye." Karkat said, kissing Terezi.

"Talk to you tomorrow." she said, smiling. Nepeta grinned at them, and so did Latula. Karkat blushed and said another goodbye to Terezi before walking home. When he got home he watched some TV with Nepeta. When it was time for her to go to bed he told her the story Cinderella from memory. He was pretty sure he got it all right, and Nepeta fell asleep. Karkat went back to his room and realized he still had to tape up the shipping drawing. He grabbed some tape and put it next to Nepeta's drawing of him. It did look good there. He smiled and lay down in bed. Monday, he could talk to Terezi at school. And in the meantime, he could see her tomorrow, and the day after! Now, things wouldn't be boring!

**Nepeta ships it so hard. :3**

**And ages: Dave-(I didn't mention him yet, right? I just mentioned him first in this chapter, right?)-: 16**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi! Sorry I didn't update for awhile, school finally started because the teacher strike ended so I've been busy with shit. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

Monday morning Karkat was in a much better mood while he got ready for school. Terezi would be there, and Gamzee was still suspended! That meant the day would be great!

"Karkitty, I want a cat." Nepeta said, snapping him out of his thoughts. They were at the breakfast table, eating pancakes.

"What? Where'd that come from?" Karkat asked, surprised.

"I love cats. I want a kitty." Nepeta said, making her eyes big. "Pleeeeaaaase?"

"Do not spoil her." Kanaya said. Karkat sighed.

"I'll think about it, okay?" he said. Nepeta grinned and nodded.

"Okay! Just remember, kitties are adorable!" Karkat smiled and nodded. Maybe a cat would be nice. Karkat finished his breakfast and grabbed his bag.

"Bye Nepeta." he said, kissing her forehead. Nepeta grinned and kissed his cheek.

"Bye big brother!" Nepeta waved to him as he walked off to school. Karkat waved back as he walked, then turned and faced forward.

When he got to school homeroom had already started. Luckily, the teacher, Kankri, wasn't there yet. Karkat sat next to Terezi, who grinned at him.

"Hi." she said. Karkat kissed her nose.

"Good morning. How are you?"

"Tired. Latula decided to stay over for the whole weekend, so I didn't get much sleep. How about you?"

"Nepeta announced she wants a cat."

"Aw! What did you say?"

"I said I'd think about it." Before they could keep talking Kankri walked in and everyone groaned silently.

"Is everyone here? Uh…yes! Alright, for today, I have a lecture about-"

"Hey, Kanny!" Everyone turned in surprise when a woman walked into the classroom. She had skin a little bit darker than Kanaya's and black hair that went down to the middle of her back. She was wearing a long black dress with a rather low collar and no sleeves, which showed off the swirling tattoos on her arm. She looked like she worked at a night club.

"Wha-Porrim, what are you doing here?!" Kankri exclaimed. "I am in the middle of teaching!"

"I know Kanny, but I had to come talk to you." the woman, Porrim, said. She walked up to him and kissed his cheek. The whole class did a double take and Kankri flailed a bit.

"Porrim! This is incredibly triggering!" he yelled. Porrim grinned and patted his head.

"Sorry, Kanny."

"Are you his wife?" a boy near the front asked. Porrim smiled.

"Not yet, we're getting married near Christmas." She held up her left hand, showing off a sparkling gold ring.

"Porrim, do you have a reason for coming here?" Kankri asked.

"Oh, yes. Is there somewhere I can talk to you in private?" Porrim asked, suddenly becoming serious.

"Uh, yes. The back room." Kankri turned to the class. "Behave!" he said, before leading Porrim through the door into the back room. Immediately most of the class crowded around the door.

"What are they saying?"

"Shush, I can't hear them!"

"Get back to your seats!" Kankri yelled, looking out the door. The kids ran back to their seats quickly. "Karkat, you're in charge for a few minutes. If anyone misbehaves, throw something at them." Karkat blinked in surprise. Throw something at them? That wasn't something Kankri usually said. But the kids didn't do anything, probably because the rich kid was in charge. Karkat rolled his eyes and ignored their stares. After a few minutes Kankri and Porrim came out. Kankri had a look of shock and amazement on his face.

"I'll see you." Porrim said, kissing his cheek. He just nodded and sat down at his desk. Porrim turned and looked at Karkat. "You're Karkat, right? Is Kanaya still you're maid?"

"Uh, yeah." Karkat said, confused. Porrim nodded.

"Great, I can go see her then. I'll come after school." And then she walked out of the classroom and everyone waited for Kankri to begin a lecture. But for once, he was completely silent.

"Did you get her pregnant?" the guy near the front asked. Kankri opened his mouth to say something, then stopped. He picked up the whiteboard eraser and threw it at the kid. "Ow! What the heck?!"

"Class, talk amongst yourselves for now." Kankri said. Everyone immediately began talking loudly. "Quietly!" Kankri yelled. Everyone reduced their voices to whispers, but Karkat could still hear them and knew that everyone was talking about the same thing: he hadn't denied it.

The bell rang and Karkat and Terezi walked to English class. Mrs. Lalonde gave Terezi the work she'd missed and got everyone else to read their books. About halfway into the class Terezi left to use the washroom. Fifteen minutes later, she still wasn't back. Karkat asked to get a drink of water, but he actually wanted to find Terezi. He walked quickly past the water fountain and to the stairs. The washrooms were all downstairs.

"Don't leave him! He needs you!" Karkat froze. Was that Gamzee? He was suspended!

"I don't even know what you're talking about! Leave me alone!" Okay, that was Terezi. Karkat ran down the stairs and looked behind them.

Gamzee had Terezi pressed against a wall and was glaring at her. Terezi was trying to get out of his grip, but he was too strong. Karkat ran at him and shoved him off her. Gamzee fell to the ground and Karkat pulled Terezi away.

"Karkat?" Terezi asked.

"Yeah, you okay?" Terezi nodded. Gamzee just stared at them, still on the ground.

"Don't hurt others." he said. Karkat frowned.

"What is he talking about?" he asked.

"No idea, he kept telling me not to hurt you, or something." she said. "I don't know why, it's not like I'm going anywhere."

"Fuck off, Gamzee." Karkat snapped. He grabbed Terezi's arm and pulled her away.

"Don't hurt him!" Gamzee yelled again. Karkat and Terezi ran back upstairs while Gamzee kept yelling at them. When they got back to the class there was only ten minutes left. They spent in on their phones. When the bell rang they got their stuff and went to gym class.

The rest of the day passed quickly enough and after school Terezi came with Karkat to pick up Nepeta. They got there early enough that all her friends were there. A teacher was standing with them, talking to who Karkat assumed was Jane.

"Karkitty! Terezi!" Nepeta ran over and hugged them. "Come meet my friends, Terezi! And Jane's aunt! She's our music teacher!" Nepeta pulled them over to her group and introduced them all.

"Nice to meet you, Karkat." the teacher said. "You too, Terezi. Didn't you meet Dave? I remember him mentioning a blind girl named Terezi."

"Oh, I had a conversation with him. Why? How do you know him?" Terezi asked.

"I'm his mom, Jade Strider. How did he do with the rap contest?"

"He didn't win, but I got a video." Terezi pulled out her phone and Karkat brought up the video. Jade watched it while Nepeta talked to her friends.

"Hey, Terezi!" Karkat and Terezi turned to see Dave running up. "What are you doing here? Who's this?" Karkat frowned. Okay, that was a first. Someone didn't know who he was.

"Hi Dave, this is Karkat. We're picking up his little sister." Nepeta turned and looked at Dave.

"Karkitty, who's he?" she asked, hiding behind his leg.

"I'm Dave Strider, the coolest of the ironic cool kids." Dave said. Jade rolled her eyes and handed Terezi back her phone.

"Ha-ha, Dave. Nice rapping, but I think you should get an actual subject for your raps."

"There was one! Didn't you notice?" Dave asked. Jade shook her head and he sighed. "Fine, I'll work on it."

"Karkitty, are we going now?" Nepeta asked. Karkat nodded.

"Yeah, we gotta go." He took her hand and led her away while she waved to her friends.

"Bye guys!" she called. Her friends called bye back. Karkat picked Nepeta up and put her on his shoulders. "Whee! I'm so tall!" she declared. Terezi laughed.

"So, Jade's Jane's aunt?" Karkat asked. Nepeta nodded. "They do look a bit alike, don't they?"

"Yeah, her dad's Jade's brother, and Casey's dad is also Jane's dad's brother. And Casey's mom's Jade's husband's sister." Nepeta said.

"Wow, did you spend all day memorizing that?" Karkat asked. Nepeta nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, are you proud?"

"Yeah." Karkat reached up and pat her head. Nepeta purred and smiled.

"So Karkitty, can I get a cat?" Nepeta asked, bending down to look at Karkat in the eyes.

"Uh, sure, why not?" Karkat said. Nepeta squealed and hugged his head.

"Thank you! Thank you!"

"We'll go pick one out on the weekend, okay?" Karkat said. Nepeta grinned and nodded.

When they got to the mansion Karkat found that Porrim was really there.

"Hi again." she said when she saw him and Terezi. Nepeta hid her face in Karkat's hair.

"Uh, why are you here?" Karkat asked.

"Porrim is my younger sister." Kanaya said.

"I didn't know you had a sister!" Karkat exclaimed. Kanaya shrugged.

"It didn't seem like important information." Karkat, Terezi and Nepeta decided to let them talk and went to the living room. Nepeta picked up the remote and looked at Karkat.

"Okay, here." Karkat took the remote and turned the TV on for her. Nepeta grinned and sat down next to him. Karkat put his arm around Terezi and they closed their eyes. Eventually they fell asleep to the sound of a cartoon jingle.

**Yes, PorrimxKankri. Because it is so cute. :3**

**By the way, Jane's dad is Jake. So John, Jade and Jake are all siblings (John and Jade are twins). I've got no clue who Jane's mom is. And then Rose, Dirk and Roxy are siblings (Dirk and Roxy are twins).**

**Okay, ages: Porrim: 28 Kankri: 28.**

**Hope you liked the chapter. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm gonna do my best to update every two days from now on. We'll see how that goes.**

"Karkitty! Get up! Get up!" Nepeta jumped up and down on Karkat's bed. Karkat groaned and sat up.

"Nepeta, it's six in the morning on a Saturday, let me sleep!"

"But you said we could get a cat!" Nepeta protested. Karkat groaned and lay back down.

"Ten more minutes." he mumbled. Nepeta grabbed his pillow and started hitting him with it.

"No! I wanna go now!" she yelled.

"Okay! Fine!" Karkat got up and put some clothes on. Nepeta danced around him, singing.

"We're gonna get a cat! We're gonna get a cat!" Karkat sighed and brushed his teeth. He wasn't really that hungry, so he didn't have breakfast. He helped Nepeta tie her shoes and told Kanaya where they were going.

"Alright, Porrim will be visiting later." Kanaya said.

"Again, why?"

"Well, we are going to make baby clothes for her child."

"You don't even know what its gender is." Kanaya shrugged.

"We will make two sets then. She might end up with twins." Karkat laughed.

"I can imagine the look on Kankri's face if that happened." Karkat had actually met Kankri when he came to pick up Porrim. It turns out Kankri had known his dad for a few years.

"Don't forget to buy supplies for the cat." Kanaya reminded them. Karkat nodded as Nepeta dragged him out the door. "And make sure it's house-trained!"

"I'll try!" Karkat said. Terezi would be meeting them at the pet store. Karkat smiled to himself. Terezi had only been home for a week, but already it had felt like she'd never left. And she got along great with Nepeta. When they got to the pet store Terezi was waiting outside.

"Terezi!" Nepeta cried, running up to her. Terezi grinned and held her arms out so that Nepeta could hug her. She stumbled a bit when Nepeta jumped on her, but laughed and hugged her back.

"Hi." Karkat said. Terezi put Nepeta down and kissed Karkat.

"Hi. I'm surprised you're up so early on a Saturday."

"Yeah, I got my own personal alarm clock." Karkat patted Nepeta's head and she giggled.

"Come on! Let's go!" She grabbed Karkat and Terezi's hands and dragged them into the store. They ran to the cat section and were instantly met with choruses of meows and mews. Nepeta pressed her face up against the window and stared at all the cats.

"How many are there?" Terezi asked.

"…Nine." Karkat said after he counted.

"I want that one!" Nepeta said, pointing to the white one with its face pressed up against the window. So Karkat got the lady behind the desk to get the cat out and handed it to Nepeta.

"We need to get supplies for the cat as well." Karkat said. So they got a cat bed, a food dish and water dish, some toys and a tin of catnip and some kitty litter and a box for it. They also got a cat comb and a scratching post. Karkat paid for it all, and then they walked outside where Latula was waiting with her car to carry it all.

"Aw! What a cute cat!" she said, looking at the kitten Nepeta was holding. "What's its name?"

"Her name in Nepkat!" Nepeta said. "Nepkat Pounce!"

"Nepkat?" Karkat asked. Nepeta nodded.

"It's a mix of our names, Karkitty!" She held up the kitten to his face. "The kitten symbolizes our bond of sibling love!"

"Oh, my, god!" Latula exclaimed. "That's so cute, Nepeta!"

"Thank you!" Nepeta said. She turned and looked at Karkat.

"Do you like it?" she asked, purring slightly.

"Yeah." Karkat said. "It's adorable." Nepeta purred and petted the kitten.

"It kinda looks like it has two mouths." Latula commented. Karkat looked at the kitten and realized it kind of did. There was a black mark underneath its mouth that looked like a second mouth.

"That sounds cute." Terezi said. "But are we going to keep standing here, or are we going to get this stuff in the car?"

"Oh, right!" Latula exclaimed. "Put the stuff in the trunk." She opened the trunk and helped put everything inside. Then Karkat, Terezi, Nepeta and Nepkat sat down in the back. Latula drove them to the mansion and helped them carry the stuff inside.

"Welcome back." Kanaya said. "How did it go?"

"This is Nepkat!" Nepeta said, holding up the kitten. Nepkat seemed nervous of the large environment.

"Well, I've shut all doors and windows that don't need to be opened, and I bought cat food because I knew you would forget." Karkat smacked his forehead with his hand. How had he forgotten that?!

"We can put her bed in my room!" Nepeta declared. So they put her bed, scratching post and toys in Nepeta's room. The food dish went in the dining room and the kitty litter in one of the bathrooms (one that nobody used). Then Nepeta put Nepkat down in her room and let the kitten explore her new home.

A few hours later they had learned that Nepkat hadn't been house-trained yet, she loved balls with a little bell inside them and she loved to climb up furniture or people. Karkat, Terezi and Latula laughed so hard when Nepkat climbed up Gary and sat on his bald head and licked his face and he had to look completely unemotional. Karkat wished he could have taken a picture, but he'd been too busy laughing. They got Nepkat to understand where the bathroom was and Kanaya trimmed her claws after seeing the scratches on Gary's head.

Terezi and Latula stayed for supper and Mituna came as well. While they ate and talked Nepeta sat next to Nepkat and watched her eat her food. Eventually Karkat made her sit at the table and eat her supper. They had scallop potatoes and steamed brussel-sprouts. Nepeta liked the scallop potatoes, but not the brussel-sprouts.

"I don't wanna eat them!" she whined.

"Nepeta, you can't go play with Nepkat until you finish eating them." Kanaya said. Nepeta whined and pouted some more but eventually ate them. After supper she played with Nepkat and Karkat and Terezi and Latula. After awhile Karkat announced it was time for bed.

"But I wanna play more!" Nepeta whined.

"It's your bedtime, Nepeta." Karkat said.

"I'm not tired!" Nepeta insisted. Karkat sighed and picked her up. Nepeta squealed and flailed as Karkat put her in bed. Nepkat climbed up onto the bed and licked Nepeta's nose. Nepeta giggled and licked Nepkat's forehead. Karkat put Nepkat in her bed, but she just got up and walked out of the room.

"Goodnight Nepeta." Karkat said, kissing her forehead.

"Goodnight." Nepeta said, closing her eyes. She had lied, she was tired.

**You can't say that wasn't cute. You just can't. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**This is pretty much just a tiny filler that I couldn't really put anywhere else but I really wanted this to happen so yeah.**

The next day, Karkat got to sleep in. When he did get up and went to breakfast he found Nepeta sitting at the table with an empty bowl of cereal.

"Good morning." Karkat said. "Where's Nepkat?"

"She's asleep." Nepeta said.

"Cats are mostly active at night." Kanaya said, passing Karkat a bowl of cereal. "She'll wake up eventually."

When Karkat finished eating his cereal he followed Nepeta to her room. Nepkat was awake and Nepeta played with her, Nepkat sat on her lap and she played with her paws. Karkat sat on the floor and watched her. Eventually he fell asleep.

"_Do you wanna play with Godcat Mom?" Karkat asked, holding up the white kitten to his mom. His mom nodded and took the kitten and sat down. She put Godcat on her lap and played with his paws. Karkat smiled and sat down, watching his mom play with the cat._

Karkat woke slowly. He smiled and looked at Nepeta. It was only then that he stopped and really looked at her. He had never realized it before, but she looked so much like his mom. She had the same colour hair and eyes and her face was shaped similarly. Her hair was cut shorter than his mom's, which had been long. But the resemblance was amazing when Karkat realized it. Karkat sat up and pulled Nepeta into a hug.

"Karkitty?" Nepeta asked.

"I love you." Karkat said. Nepeta hugged him and Nepkat climbed on his shoulder and licked his face.

"I love you too, big brother."


	13. Chapter 13

**And here's another chapter because the last one was just a tiny filler.**

A bit more than a month later, Nepeta's arm was fully healed and the cast was taken off. To celebrate, Latula took them all out for dinner. At some point she had decided she was staying in town permanently or something. Mituna came with them. They went to White Spot because Latula knew there wouldn't be many people and too much loud noise bothered Mituna. Sollux had met Nepeta a few times at that point and his mom had let him go as well. So they were a group of six at a booth.

"I want ice-cream!" Nepeta declared.

"You can have that for dessert if you have room." Karkat said. "Get something for dinner first."

"Hi." the waitress said. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"I'll have a beer." Latula said.

"No alcohol." Karkat said.

"Why not? We're celebrating little Nepeta's recovery from a broken arm! Celebrations mean beer!" Latula insisted.

"I'm not letting you be a bad influence on Nepeta!"

"Okay, then. Nepeta?" Latula looked at Nepeta, who looked back at her.

"Yes?" Nepeta asked.

"When you're older, don't ever order what I'm ordering now."

"Yes ma'am!" Nepeta said. Karkat sighed.

"Fine, whatever." he groaned.

"Water." Mituna said to the waitress.

"I'll have thome honey." Sollux said. The waitress blinked, clearly confused. "Jutht put it in a cup."

"I'll have iced tea." Nepeta said.

"I'll have root beer." Karkat said.

"I'll have Coca-Cola." Terezi said. The waitress nodded and walked off.

"Now, what are you kids going to eat?" Latula asked.

"I'll have the thalmon burger." Sollux said.

"I want fish!" Nepeta declared.

"They don't have fish in the kids menu." Karkat said. Nepeta whined and pouted, but Karkat just shook his head.

"Fine, I want macaroni and cheese." Nepeta said.

"I'll have a burger." Terezi said.

"Yeah, me too." Karkat said, looking at the list of burgers.

"I'm having ribs!" Latula said. "What about you, 'Tuna?"

"Pasta." Mituna said, pointing at the menu. Latula nodded.

"Sounds good!"

"Why didn't Kanaya come?" Nepeta asked.

"She's visiting Porrim and Kankri right now." Karkat said. Nepeta sighed and the waitress came back with their drinks (and honey for Sollux).

"Have you decided what to eat?" the waitress asked. Everyone nodded and said their order. The waitress nodded and walked off.

"When do we get our food?" Nepeta asked.

"When they finish cooking it." Karkat replied. Nepeta sipped her iced tea and doodled on the kids menu with the crayons. She drew a shipping drawing for Porrim and Kankri and one for Latula and Mituna. Then she ripped the drawings off the paper and handed the Latula and Mituna one to Latula and held onto the other one.

"Aw, thanks Nepeta!" Latula said. She held it in front of Mituna. "Look 'Tuna! She did a shipping drawing of us!" Mituna looked at it and smiled.

"Thanks." he said. Nepeta beamed proudly.

"You're welcome!" she said. They talked for awhile until their food came. Nepeta's mac 'n cheese came with fries and ketchup. Nepeta ate messily, covering her face with ketchup and melted cheese.

"Nepeta, you're fathe ith a meth!" Sollux said, laughing. He reached across the table and wiped some cheese and ketchup off her face with his hand, then licked his fingers and went back to eating. Nepeta grinned and licked her face. Karkat grabbed a napkin and wiped her face with it.

"No! I can eat it!" Nepeta protested.

"Try to be a bit civilized." Karkat grumbled. Nepeta stuck her tongue out at him and went back to eating.

"How are you going to drink that honey, Sollux?" Latula asked.

"With my thpoon." Sollux said. He picked up his spoon and dipped it in honey and ate it. Mituna picked up his spoon.

"Honey?" he asked. Sollux nodded and Mituna dipped his spoon in and ate the honey.

"Want thome, Nepeta?" Sollux asked. Nepeta grinned and nodded. Sollux dipped his spoon in the honey and held it out to Nepeta. Nepeta ate the honey and grinned, licking her lips.

"It's sweet!" she said.

"Of courthe it ith, it'th honey." Sollux said.

Karkat and Terezi bit into their burgers while Latula ate her ribs. Mituna ate his pasta and gave a bite to Latula. Latula gave him a piece of her ribs. She drank her beer and ordered more when her cup was empty. Sollux gave Nepeta a piece of his fish and she gave him some of her macaroni and cheese. She then gave some to Karkat, so he gave her a piece of the meat in his burger. Terezi gave him a bite of her burger, which had chicken in it. Karkat gave her a bite of his and Latula gave them each a piece of rib. Sollux gave Mituna a piece of his chicken and Mituna gave him some pasta. Latula gave Mituna a sip of beer and offered some to Karkat and Terezi. Karkat refused but to his surprise Terezi took a sip. Despite the fact Latula got half-drunk, she never yelled or shouted. Karkat realized that showed just how much she cared about Mituna. She even stopped ordering beer when she got halfway drunk so she wouldn't be completely drunk. They talked and laughed the whole evening until Nepeta fell asleep and Sollux began to get tired. When the bill came Latula looked to Karkat. He knew that was coming so he pulled out his wallet and paid. They took the mints and Latula drove everyone home.

"Bye." Terezi said. Karkat kissed her and smiled.

"Bye. See you tomorrow." He waved while holding sleeping Nepeta as Latula's car drove off. He carried Nepeta to her room and laid her in bed. Nepkat jumped up next to Nepeta and licked her face. Nepeta smiled and mumbled something, but didn't wake up. Karkat kissed her cheek and picked up Nepkat. He carried the kitten out of the room and turned out the light and shut the door. He sat in his room and played with Nepkat for awhile before he finally went to bed himself. Kanaya was still at Porrim's, but Karkat knew she'd be back by morning. He sighed and closed his eyes. That had been a good day.

**Check out all that cuteness and crap. :) Hope you all liked that.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's another chapter. It's cute and stuff. Enjoy. :3**

The next day Karkat woke up with a kitten tangled in his hair. He sighed and got up. Kanaya was in the dining room and snickered when she was Karkat. Nepeta was up too and giggled when she saw him.

"Kanaya, can you get Nepkat out of my hair?" Karkat asked pathetically. Kanaya smiled and carefully untangled Nepkat from his hair, then handed her to Nepeta.

"So, what do you want to do today, Nepeta?" Karkat asked, grabbing some waffles and pouring maple syrup over them.

"I wanna go to the gym!" Nepeta said. "My arm's all good now, so I can do something!"

"Okay, what do you want to do?" Nepeta shrugged.

"Dunno." she said.

"Okay, we'll see when we get there."

Karkat finished eating his breakfast and got ready. Then he took Nepeta out and they walked to the gym. Equius was standing by the door when they got there.

"Hello, Karkat and Nepeta." he said. "It's nice to see your arm is all better, Nepeta."

"Thanks!" Nepeta said, smiling. "Now I can do something here!"

"Yes! I hope you enjoy yourself." Equius said, patting her head. Nepeta nodded and Karkat led her through the gym to see everything. Equius came with them and explained everything to Nepeta. Then they came to the climbing wall.

"I wanna do that!" Nepeta yelled, pointing at it.

"You're sure?" Karkat asked. The climbing wall went awfully high and he didn't want to have to drag Nepeta down.

"I'm sure!" Nepeta declared. Karkat sighed.

"Alright. Let's get you suited up." So they got Nepeta set up with ropes and a harness and everything. Equius explained to Nepeta what she had to do.

"I will hold the line for you. When you want to come down, yell down to me." he said. Nepeta nodded.

"Okay." She said.

She walked up to the climbing wall and gripped the colourful handholds. She slowly began to climb. Karkat had gotten her to do the easiest rout. It had handholds the closest together. Karkat watched as Nepeta climbed, and climbed, and climbed and climbed. He was impressed. How high was she going to go? Karkat watched as Nepeta got higher and higher until she actually reached the top! Karkat gaped at her. He could never have done that.

"Well done!" Equius called. "I will begin to lower you now, Nepeta. Ready?" Then Nepeta looked down at them and turned pale. She clutched the climbing wall and whimpered. Karkat sighed. He had been afraid of this. Nepeta hadn't realized how high up she was, and now that she did she was terrified.

"Karkitty!" she whined.

"Nepeta, just come on down!" Karkat called.

"I can't!" she cried.

"Karkat, hold the rope for me." Equius said. "I shall go get her."

"No!" Nepeta screeched. "I want Karkitty!"

Oh god no. Karkat looked up at her pathetically. He hated heights. How was he supposed to get her down?! There was no way he could ignore how high up that was! He didn't know how she had managed to do it. But he certainly wouldn't be able to. But there was no way anyone else would be able to get her down! Oh god, the things he'd do to help a sibling.

So that is why Karkat found himself five minutes later with a harness on and climbing the climbing wall to get Nepeta down. God, this was the worst. Not to mention everyone in the room was staring. Karkat couldn't lose his cool, he'd be a laughing stock. He inched slowly up the wall, making sure to not look down. Equius was holding both his and Nepeta's ropes down on the ground. Karkat wished he could be on the ground instead.

He shivered as he climbed higher. He was never sure why he didn't like heights. They just scared him for some reason. After this, Nepeta probably wouldn't like them either. Karkat wondered what Terezi would think when he told her about this. If he actually managed to get Nepeta down, she would probably congratulate him. If he failed, she would probably nag him. So Karkat was determined to get Nepeta down and be congratulated.

It was harder than it sounded. By the time Karkat was halfway, he was sweating almost as much as Equius after a workout. His hands shook and his palms were sweaty. He worried he would slip and fall. But hearing Nepeta whimper he kept going. He was not going to let her go on the climbing wall again after this! No matter what she might say.

When Karkat finally reached Nepeta he was shaking and his breathing was ragged. But he grabbed Nepeta with one hand and called down to Equius to bring them down. Karkat found going down to be just as nerve wracking. His stomach did flip flops and he kept hyperventilating. But Nepeta was alright and eventually they got to the bottom. Nepeta was sweating but otherwise fine. She looked up at the climbing wall and then at Karkat.

"Can I go again?" she asked.

"No!" Karkat cried. "That's enough alright?"

"O-okay." Nepeta said. They got their harnesses off and Karkat decided that that was enough for the day. They walked out of the gym and Equius came with them.

"Goodbye." Equius said, waving. Nepeta waved back and followed Karkat outside.

"Are you mad?" Nepeta asked.

"No." Karkat said. "Just don't go so high on the climbing wall if you can't get back down."

"Okay." Nepeta said.

When they got home Karkat sat down in front of the TV and texted Terezi while Nepeta played with Nepkat.

CG: NEPETA WENT ON THE CLIMBING WALL.

GC: OH, HOW D1D SH3 DO?

CG: SHE GOT TO THE TOP.

GC: WHO4H! S3R1OUSLY?!

CG: THEN SHE GOT STUCK, AND I HAD TO GET HER DOWN.

GC: OH.

GC: D1D YOU?

CG: YEAH, BUT IT WASN'T EASY.

GC: CONGR4TS, K4RK4T!

CG: THANKS.

GC: OK4Y, 1 C4N'T T4LK NOW, L4TUL4'S TRY1NG TO T4LK TO M3.

GC: 4ND YOU KNOW HOW SH3 C4N G3T.

CG: YEAH, OKAY.

CG: BYE.

GC: BY3.

Karkat sighed and stared at the ceiling. What was he supposed to do now? Nepeta tugged on his sleeve and he looked at her.

"Do you wanna play with Nepkat Karkitty?" she asked. Karkat nodded and picked Nepkat up and put her on his lap. She pawed at his hands so he grabbed her paws and waved them from side to side. Nepeta giggled. "She's dancing!" she said. Karkat grinned. But the whole time he played with Nepkat, all he could think of was the dream he'd had over a month ago. This was just like when he'd given Godcat to his mom to play with.

**Hope you're all enjoying this. Review and whatever please. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry, I was going to update much sooner than this but I got sick and busy and I just had two tests today. But all that crap's done so here's another chapter for you all. :)**

"Karkat, wake up." Karkat sighed and opened his eyes. He'd fallen asleep on the couch with Nepkat asleep on his chest. Nepkat yawned and licked her paw like she couldn't care less about where she was, then she jumped down and walked off. Karkat sat up and looked up at Gary.

"What is it?" he asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"A phone call for you." Gary said, handing him the main phone. Karkat frowned. Who could it be? Gary would hang up if it was a salesman or something stupid.

"Hello?" Karkat said.

"Hi! It's John."

"Oh, hi. What is it? Did I forget some homework?" John laughed.

"No, the fair's today and Casey's inviting all her friends to come and she wants Nepeta to come as well."

"Okay, just a sec." Karkat walked to Nepeta's room and knocked on the door. Nepeta poked her head out and tackle-hugged him.

"Karkitty! Good morning!" Nepeta said.

"Good morning. Do you want to go to the fair?" Karkat asked. Nepeta's eyes went wide and she grinned.

"Yeah! Yeah!"

"Great, you're going with your friends." Karkat got back on the phone. "She says yes."

"I can hear." John said, chuckling. "I'll come pick her up in an hour."

"Okay." Karkat hung up and gave the phone back to Gary. Then he got Nepeta dressed and ready.

"We should invite Terezi and Sollux!" Nepeta said.

"Okay." Karkat decided to phone Terezi instead of texting.

"Hello?" Terezi said.

"Hi-who's that in the background?" Karkat asked. He could hear someone talking.

"Oh, that's the TV. What is it?"

"Nepeta's going to the fair with her friends, you want to come?"

"Oh, yeah! Sure! Should Latula come? She'll definitely want to."

"Yeah, can you ask Sollux too?"

"Sure!" Karkat hung up and grinned. This was going to be fun!

Nepeta sat in the back of the car with Sollux, Casey, Aranea and Jane. Terezi was sitting in the front with Casey's dad and Horrus, Rufioh, Latula and Karkat were sitting in the middle row of seats.

"Why didn't Mituna come?" Nepeta asked.

"He's, uh…taking the day off." Latula said. Nepeta thought Latula seemed nervous when she said that, but she couldn't think of why she would be.

"Tho, are you excited?" Sollux asked. Nepeta grinned and nodded.

"Yeah! This'll be my first time going to a fair!" Nepeta said.

"Cool! You'll have a great time." Sollux said.

"I'm going on all the rollercoasters!" Latula declared.

"Let's go on the ferris wheel too!" Terezi said.

"Oh by the way, my dad's meeting us there." Horrus said. "He said he wanted to keep an eye on me."

"That's fine." Casey's dad said. "The more the merrier, right?" Then Latula suddenly started singing.

"Ten million bottles of beer on the wall! Ten million bottles of beer!" Nepeta didn't know the song but Terezi and Sollux joined in. She just stayed quiet and listened to them sing.

When they got to the fair they were down to "Nine million, nine hundred and seventy-six bottles of beer on the wall! Nine million, nine hundred and seventy-six bottles of beer!" Casey's dad parked the car and they all ran to the fair. Equius was waiting for them.

"Hello! Quite a group." he said.

"Yeah, Casey's got friends who brought their friends." Casey's dad said.

"Let's play games first!" Casey said. So they ran to the games. First, they came to the "Test your strength" game.

"How do you play this?" Nepeta asked. She had never been to a fair before.

"Allow me to demonstrate for you, Nepeta." Equius said. Karkat and Latula groaned, but Nepeta didn't understand why. Equius took the hammer from the guy there and hit the thing they were supposed to hit. The little metal thing shot straight up and hit the bell.

"Wow!" Nepeta exclaimed. Equius handed the hammer to Horrus.

"Here, now you try." he said. Horrus sighed and took the hammer. When he hit the thing, the metal box only went almost halfway. But Equius nodded and said he did great.

"Me next!" Casey said, taking the hammer. After Casey, Rufioh, Aranea and Jane tried. Then Nepeta did. The hammer was heavy and she had trouble holding it up. And she only managed to get the metal box to go up to the height of her knee. But she got a prize anyway and was told she did great. The prizes were blown up hammer balloons.

"Let's go to that game!" Jane said, pointing at a thing with a wall covered in balloons. It was a game where you threw darts and the balloons and tried to pop them.

Horrus didn't do very good, but Rufioh did great! Aranea and Jane did alright and Casey couldn't pop a single balloon. Then Nepeta tried. She picked up one of the darts and looked at it. How hard could it be? She threw the dart and it pierced a dark blue balloon. Next she popped a bright red one, then an orange one. She managed to pop a balloon every time she threw a dart. She got a small monkey plushie as a prize.

"If you play again, you can exchange that prize for a better one, then play again and exchange it for a better one until you get to the giant ones." the lady at the booth said, pointing up at the giant plushies at the top. Nepeta looked up at Karkat with big eyes.

"Please? Karkitty, can I play again? Pleeeeaaase?" Karkat sighed, but nodded. Nepeta grinned and hugged him. "Yay! Thank you!"

So Nepeta played a few times until she finally got to have a giant prize. She looked up at them, grinning.

"I want the crab!" she said, pointing at the giant red crab. So the lady handed it to her and Nepeta grinned. "Thank you!" she said. Karkat smiled and patted her head.

"Okay, let'th go on a ride now." Sollux said. So they walked around looking at the rides.

"How about the merry-go-round?" Jane said.

"That'th tho boring." Sollux complained. Latula grabbed him and whispered something in his ear. He blushed and pushed away from her. "That'th thtupid!" he yelled. Latula just laughed and poked his stomach.

"Okay, we're going on the merry-go-round!" she declared. Sollux sighed but didn't argue. Nepeta smiled as they got in line. Latula handed the guy the tickets she'd bought for them all and they walked in. Karkat picked Nepeta up and carried her to one of the big horses. He sat down on it and put her on his lap. Sollux sat on the medium horse next to her, and Casey sat on the big horse in front of her on her dad's lap. Aranea sat on the medium horse next to Casey, though it was a bit big for her. Jane sat on the small horse next to Aranea. Horrus wanted to sit on the bench with Rufioh, but his dad wanted him to sit on one of the big horses.

"Let him do what he wants." Latula said. "He's still a kid." So Equius let Horrus sit with Rufioh on the bench while he sat on a big horse behind them. Terezi sat on the big horse behind Nepeta and Karkat and Latula sat on the medium one behind Sollux. Once they were all ready, as well as the other kids around them, the ride started. Nepeta clutched the bar and grinned. While the ride wasn't very fast, it was fun! And when Nepeta got off she was smiling.

"What next?" she asked.

"Let'th go on a roller-coathter!" Sollux said.

"I doubt most of you would go on it." Latula said, looking at all the kids.

"Just pick a small one." Aranea said. "I'll go on that."

"They look kinda fast." Nepeta said, eyeing one nervously.

"You don't have to go on." Karkat said. "Actually, I won't let you."

"What?!" Nepeta exclaimed. "But I wanna!"

"No, you don't! You only think you do because I said you can't." Karkat said, sighing. Nepeta whined.

"Okay, why don't we just go to the funhouse?" Latula said, pointing to a colourful house with the word FUNHOUSE painted in bubble-gum pink.

"Okay, fine." Sollux said. So they walked to it and went inside. There were moving floors and weirdly shaped mirrors that made Nepeta look deformed. There was a floor that was bouncy and a bridge that moved. Nepeta clung to Karkat's hand as they walked through. Sollux seemed to find it boring but Terezi seemed to be interested. Nepeta supposed it was because she couldn't see the moving bridges or floor. The last thing in the funhouse was a twisty slide. Nepeta sat on Karkat's lap as they slid down.

"What next? What next?" Nepeta asked.

"Let's go to the bouncy castle!" Casey said. So they went to a large inflated castle. Casey's dad, Equius, Karkat, Terezi and Latula couldn't go in because they were too heavy. So Nepeta took off her shoes and followed Horrus, Rufioh, Aranea, Casey, Jane and Sollux into the bouncy castle.

It was really bouncy. There were a few other kids in there and Nepeta was worried about bumping into people. She jumped around and found that it was really easy not to fall or slip while jumping, and she dodged the other kids easily. Rufioh wasn't having as much luck so Horrus held onto his arm to help him. Casey, Aranea and Jane were jumping while holding hands. Sollux just jumped around by himself, so Nepeta bounced over to him and jumped on him.

"Ow! Nepeta!" Sollux yelled. Nepeta giggled and bounced off him.

"You looked lonely, Sollux! Come on, join the group!" Nepeta grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the others. She grabbed Jane's hand and pretty soon they all formed a circle and jumped in sync. Nepeta laughed as they jumped. This was fun!

After the bouncy castle Karkat suggested they go get something to eat. So they went to a stand selling fresh donuts. Karkat bought them all some and Nepeta bit into hers. It was so tasty and warm!

"Mmm!" Nepeta said, mouth full.

They spent the rest of the day going on more rides and playing more games. Nepeta had so much fun!

"Aranea! We're going home!" Everyone stopped and turned. A tall girl with black hair and a black shirt and dark skinny jeans and tall black boots was walking up to Aranea. She had a pirate eye patch over her left eye. She was with a girl with tanned skin and dark hair and was wearing a pink tank top and a blue skirt

"Aw, Vriska." Aranea whined.

"Now, sis!" Vriska snapped.

"You too, Rufioh." the girl said.

"Okay Feferi." Rufioh said.

"Hi guys, sorry, but we have to take siblings home." Feferi said.

"Oh, that's fine." Latula said.

"Bye guys." Aranea said.

"Yeah, uh, bye." Rufioh said. Nepeta waved bye to them as they left.

"Should I drive everyone else home?" Casey's dad asked. "It is getting late."

"Yeah, that sounds good." Terezi said. So Nepeta, Aranea, Jane, Casey and the others piled into the car and they drove home. Nepeta held her giant crab plushie and the butterfly plushie she'd won.

"Here we are." Karkat said after awhile. Nepeta looked out the window and saw that they were home. Karkat carried her on his shoulders.

"Bye!" Nepeta said, waving.

"Bye!" her friends called back. Karkat carried Nepeta inside, where Kanaya was waiting to greet them.

"Welcome back. Did you have fun?" Karkat put Nepeta down and she hugged Kanaya.

"Mama! It was so fun! Look at my prizes!" Nepeta held up the plushies. Nepkat came bounding over and jumped at Nepeta. "Nepkat!"

"Hey, how about home-made pizza?" Alex asked, coming in. "I found a recipe in a cupboard.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Nepeta exclaimed.

"Sure." Karkat said. "Go for it."

About an hour later Karkat was sitting at the table with Nepeta and Kanaya, with slices of home-made pizza in front of them. Karkat could only stare at it though. First, there was a layer of sauce, then a layer of ham and then chips of bacon, then a layer of cheese. Just like the recipe had said. Karkat knew that recipe. It was his mom's.

"Aren't you going to eat, Karkitty?" Nepeta asked, already eating her pizza.

"Uh, yeah." Karkat picked up his piece and bit into it. It was the same familiar flavour. His mom would make it for him on his birthday or when he did good on a difficult test at school.

"Take your time eating it." Kanaya said. Karkat looked at her and saw the sad look in her eyes. She recognized the taste too. Karkat nodded and bit into the pizza again. It was delicious, but so bitter.

**So yeah, Nitrams and Peixes are siblings in this fanfiction.**

**And I can't remember if I've mentioned Vriska's age yet, so Vriska: 16.**

**And Mituna wasn't there pretty much because of brain problems or something. And someone else was watching over him so that Latula and Sollux could go (I'm thinking it was his parents or something).**

**Anyway, I hope you all loved the chapter. More to come. :3**


	16. Chapter 16

**And I'm back with another chapter. :) I hope you're all enjoying this fanfiction.**

**Btw: I'm keeping Nepkat's name being Nepkat because I just like it and I'm too lazy to change it. :P**

**Anyway, enjoy the cute chapter.**

"Karkat, do you have your Halloween costume yet?" Terezi asked. They were having a picnic in the park with Latula, Mituna, Sollux, Nepeta, Casey, Aranea, Jane, Horrus and Rufioh. It had been a couple weeks since they'd gone to the fair.

"Uh, not yet. I don't really want to dress up." Karkat said.

"I wanna dress up!" Nepeta said. Karkat smiled and patted her head.

"We'll buy you a costume." he promised.

"Great, we can all go trick-or-treating together!" Latula said. Mituna grinned and nodded.

"I'll athk my mum if I can come." Sollux said.

"Okay, and Karkles, buy Nepeta's costume soon. Halloween's in two days!" Latula said. Karkat sighed.

"I know, I know." he said. "I'll go shopping eventually."

"That's not good enough Karkat." Terezi said. "You should go buy one now!"

"I'll buy one tomorrow."

"I wanna get one now!" Nepeta yelled, jumping on Karkat's stomach.

"Ow! Fine!" Karkat yelled, sitting up. Nepeta giggled and clapped her hands together.

"I'll come with you." Terezi said.

"Ooh! Us too!" Latula said, jumping up.

"No, then everyone will want to come and it will be too big a group." Karkat said. Latula groaned but sat back down.

"Let's go!" Nepeta said, dragging Karkat. Karkat grabbed Terezi's hand and pulled her along.

"We'll be right back!" Terezi called. They walked to the costume store, which was a bit of a ways away, so Karkat carried Nepeta on his shoulders. At the store they walked to the back where the kid costumes were.

"What do you want to dress up as?" Karkat asked.

"A cat!" Nepeta declared. So Karkat helped her look through the racks of costumes until they found a blue cat costume. Karkat helped her put it on and Nepeta looked in the mirror. "It's purrfect!" she said, purring.

"How is it?" Terezi asked.

"Adorable." Karkat said. Terezi smiled and nodded.

"Let's buy it, Karkitty!" Nepeta said.

"You have to take it off first." Karkat said.

"I don't wanna."

"You still have too."

"Aww." So Nepeta took the costume off and Karkat bought it. Karkat carried it in a bag and Nepeta on his shoulders. They walked back to the park and found that everyone was still there.

"They're back!" Latula announced. "What did you guys get?"

"I'm a cat!" Nepeta said, running up to Latula and jumping on her. Of course, Latula didn't fall over and just spun Nepeta around.

"That's so cute! Lemme see the costume!"

"Nuh-uh! It's a surprise!" Nepeta grinned and Latula pouted.

"Dang! I have to wait two whole days!" she complained.

"Don't complain Latula." Sollux said. "Theriouthly, you can be really immature thometimeth."

"Yeah, but then I'm not boring!" Latula grinned and ruffled Sollux's hair.

They spent the rest of the day eating snacks and telling jokes and stories. When it got late Latula drove everyone home. Nepeta told Kanaya about the costume and how excited she was.

"Well, you have a whole day in between now and Halloween." Kanaya said.

"I'm still excited!" Karkat just laughed at Nepeta's excitement. It was pretty cute.

When Halloween evening came Nepeta was just bursting with excitement. She was in her costume, waiting for Latula to come with everyone else. Karkat had said it was okay for her to drive them all to the mansion and leave her car there. Nepeta saw the car headlights and grinned. Latula drove up and everyone got out of the car.

"Wow! You're so cute Nepeta!" Latula exclaimed. She wasn't dressed up, and neither was Mituna. But Sollux was in a bee costume.

"Mew look great Sollux!" Nepeta said. Sollux sighed and rolled his eyes.

"No, I look thtupid." he mumbled.

"Nepeta! That's so cute!" Aranea said, grinning.

"Thanks! Mew look great!" Nepeta said. Aranea was dressed as a pirate. Jane was dressed as a detective, Casey was a yellow salamander, Horrus was dressed as a horse and Rufioh was a fairy.

"This is embarrassing." he mumbled, staring at himself.

"I think it's great." Horrus said, placing a hoofed hand on Rufioh's shoulder. Rufioh smiled and mumbled a thank you. Nepeta grinned, watching them. So, so cute!

"Alright, let's go!" Latula said.

"Park your car first!" Terezi said, shaking her head.

"Oh, right. Be right back!" Latula drove the car around the back of the mansion.

"No costume?" Karkat asked. Terezi shrugged.

"Didn't feel like it." she said.

"Okay, let's go!" Latula yelled, running up to them. They nodded and started walking. They walked up to the first house and rang the doorbell. A woman opened the door and they all yelled "Trick or treat!"

"Aw, what nice costumes. Here you go." the lady said, handing them all candy.

Awhile later they knocked on another door and Nepeta knew the person who answered.

"Mrs. Strider!" she and her friends exclaimed.

"Oh! Hi guys! Wow, what great costumes!" Jade handed them all candy.

"How's you're Halloween been?" Nepeta asked.

"Great, thanks. I can see you've got lots of candy! Do any of the older kids want some?"

"Nah, I'm good." Karkat said.

"I'll have something." Terezi said. Jade grinned and nodded.

"Sure Terezi. What do you want?"

"Something cherry." Dave said, coming into the doorway.

"Oh, hi." Terezi said. Dave pulled a candy out of the bowl and handed it to her. Terezi held it up to her nose and sniffed it. "Cherry."

"Yeah, you said you liked cherries." Dave said.

"When _did_ you talk to him?" Karkat asked, confused.

"Oh, after the rap contest." Terezi said. "He'd said he was running out of ideas, so he asked what flavour candy I like so he could put it in a rap."

"Yeah, I'm still working on it." Dave said.

"Guys, you're letting the flies in." a guy said, coming down. He had the same coloured hair as Dave, but it was spiked up and he had pointy sunglasses.

"Sorry, Dirk." Jade said.

"Hi uncle Dirk." Casey and Jane said. Dirk looked at them and grinned.

"Cute! A salamander and a detective." He picked them up and spun them around, then put them back down. "You two are getting tall."

"Yeah! I'm gonna be taller than you someday!" Jane said.

"Hey, I don't mean to interrupt, but I want to get more candy." Sollux said.

"Okay, bye!" Casey said, waving. They all said bye to Jade and her family and kept walking.

When Nepeta finally got home she was falling asleep and her bag was stuffed with candy. Karkat was carrying her and her bag. Kanaya greeted them and put Nepeta's bag on the table.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure Alex doesn't get into it." she said.

"If he does, Nepkat will scratch him." Nepeta said sleepily. On cue, Nepkat jumped on the table and sat next to the bag as though keeping guard. Kanaya chuckled and nodded.

"I'll let him know."

"And you'll go to bed." Karkat said, carrying Nepeta to her room. Nepeta was too tired to change into her pajamas so Karkat did it for her. Then he put her in bed and kissed her cheek. "Good night."

"Good night Karkitty." She sighed and closed her eyes. Today had been so much fun! And tomorrow, she could eat the candy! Nepeta grinned and relaxed. She fell asleep a few minutes later.

**Look at all those cute costumes :3. I hope you all liked it.**


	17. Chapter 17

**And here's another chapter of cuteness and crap. :3 Enjoy.**

"Karkitty! Karkitty!" Nepeta ran into Karkat's bedroom and tackle-hugged him. Karkat fell on the floor like always.

"Hi, are you on a sugar rush from candy?" he asked. Nepeta grinned and shook her head.

"Can my friends come over for a sleep-over? Please?"

"Uh, all of them?" Karkat asked. Rufioh, Horrus and Sollux were guys, so maybe he shouldn't let them come over…wait, they're still kids.

"Yeah, all." Nepeta said.

"Okay, sure." Karkat said. Nepeta squealed and hugged him.

"Thank you Karkitty!" She ran off calling "Mama! Mama!" Karkat sighed and stood up. He should probably get dressed if they were going to have company. So he grabbed random clothes and shoved them on and walked over to breakfast.

"Good morning." Kanaya said. "When do our guests arrive?"

"I dunno. Ask Nepeta." Karkat said, sitting down at the table. Breakfast was granola in yogurt with pieces of fruit on top. Kanaya sighed and went off looking for Nepeta. When Karkat finished his breakfast he went to his room and texted Terezi.

CG: HI. WHAT'S UP?

GC: NOT MUCH. H4S N3P3T4 3NJOY3D H3R C4NDY?

CG: I DUNNO IF SHE'S HAD ANY YET. HER FRIENDS ARE COMING FOR A SLEEPOVER THOUGH.

GC: 4W! TH4T'S CUT3!

GC: UH, DON'T M34N TO CUT TH1S SHORT, BUT M1TUN4'S TRY1NG TO T4LK TO M3.

CG: OKAY, CALL ME LATER.

GC: 1 W1LL.

CG: LOVE YOU.

GC: YOU TOO.

Karkat sighed and went on his computer. He plugged his headphones in and looked up some music.

Some hours later Nepeta was sitting in the living room with her friends, watching TV and eating candy. Karkat had checked it all before she could eat it so that he knew it was safe. Nepeta didn't see how candy could be unsafe, but she didn't question Karkat. He knew what he was doing.

"Does anyone want this lollipop?" Aranea asked, holding up a small yellow lollipop. "I don't like lemon flavoured candy."

"I'll take it." Sollux said. Aranea tossed him the lollipop and he caught it in his mouth.

"Cool!" Nepeta said. "How'd you do that?"

"Too much practith." he said.

"Hey, who wants juice?" Porrim said, entering suddenly.

"Hi Porrim!" Nepeta said, running up to her.

"Hi Nepeta, do you guys want some juice?" She held up a large bottle of orange juice.

"Put it in some cups!" Karkat yelled. So Porrim gave everyone cups of orange juice and left the bottle on the table.

"Nice group of friends, Nepeta." Porrim said.

"Thanks! That's Sollux, Aranea, Jane, Casey, Rufioh and Horrus."

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Kanaya's sister Porrim."

"Then are you Nepeta'th aunt?" Sollux asked.

"Yeah! I can call you auntie!" Nepeta exclaimed. Porrim grinned and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess you can!" She ruffled Nepeta's hair. "By the way Nepeta, do you want to be the flower girl at my wedding?"

"What's the flower girl do?" Nepeta asked. She didn't know much about weddings.

"You carry a bouquet of flowers to the bride, me, and I throw them to the crowd and people try to catch it." Porrim explained. "And you get to wear a pretty dress."

"Yeah!" Nepeta said. "I wanna do that!" Porrim picked her up and hugged her.

"Great! Thanks Nepeta!" She put her down and left the room.

"Lucky, that sounds like fun." Aranea said. Nepeta grinned and sipped her orange juice. It did sound like fun!

"So, have you decided on a date?" Karkat asked. Porrim nodded, smiling.

"Yes, we're having it on December 20th. You two are coming, right?" She looked from Kanaya to Karkat.

"Of course we are." Kanaya said. Karkat nodded.

"Thank you." Porrim said. She glanced at the door to the living room and smiled. "Nepeta is certainly popular."

"She just has a nice amount of friends." Karkat said, shrugging.

"Well, I can't stay long. I just came to tell you the date and to ask Nepeta to be the flower girl." Porrim said. "I'll see you soon." Karkat and Kanaya saw her out and wave to her as she drove off.

"This should be exciting!" Kanaya said.

"Yeah, you get to make Nepeta's dress." Karkat said. Kanaya grinned and nodded.

"I will do my very best!" she promised.

Nepeta sat down with her friends in her room. Everyone had brought a blanket and pillow and Nepeta had taken hers to sleep on the floor.

"What should we do now?" Casey asked.

"Pillow fight!" Jane yelled, swinging her pillow at Casey. Casey screamed and grabbed her pillow and pretty soon everyone was hitting those around them. Nepeta ducked underneath the fray since she was so small and hit people's legs. Then Sollux picked her up.

"Aah! Put me down!" Nepeta squealed.

"Hold you're pillow out." Sollux said. Nepeta did and Sollux swung her above everyone, causing her to hit them.

"Unfair!" Jane yelled, tackling Sollux. Sollux threw Nepeta onto her bed so she didn't get hurt. Nepeta leapt off and onto Jane.

"I'll save you Sollux!" she said, pulling Jane off of him. People started wrestling and laughing. Then Karkat opened the door.

"Guys, some people are trying to sleep." he said.

"Sorry Karkitty!" Nepeta apologized. Karkat nodded and shut the door. Everyone was quiet.

"Let's tell funny stories." Jane said. So they all sat in a circle.

"You first!" Casey said, pointing at Jane. Jane grinned.

"Well, this one time…"

**And no, I don't know what story Jane started to tell. That's why the chapter ends here, before she really starts. Anyway, hope you all liked the chapter. :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**This chapter was a lot of fun to write :) Enjoy.**

The next few weeks were a flurry of activity due to Kanaya launching herself headfirst into planning Porrim and Kankri's wedding. Karkat, Nepeta and Porrim watched over her to make sure she got enough rest.

"Have you had breakfast?" Karkat asked.

"Of course I have. I also had a cup of coffee. Have you done you're homework yet?" Kanaya said.

"Yeah, it's all done. So let me help out with something."

"Oh, fine. Get Nepeta over here." So Karkat walked to Nepeta's room; where Nepeta was playing with Nepkat.

"Hey, Nepeta. Kanaya wants you."

"Karkitty! I'm gonna be the flower girl!" Nepeta said, hugging him.

"I know. You've said so already." Karkat smiled and patted her head. They walked back to Kanaya.

"Mama! What do you need?!" Nepeta asked, hugging Kanaya.

"I'm going to be making your dress. What do you want it to look like?" Nepeta grinned.

"Cat ears! It needs cat ears! And a tail!"

"This is a wedding, not a costume party." Karkat said.

"Cat ears! Cat ears!" Nepeta insisted.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do." Kanaya said. She began drawing on a piece of paper. "How's this Nepeta?" She held it up to Nepeta, who smiled and nodded.

"Purrfect!" she said, purring.

"Wonderful. Karkat, you get a suit, so I don't think that can really be customized."

"I don't really care." Karkat said. Kanaya nodded and went back to drawing.

"Why don't you two go help out Porrim? She's in the living room."

"Yeah! Let's go!" Nepeta said, dragging Karkat off. In the living room Porrim was going over some papers with some relatives.

"Hi guys!" she said, waving.

"Auntie! We wanna help!" Nepeta said.

"Sure. Since you're the flower girl, why don't you pick out the flowers for the bouquet?" Porrim handed her a magazine with images of flowers. Nepeta sat down on the couch and flipped through it. "Karkat, why don't you help us find music for it?" Karkat nodded and sat down next to Porrim.

"This band is really good." one relative said, holding up a piece of paper.

"But they cost a lot." another said.

"This one's cheaper." Porrim said.

"Yeah, they seem good."

"But they're usually late, or so I've heard."

"What about this one?" They kept talking about it for a few hours until they finally decided on a band. Then they took a quick lunch break before going back to work.

"I decided on flowers!" Nepeta said, holding up the magazine.

"Oh, great! Which ones did you pick?" Porrim asked.

"These and these." Nepeta pointed to a picture of tiger lilies and one of marigolds.

"Thanks Nepeta. This is great!" Porrim said, hugging her.

"You're welcome Auntie!" Nepeta sat down and grinned. "What now?"

"Hmm, the rest is really stuff older people plan out." Porrim said.

"Why don't you go play with Nepkat?" Karkat suggested.

"Okay!" Nepeta ran out of the room, calling "Nepkat!"

"Okay, so where are we getting the food from?" Porrim asked.

"My friend works at a good restaurant. He said we can get food from there."

"We still need to decide on a menu."

"And the bakery downtown will make the cake."

"Where will we be getting the tables and chairs from?"

"It _is _going to be outside."

"Can we get a cover in case the weather's bad?"

"It'll be winter! Who cares if it snows? That would be really pretty."

"Why are we having it outside then? It'll be so cold!"

"Because I want it outside!"

"Everyone will have to wear coats!"

"I'm sure Kanaya can get everyone something fashionable."

"But still-"

"Give up. You're not persuading me."

"Fine! So we're having it outside in the cold snow! Anything else?!"

"Yeah, can we have icicles for decoration?"

"Real icicles?"

"Yeah, wouldn't that be pretty?"

"That would be so bothersome!"

"Fine, we won't then."

"How about a horse-drawn carriage?"

"What?"

"Where did that come from?"

"A winter wedding practically screams horse-drawn carriage, or at least riding white horses!"

"No it doesn't!"

"I don't think I want to ride a horse."

"Do you even know how?"

"No, not really."

"Oh, dang. I thought it would be really romantic."

"Well, thanks anyway for the idea."

"So who's the best man going to be?"

"My cousin."

"And we've already got the flower girl."

"Who's going to be reading out the vows?"

"Dad said he would."

"Then is the location definite? We don't want it to be cancelled last-minute."

"I'm pretty sure it is."

"Maybe we should phone and ask, just in case."

"I'll do that."

"And we still need to think up the menu."

"I have a list of what's at the restaurant. Why don't you pick something Porrim?"

"Let's all pick something so that we won't just have stuff I like."

"Okay, how about this fish dish?"

"Heh-heh. That rimed. Fish dish."

"Can't you even be serious for a few seconds? And I thought you were on the phone!"

"Oh, right. Sorry."

"This shrimp seems good."

"We'll want plenty of warm dishes."

"We could have hot chocolate."

"That's so childish!"

"I like that idea."

"Fine, whatever. How about this pudding?"

"Ooh, that sounds good."

"The food will have to be kept warm somehow."

"Can we heat up the tables maybe?"

"We could have the food brought in when it's time to eat."

"Then we'd need somewhere to keep it."

"We could probably set up a kitchen."

"I'll ask my friend about it."

"What about appetizers?"

"These look good."

"Ooh, yeah. That's nice."

"We should have some fruit too."

"Here's a good fruit salad."

"Yeah, that looks good."

"We need champagne though."

"Yeah, you can't have a wedding without champagne."

"Okay, sure. I guess we don't really need hot chocolate."

"We could have coffee."

"This isn't an office party!"

"Fine, just champagne then."

"Shouldn't there be a variety of drinks?"

"Yeah, sure. Let's also have hot chocolate."

"Isn't that childish?"

"No it isn't."

"Okay, fine."

"Okay, we have the drinks figured out."

"We need more with the menu."

"How about duck?"

"Yeah, that sounds tasty."

"We should have some more fish."

"And some people will be vegetarians, so let's get some more salads."

"How about some stir-fry?"

"For a wedding?"

"Why not?"

"Okay, fine."

"This salad here looks good."

"Yeah, let's have that."

"Okay."

"Hey, this salmon looks good."

"Yeah, that's great."

"We can have this lamb dish."

"Ooh, yeah, it looks great."

"Then what about some more appetizers?"

"These look good. It's a whole bunch of them."

"Yeah, that's good."

"Hey, should we have wine as well?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea."

"Not everyone likes champagne."

"Or hot chocolate."

"Okay, we still need to decide on more main dishes."

"If it wasn't a wedding, I'd say ribs."

"That's too messy. Be serious."

"Let's get some deer."

"Hmm, sure. I've never tried eating deer before."

"We need some sort of bread, don't we?"

"How about this dish?"

"Yeah, that's good."

"And this looks good too."

"Yeah, let's have that as well."

"Should we have some Asian cuisine?"

"Hmm, no. I want local stuff."

"This dish you picked is from Spain."

"Okay, whatever. It's not that obvious."

"Why don't we get this dish?"

"That's a bit spicy."

"Oh, I guess. But that will warm people up."

"Still no. Sorry to disappoint you."

"Fine."

"Should we have these dishes?"

"Hmm, maybe. That would be tasty."

"Oh, wait. Do any of the guests have allergies?"

"Oh, you had to think of that now!"

"You didn't think of it either! Don't act like this is my fault!"

"I can't think of anyone who has an allergy."

"What about big brother and his fiancé?"

"Oh, I don't know. I'll call and ask."

"Call our cousins while you're at it. I'm not sure about them either."

"Okay, sure. Hang on a second."

"Oh, wait. I'm still using you're phone."

"How long does it take to ask if the location's definite?!"

"Not long, we just got into a nice conversation."

"We're planning a wedding! You can talk with that guy later!"

"Girl, actually."

"Whatever! Give me back my phone!"

"Fine, here."

"We can have this dip with some of the appetizers."

"Don't they come with dip?"

"Yeah, but people will want options."

"If you say so. Will it taste good with the appetizers?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Okay then. What other desserts should we have?"

"We could have pie."

"Yeah! That's always really tasty warm and fresh!"

"Okay, what kind of pie?"

"We could always go for traditional apple."

"Yeah, I do like apple pie."

"Okay, so what about this éclair?"

"Yeah! That looks good."

"And we can have these macaroons."

"Okay, that's good."

"Should we have ice-cream with the pie?"

"Mm, no. I think it'll be better without."

"Okay, then do we need other desserts?"

"Hmm, I think that's enough."

"We still don't know where we're getting chairs and tables."

"I finished phoning. Two people are allergic to nuts, and one's allergic to shellfish."

"We'll have to get rid of that fish dish."

"Ha! Fish dish! You said it again!"

"Can you stop it?!"

"Let's look over the seafood again."

"Yeah, good idea."

"Does anyone know where we're getting the tables and chairs?"

"We're focusing on the food right now!"

"Fine! I'm just saying!"

"Oh, we should get rid of this dish here."

"Darn, you're right. Okay, let's substitute those both with these dishes."

"Yeah, that's good."

"Oh, and this salad has nuts in it."

"Let's have this one instead."

"Okay, sure."

"Is that all the food?"

"Yeah, I think this is enough."

"Okay, now let's focus on the tables and chairs!"

"Okay, fine. Have some patience."

Nepeta was sitting in her room, playing with Nepkat. Nepeta was dangling a feather above her reach. Nepkat jumped at it and Nepeta giggled.

"I wish you could come to the wedding as well." Nepeta said. Nepkat just blinked at her and pounced at the feather. Kanaya had told her that Nepkat couldn't come. "But I'll make sure you can see me in my dress!"

"Nepeta, Sollux is here." Gary said, coming in.

"Hi Sollux!" Nepeta exclaimed.

"Hi. Wanna go to the park? We're all hanging out there."

"I'll go ask Mama. Be right back!" Nepeta ran over to Kanaya. "Mama! Can I go the park with my friends?"

"Okay, sure. Just be home in time for supper." Kanaya kissed the top of her head. Nepeta grinned and hugged her.

"Thanks Mama!" She ran back to Sollux. "Yeah! I can go!"

"Great! Come on!" They ran outside, where Casey and her dad were waiting in their car.

"Hi Nepeta!" Casey said.

"Hi Casey!"

"Everyone elthe ith already at the park." Sollux said, getting in.

"Yeah, so let's go before they have all the fun!" Casey's dad said.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Nepeta said. She buckled herself in and they drove off.

**Yeah, so the chapter for Porrim and Kankri's wedding is soon. Look forward to it I guess. Thanks for reading. :3**


	19. Chapter 19

**And here's another cute chapter for you all. :3 Enjoy.**

Karkat sighed and sat down next to Kanaya. Planning out a wedding could take so much time and energy. And Kanaya was still working! Karkat was both worried and impressed. She had a lot of energy.

"Where's Nepeta?" Karkat asked.

"Oh, she went to the park with her friends." Kanaya said, not looking up from her work. "I told her to be home in time for supper."

"I'll go make sure she comes back in time." Karkat said, getting up. He put his shoes on and walked outside, glad for the fresh air. It was mid-evening, so Nepeta wouldn't have to go home yet, but soon. Karkat jogged lightly to the park.

Nepeta was playing on the swings with her friends. Sollux was pushing her swing higher and higher. Horrus was pushing Rufioh's swing and Casey and Jane were both being pushed by John. Aranea was swinging herself. Karkat grinned and jogged over, coming up in front of them.

"Karkitty!" Nepeta exclaimed. She jumped out of her swing and Karkat caught her, nearly falling over.

"Oof! Watch it Nepeta!" Nepeta just giggled. Karkat put her down and she ran back to her friends.

"Hi Karkat." John said. "Did you come to pick up Nepeta?"

"Not yet." Karkat said. Nepeta got back on the swing.

"Karkitty! You push me now!" she said. Karkat nodded and walked up behind her. Sollux went on the swing next to her and Karkat pushed her swing, gently at first, then harder. Nepeta laughed and kicked her legs. Karkat grinned and pushed her higher. Then Nepeta suddenly jumped off. She landed fine and ran off.

"Nepeta!" Karkat exclaimed, running after her. She stopped and crouched down. "What are you doing?"

"Shh!" Nepeta hissed. "I'm stalking my purrey!" Karkat looked ahead of her and saw a squirrel with its back to her, munching on a nut. Nepeta slowly advanced on it. Karkat wondered if he should stop her. But it was so cute. He looked behind him and saw Sollux was holding up a phone.

"What are you doing?" Karkat asked.

"Video-taping thith." Sollux said.

"What? Why?!"

"Becauthe it'th tho cute." Karkat was about to yell at him when he reminded himself that Sollux was a kid, and so was Nepeta. Must suppress over-protective-brother-instincts! Karkat looked back at Nepeta. She was crawling slowly to the squirrel, which still hadn't noticed her presence.

"The purredator catches the purrey…" Nepeta muttered. When she was a few feet away from the squirrel she pounced at it. It shot away and Nepeta chased after it, still on all fours. Karkat started laughing, and so did Sollux and John. The squirrel ran up a tree and Nepeta started to climb after it. Karkat ran over to her.

"Nepeta, come down!" he called. Nepeta was jumping from branch to branch after the squirrel. "Nepeta! Seriously!"

"The purrey's escaping Karkitty!" Nepeta called down.

"I don't care about the stupid squirrel! You're going to hurt yourself!" Then Nepeta grabbed the squirrel by the tail and landed on a branch.

"Look Karkitty! I caught it! I caught it!" She dangled the poor squirrel above Karkat's head. Karkat sighed and Sollux and John were howling with laughter.

"Great job. Now let the poor squirrel go and come down." Nepeta let go of the squirrel and it scampered off. Then Nepeta jumped down and landed on Karkat, knocking him down.

"Thanks Karkitty!" she said, getting off him.

"You're welcome." Karkat groaned. Sollux came over, still laughing.

"That wath great Nepeta!" he said. Nepeta beamed proudly.

"Thanks Sollux!"

"Okay, it's getting late." John said. "I think we should all head back."

"Yeah, good idea." Karkat agreed.

"Aw, already?" Nepeta pouted. Karkat nodded. "But I wanna catch another squirrel."

"Another time, okay?" Karkat picked her up and carried her to John's car. Sollux's mom was there to pick him up.

"Bye!" he said.

"Bye!" Nepeta and her friends called. John drove everyone else home. Karkat carried Nepeta on his shoulders into the house. Kanaya was there to greet them.

"Welcome home." she said. Nepeta ran up and hugged her.

"Mama! I caught a squirrel!" she cried.

"You did?!" Kanaya exclaimed.

"She chased it up a tree." Karkat said. "I made her let it go afterwards. Sollux video-taped it, so ask him if you can see it next time he comes over."

"Definitely." Kanaya answered, grinning. She patted Nepeta on the head.

"Come on, it's time for supper."

It turned out all the people who'd been planning were staying for supper as well. Alex was working his hardest to feed them all.

"We're sorry about this." Porrim said.

"Don't worry! This is the most excitement I've had in awhile!" Alex said, beaming. He seemed to be really enjoying himself. Supper was spent discussing the wedding plans and how everyone would get there.

"I'm going to be the flower girl!" Nepeta said happily.

"Yes, you are." Porrim said, scratching behind her ears. Nepeta began to purr, causing everyone to look at her in surprise. They burst out laughing and Nepeta grinned. Karkat laughed too. It was an unusual sight.

The guests left after supper and Karkat tucked Nepeta in bed. Nepkat lay beside her and Nepeta petted her fondly.

"I'm excited." Nepeta said. Karkat smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Well, you still have a bit of a wait." he said. Nepeta nodded and closed her eyes. Karkat turned out the bedroom light. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Karkitty."

**Yep. Nepeta loves to chase squirrels. :3**

**Hope you all thought it was cute. Next chapter is Porrim and Kankri's wedding. :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**And here is Porrim and Kankri's wedding! :)**

**Let me just say now that I've never been to a wedding so sorry, but I don't know exactly how it goes. I think I still did good though. Please enjoy.**

A bit more than a month later, it was the night before the wedding. Kankri and Porrim were staying at Karkat's because his place was closer to the wedding location. And Porrim wanted to talk with Kanaya some more. Karkat was sitting in the living room, trying to watch TV. Kankri was pacing back and forth in front of the TV, muttering and breathing heavily.

"Calm the fuck down!" Karkat snapped. "Otherwise you'll make yourself sick and pass out at the wedding!" Kankri sat down on the couch and grabbed a pillow holding it to his chest. He took a deep breath and clutched the pillow. "And remember to breathe." Karkat said. Kankri immediately exhaled heavily. Karkat groaned and stared at the ceiling.

"How are you boys doing?" Kanaya asked.

"He won't calm down." Karkat said.

"Oh, Porrim's quite calm." Porrim walked in and looked at Kankri.

"Calm down Kanny. Don't work yourself up into a fit." she said.

"I think we'll have to tranq him to get him to sleep." Karkat said. "Anybody have a tranquilizer?"

"Hang on, I'll go get it." Kanaya said.

"Wait, what?! You actually have one?!" Karkat exclaimed. Kanaya grinned and nodded. "Why the heck?! And where do you keep it?!"

"I can't tell you all my secrets." Kanaya said mischievously. Karkat rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Okay, I don't think we need to tranq Kanny." Porrim said. "Why don't you lay down in bed and try to relax?" She grabbed Kankri's arm and hauled him to his feet. She dragged him down the hall and to the bedroom they shared.

"Yeah, she'll be able to get him to _relax_." Karkat commented. Kanaya glared at him.

"Don't make jokes like that when they might hear you." she said. Though Karkat could see the corners of her mouth twitch. He grinned and chuckled. "Anyway, you should get to bed as well. We've got a busy day ahead of us."

"Then you go sleep as well." Karkat said. Kanaya hesitated before nodding.

"Alright." she said. Karkat made sure she went to her room before going to his. The suit he was going to wear was laid out on the couch for the next day. Karkat changed into his pajamas and lay down in bed. He turned off the light and closed his eyes. He had to try and get _some_ sleep.

The next day Nepeta was full of excitement! Kanaya helped her put her dress on and Nepeta looked at herself in the mirror. The dress was white with pale blue snowflakes embroidered on it. The sleeves were short and the rest of Nepeta's arms were covered by long white gloves that were made of lace and had snowflake designs. Nepeta's hair was brushed and on her head was a white hat with lace trimmings and white cat ears. There was also a cape that just barely touched the ground.

"How do I look Karkitty?" Nepeta asked.

"Adorable." Karkat said. Nepeta smiled.

"You look great too!" she said. Karkat was wearing a black suit with a bright red tie. He looked at himself and shrugged.

"I guess…" he said.

"Come on you two!" Kanaya said. "We're going!" Nepeta and Karkat followed her into a car and they drove off. Kanaya handed Nepeta the bouquet. "Be careful with it, alright?" Nepeta nodded.

"I purromise." she said. Kankri was in the car with them, looking totally nervous. "Where's Auntie?"

"She's already there." Kanaya said. "We'll see her during the ceremony, okay?"

The drive wasn't too long, and when they got there Kankri was ushered off somewhere. It was snowing lightly and there were chairs and tables lined up. Karkat led Nepeta over to where they were sitting in the back. Kanaya made sure they looked fine before walking off to see Porrim.

"This is exciting!" Nepeta said. Karkat just shrugged.

"I guess." he said.

It was still quite awhile until the ceremony actually started. Nepeta had to sit patiently and wait for everyone to arrive. Karkat talked with a few people Nepeta didn't recognize. When she asked who they were he said they were friends of his dad's.

Then eventually the ceremony started. Kankri was up at the front in his suit, waiting patiently. Then Porrim came, led by someone Nepeta didn't recognize. She was wearing a flowing white dress with silver sparkles at the edge that reminded Nepeta of snowflakes. The sleeves were long and the cuffs were wide and trailed on the ground. Porrim's hair was dusted with sparkles and there was a lace veil over her face. Nepeta smiled when she saw her. She was so pretty!

When Porrim got to Kankri the man in front of them spoke. Nepeta didn't really understand what he was saying, but both Porrim and Kankri responded saying "I do." Then they kissed and Nepeta grinned. They were really cute together! Karkat tapped Nepeta's shoulder and motioned for her to go forward. So she took the bouquet and slowly walked up to Porrim. She smiled and handed her the bouquet. Porrim thanked her and took it. She sniffed the flowers and smiled, then tossed it. People reached for it and some girl caught it. People cheered and Nepeta clapped happily.

Then the party started. Nepeta took her gloves off for eating. Karkat helped her get some food to eat and some hot chocolate. He talked with the people there and ate with Nepeta. Nepeta didn't really talk to anyone because she didn't know them. Porrim and Kankri were busy accepting gifts and Nepeta was told she would have to wait awhile before she could talk to them.

When Nepeta was full and getting tired Karkat carried her as he talked with people. Nepeta made sure to stay awake until they went home. Porrim and Kankri came with them to pick up some stuff they'd left at their house.

"Do I call you Uncle now?" Nepeta asked Kankri.

"I guess." Kankri said.

"You can call him Uncle Kanny!" Porrim said, smiling.

"Okay! Uncle Kanny!" Nepeta declared. Kankri sighed but smiled at the same time. Nepeta grinned and hugged him, then Porrim.

"Here's your stuff." Kanaya said. She handed it to Kankri then gave Porrim a hug. "Congratulations."

"Thanks sis." Porrim said. Then Kanaya gave Kankri a hug. Karkat shook their hands and Nepeta gave them another hug each.

"Good luck you two." Kanaya said as they waved goodbye to them.

"Thank you." Porrim said. "Bye!"

"Bye!" They waved as the couple drove off, then turned a corner and disappeared from sight. Nepeta yawned and Karkat picked her up.

"That was tiring, huh?" he said. Nepeta nodded sleepily. Karkat carried her to her room where Nepkat was waiting for them.

"Hi Nepkat." Nepeta said, petting her. Nepkat purred and licked Nepeta's hand. Karkat helped Nepeta change into her pajamas and got her in bed. Nepkat lay down with her, purring.

"Goodnight Nepeta." Karkat said, kissing her cheek.

"Goodnight Karkitty." Karkat turned out the light and shut the door. Nepeta smiled and closed her eyes, and soon fell asleep.

**Was that good? I hope it was. Thanks for reading.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry this chapter isn't very long. But I'm so glad I can finally post it! :)**

A few months later (March) Porrim and Kankri had been living together at Kankri's house. Kankri acted no different at school but he would occasionally ask how Kanaya and Nepeta were doing. Porrim would visit sometimes and sometimes Kanaya would go visit Porrim and Kankri. Karkat talked to Kankri sometimes and had gotten used to Kankri's lengthy way of speaking.

"Karkitty, can my furiends come over to play?" Nepeta asked one morning at breakfast.

"Sure." Karkat said. "I'll be out today anyway."

"Are you hanging out with Terezi?" Kanaya asked.

"No, she's busy helping Latula with something. I'm just going to go to the gym."

"Say hi to Equius fur me!" Nepeta said.

"I will."

Awhile later Karkat was at the gym, running on the treadmills. He'd said hi to Equius for Nepeta, and Equius had asked him to say hi back. The gym was mostly empty since most people were outside exercising. Karkat didn't mind, since it meant he didn't have to talk to anyone. Then someone came up to the treadmill next to him.

"Hi Karkat." Feferi said. Karkat was surprised to see her.

"Oh, hi. Why aren't you outside like most people?" he asked.

"I get out in the sun every day. I like to spend some time indoors." Feferi started jogging lightly. "How's that little girl been?"

"Nepeta? She's fine. Her arm got better some months ago." Feferi nodded.

"Well that's good. Who is she?"

"Uh, pretty much my adoptive sister." Feferi smiled.

"Oh, cute!" They kept jogging in silence after that. Karkat didn't really feel like talking to someone, and Feferi didn't say anything. Though there was something Karkat had been meaning to ask.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Why did you give me you're phone number?" Feferi looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"You already have a boyfriend!"

"What-oh jeez Karkat!" Feferi giggled. Karkat was confused.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"That's not why I gave you my phone number!"

"What?"

"I just thought you could use a friend. I mean, other than you're girlfriend. That's all."

"Oh." Karkat wasn't sure what to say. He had sort of just assumed that anyone who tried to get close to him wanted his wealth.

They didn't talk the rest of the time Karkat was at the gym. After an hour he left. It was around noon so he decided to go get something to eat at the park. The ice-cream truck was there again. It seemed to be there every second weekend. Karkat bought some chocolate ice-cream and sat under the tree Nepeta had chased a squirrel up. He took his time eating it, savoring the nice warm sun. There were lots of people sitting on benches and in the grass. Karkat didn't really pay attention to them. They talked and laughed loudly. Wait a minute. Karkat stopped and listened. He recognized one laugh. Wasn't that Terezi? Karkat got up and walked around, looking around him. There she was! Why wasn't she at home? And wh-

Karkat froze when he saw her. No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!

**Muahahahahaha! Cliffhanger!**


	22. Chapter 22

**I was thinking of not updating yet and letting you all wait with that cliffhanger, but I really wanted to post this chapter so lucky you.**

Nepeta was playing catch with her friends. They were throwing a plastic ball to each other. Of course, they were in the living room and Kanaya was watching to make sure they didn't hit anything with the ball. Like the TV, for example. So all of them were being extra careful to not damage anything.

A door slammed and someone walked in. Nepeta opened the door and ran down the hall.

"Karkitty!" she said, running up to her big brother. But Karkat shoved her away and stomped off to his room.

"Karkat!" Kanaya exclaimed. She helped Nepeta up then ran after Karkat. Nepeta followed behind her. "Karkat-"

"SHUT UP!" Karkat yelled. Nepeta flinched and backed away. She could hear things crashing in Karkat's room and he started yelling. Kanaya reached for the doorknob and Nepeta grabbed her arm. She'd seen Daddy like this and talking to him or getting in his line of sight would always end with bruises. Kanaya tugged her arm out of Nepeta's grip and opened the door.

"Karkat-" The door slammed suddenly.

"GO AWAY!" Karkat yelled. Kanaya opened the door again and when Karkat tried to close it she punched him in the face, sending him backwards.

"Karkitty!" Nepeta exclaimed. She ran up to him but he shoved her away. Kanaya closed the door and glared at Karkat with her hands on her hips.

"Leave me alone!" Karkat hissed.

"KARKAT VANTAS!" Kanaya yelled. "YOU WILL STOP TANTRUMING THIS INSTANT AND ACT YOUR AGE!" Karkat opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it. He turned away from Kanaya and Nepeta and covered his face with his arms. Nepeta looked from him to the mess in the room. His desk and couch were both turned over, the computer looked broken, there were papers everywhere and some clothes had been thrown about. And in his hands he was holding two halves of a piece of paper.

"You ripped my shipping drawing." Nepeta said. Karkat uncurled his fists and looked at the papers in his hands. He growled and threw them at Nepeta.

"Karkat, what's wrong?" Kanaya asked. Nepeta bent down and picked up the halves of paper and smoothed them out. It was ripped right in half, with Karkat on one half and Terezi on the other.

"She-" Karkat groaned and looked at Kanaya and Nepeta. Nepeta realized he was crying.

"Karkitty?" Nepeta approached him slowly and held out her hand. Karkat just stared at her. Nepeta reached over and hugged him.

"What did she do?" Kanaya asked. Nepeta turned and saw she was holding the ripped shipping drawing. Karkat took some deep breaths, shaking slightly.

"She-" Karkat groaned and wiped his face. "Do-do you remember that guy I mentioned to you? Dave?"

"Yes. The boy Terezi met while visiting her cousin."

"She was-they were at the park together."

"Is that bad?" Nepeta asked. She was confused.

"OF COURSE THAT'S BAD!" Karkat yelled loudly, making Nepeta cringe and cover her ears. "SHE WAS KISSING HIM!"

"Karkat-"

"HOW COULD SHE DO THAT?! WE'VE BEEN DATING FOR TWO FUCKING YEARS! HOW COULD-"

"Karkat! Mind your language!" Kanaya snapped. Karkat glared at her.

"SHE-"

"Karkat, I understand you're upset! I understand how you feel, but please just CALM DOWN!" Karkat started to say something but stopped. Nepeta uncovered her ears and looked at him.

"Is it my fault?" she asked. Karkat stared at her, looking surprised.

"What-of course not!" he said. "How could this be your fault?!"

"But, I did a shipping drawing." Nepeta said, her vision blurring. "Why didn't it work out? Did the shipping drawing-"

"Nepeta, it's not your fault." Karkat said. He pulled her into a hug and patted her head. "Nothing you did could cause this."

"Really?" Nepeta asked. Karkat nodded.

"Really."

"Should we leave you alone for awhile Karkat?" Kanaya asked. Karkat let go of Nepeta and looked up at her.

"Y-yeah. Just for awhile." Kanaya nodded and took Nepeta's hand.

"Come on Nepeta. Your friends are waiting for you." Nepeta looked back at Karkat and kissed his forehead.

"Do you want Nepkat to keep you company?" she asked. Karkat shook his head. "Okay." Kanaya led her out of Karkat's room and closed the door. They walked back to the living room, where all her friends were waiting. They stared at her, clearly wanting an explanation. Nepeta sat down next to Aranea and Sollux.

"Nepeta?" Casey said. "What-"

"Aren't we playing catch?" Nepeta asked. Casey nodded and tossed her the ball. Nepeta tossed it to Jane and the game resumed. But Nepeta wasn't really into it. She wanted to go comfort Karkat.

Karkat sat in silence for awhile. But the silence was unbearable so he started to clean up his mess. He put the desk back up and put the computer on it. He would need a new one. He put papers and CDs back on the desk and put the couch back up. He put the clothes back in his closet and sat down on the couch. He stared at the ceiling, wishing something would distract him. Then his phone rang. He looked at it and groaned. It was Terezi.

GC: H3Y, K4RK4T?

CG: WHAT DO YOU WANT?!

GC: 4BOUT TOD4Y, TH4T W4SN'T 4NYTH1NG!

CG: NICE TRY, BUT I'M NOT GOING TO BE AN IDIOT ANYMORE!

GC: K4RK4T!

CG: HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN WITH HIM?

GC: K4RK4T, W3'R3 NOT!

CG: FINE, KEEP LYING. WHATEVER. BUT I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU ANYMORE.

GC: NO! W41T!

GC: W3 R34LLY 4R3N'T!

CG: WELL, NOW YOU CAN BE.

GC: YOU'R3 BR34K1NG UP W1TH M3?

CG: NO, YOU ALREADY DID THAT!

GC: F1N3.

GC: W3'V3 BEEN TOG3TH3R FOR 4WH1L3.

CG: WHEN CORNERED, YOU ADMIT THE TRUTH.

GC: 1 GU3SS 1T ST4RT3D WH3N 1 M3T H1M.

GC: H3'S JUST…D1FF3R3NT FROM OTH3R GUYS.

CG: WAIT, YOU'VE BEEN CHEATING ON ME FOR FIVE MONTHS?!

GC: 1'M SORRY.

CG: NO YOU'RE NOT!

GC: F1N3.

CG: THAT'S WHY YOU ONLY VIDEO-TAPED HIM, ISN'T IT?

GC: …

CG: ALL THOSE TIMES WHEN WE WERE TEXTING AND LATULA STARTED BUGGING YOU, OR YOU WERE BUSY HELPING HER WITH SOMETHING, OR WORKING ON HOMEWORK, THOSE WERE LIES WEREN'T THEY?! YOU WERE WITH HIM, WEREN'T YOU?!

GC: Y3S.

CG: THAT TIME WHEN I CALLED YOU TO GO TO THE FAIR AND I HEARD SOMEONE IN THE BACKGROUND.

CG: THAT HADN'T REALLY BEEN THE TV, HAD IT?

GC: NO.

CG: THAT TIME LATULA GOT ON YOU'RE PHONE AND STARTED TALKING TO ME, HAD THAT REALLY BEEN HER?

GC: YE4H! TH4T W4S!

CG: HAD SHE REALLY KEPT BOTHERING YOU AFTER YOU GOT THE PHONE BACK?

GC: …NO.

CG: DOES SHE EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU'VE BEEN DOING?!

GC: 1 TH1NK SH3 GOT SUSP1C1OUS.

CG: WHY DIDN'T SHE SAY ANYTHING?!

GC: SH3 PROB4BLY D1DN'T W4NT TO B3L13V3 1T.

CG: SO SHE CONVINCED HERSELF SHE WAS WRONG.

CG: I WISH I COULD DO THAT NOW!

GC: K4RK4T, 1 4M SORRY TH1S H4PP3N3D.

CG: NO YOU'RE NOT! SO STOP PRETENDING FOR MY SAKE! I DON'T NEED YOUR PITY!

GC: 4R3 YOU GO1NG TO 34T LUNCH BY YOURS3LF TOMORROW?

CG: DOES IT LOOK LIKE I HAVE ANYONE ELSE IN MY LIFE TO BE AT LEAST A FRIEND?!

GC: SORRY.

CG: BULLSHIT!

GC: TRY TO G3T 4NOTH3R G1RLFR13ND, PL34S3?

CG: WHY SHOULD I?! WHY DO YOU CARE?!

GC: B3C4US3 YOU'LL B3 LON3LY.

CG: I HAVE NEPETA AND KANAYA. I WON'T BE LONELY.

GC: ST1LL…

CG: BYE.

GC: W41T!

CG: NO! GOODBYE! I WON'T TALK TO YOU AGAIN! I WON'T LOOK AT YOU AGAIN! GREAT JOB! LOOK AT ALL THAT YOU'VE FUCKING DONE! I HOPE THE DEVIL PAYS YOU FOR IT WHEN YOU GET TO HELL!

Karkat turned off his phone and threw it at the wall. He grabbed a pillow on the couch and bit into it. He closed his eyes and rested his head on his knees. This wasn't how things were supposed to go! It was supposed to work out!

Karkat lifted his head up and noticed the two halves of the shipping drawing were still on the floor. He picked them up and tossed them in the wastebasket. He collapsed on his bed and pulled the pillow over his head. He lay there for what felt like hours, thoughts swirling through his head. Eventually he finally fell into a fitful sleep.

**And there goes the Karezi! *Laughs evilly***

**I'm sorry if you're a Karezi fan. This is just what I had happen in this fanfiction.**

**'Till next chapter! :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Wow, great reactions to the last chapter :D**

**Anyway, here's the next one. Enjoy it please.**

Karkat walked to school alone the next day. He didn't talk to the kids who came up to him and if they talked to him he shoved them away. At homeroom he sat down in his usual desk and listened to music on his phone. Terezi came in but she sat far away from him. Karkat could hear people whispering and staring at them. He blared his music loudly and rested his head on his desk. When Kankri came in and started his lecture, Karkat made sure he couldn't hear. He knew the bell had rung when Kankri stopped talking and everyone got up. Kankri gave him a worried look as he walked by. He ignored him and went to English class.

Terezi was sitting in her desk when he got there. Other kids were already in their seats as well. Karkat knew he was supposed to sit at his desk because of the seating plan, but he really didn't feel like it. So instead he sat down at an empty desk in the corner. When Mrs. Lalonde came in and saw where he was sitting she just shook her head and started taking attendance.

In gym class Karkat was able to focus on running laps and ignore Terezi and the other students. He knew that everyone was gossiping about him and Terezi. He honestly didn't care though. He just wanted to ignore them.

When the bell rang for lunch Karkat walked slowly through the hallway and ducked away from people who tried to talk to him. By then the whole school was talking about how Terezi and him had broken up. They'd probably figured it out from their behavior. That, and Karkat had seen Dave and Terezi holding hands in the hallway. Apparently he went to his school.

Some girls were already trying to talk to Karat, and it was really bugging him. He had no idea how long they would keep it up. Probably until he got another girlfriend. But there wasn't anyone else who didn't just want to get his wealth.

At the cafeteria Karkat sat down alone at his table. He'd seen Terezi hanging out at another table with Dave and some other kids. While Karkat ate some girls came up to him. He glared at them and they ran off. Then a girl Karkat recognized from when she came to pick up Aranea at the fair sat in front of him.

"Fuck off." Karkat snapped.

"So, you're available now?" she asked, ignoring what he'd said. Karkat groaned. He hated her already. "Because my family owns a rather successful casino branch, and combined with your wealth would make us even richer." Wow, she wasn't even hiding the fact she just wanted his money.

"Vriska, leave him alone." Feferi said, walking over. Vriska glared at her.

"Hey! Don't tell me what to do!"

"Vriska, stop it. Seriously." Feferi said. Vriska glared at her and opened her mouth to say something. But before she could Karkat spilled all his instant ramen on her.

"Go away!" he snapped. Vriska glared at him and ran off, probably to the bathroom.

"Sorry about her." Feferi said. Karkat just grunted and kept eating. Feferi walked back to her friends and sat down.

During History class last period, Karkat found he just couldn't concentrate. The kids around him kept glancing at him, especially all the girls. And it was getting really irritating! So Karkat wound up with detention. He texted Kanaya to let her know and sat in detention for an hour after school. He was actually rather glad. No one else had detention, so he finally had some peace and quiet.

After detention Karkat went to his locker and put his stuff in his bag. He was emotionally drained and just wanted to get home. He shut his locker and sighed. He didn't see how he would be able to stand going to school now.

"Are you okay?" Karkat turned and saw Gamzee a few feet away. Oh great, just who he didn't want to see.

"Why do you care?!" Karkat snarled.

"I'm sorry." Gamzee said. Karkat froze.

"What?"

"I knew what she was doing. I tried to get her to stop." Karkat remembered the time he'd found Gamzee harassing Terezi.

"That's why you said _don't hurt him_." Gamzee nodded.

"You need to get someone else soon best friend." Karkat groaned. Great, now even he was starting about it.

"I don't need advice from you. And I'm fine like this!"

"Karbro, you're gonna need someone." Gamzee insisted. Karkat sighed. "You need someone to be there for you like she was. And…I'll do that if you like. I-"

"What?! Fuck! I'm not homosexual!" Karkat yelled.

"You can't stay like this!" Gamzee insisted. "You need someone to-"

"Fuck you! I don't need you! I don't need anyone!" Karkat yelled. He turned and walked to the stairs. Then Gamzee ran up and grabbed him from behind.

"Don't say that!" he hissed in Karkat's ear. Karkat froze, too afraid to move. "Don't say that Karbro. I knew someone who said those exact words. He's not okay, and I don't think he'll ever be okay. Just get someone who will be there for you, it doesn't have to be me. Promise me you won't say something like that again."

"I…" Gamzee let Karkat go and walked off. Karkat stood there, unsure as to what had just happened. After not moving for a few minutes he shook his head and walked downstairs. When he walked outside he heard someone yell. He looked and saw Terezi covering her mouth with her hands and Gamzee standing next to her. Dave was yelling at him. Karkat couldn't help but smile.

"Karkitty!" Karkat turned in surprise and Nepeta pounced on him. Kanaya came up to them, laughing.

"We came so you wouldn't be lonely walking home." she said. Karkat nodded and sat up. He looked down at Nepeta, who was grinning at him.

"Karkitty! I'm gonna tell you all about what happened to me today!" she said. Karkat nodded, still smiling. He picked Nepeta up and carried her.

"I'd love to hear it." he said. Nepeta started talking as he and Kanaya walked home. Karkat thought back at what he had said to Gamzee. He did need people. He needed Nepeta, and she needed him.


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry this is a short chapter. I wanted it to end at the point it did, so...yeah (you'll understand when you read the chapter). Enjoy it...**

A month later, Karkat still didn't have a girlfriend. But he was doing fine. Nepeta and Kanaya supported him and talked to him. Karkat hadn't talked to Gamzee at all since last month. Karkat had heard he'd gotten a longer suspension for punching Terezi.

Porrim and Kankri were visiting one day. Kanaya and Porrim were in the sewing room, working on baby clothes. Nepeta was in her room playing with Nepkat, and Karkat was in the living room with Kankri, watching the news.

"How have you been doing?" Kankri asked suddenly. "You seem to be doing a lot better."

"Yeah, I've gotten over it." Karkat said. "It's all in the past, and I don't have to worry about it anymore."

"Life always has hardships." Karkat nodded.

"Did you ever have any?" he asked. Kankri nodded.

"Yes, actually. In high school I dated Latula for awhile."

"Wait, what?!" Karkat exclaimed.

"You don't have to be so shocked." Kankri looked offended. "It didn't work out, but we occasionally talk. She's rather busy with Mituna now though." Karkat nodded. He'd seen Latula a few times when she and Mituna were there to visit Sollux while he was with Nepeta and her friends. Latula had apologized to him for not being able to talk to Terezi or tell him what was going on. Karkat had told her it wasn't her fault.

"Like you said, it's a past thing now." Kankri continued. "Some people just can't get back to what they used to be afterwards."

"Maybe it's for the best." Karkat said. Kankri looked surprised, but nodded.

"In some ways, yes it is."

"Kanny." Porrim said, walking in. "It's about time we go home." Kankri nodded and stood up.

"It was nice to see you again Karkat." he said. Karkat nodded and he and Kanaya walked with them to the door.

"Two more months." Kanaya said, smiling. Porrim nodded, grinning.

"I know. I can hardly wait."

"At least it's not twins." Kankri muttered. Karkat and Kanaya laughed.

"Too bad. I would have liked to see your reaction." Karkat said. Kankri rolled his eyes and Porrim chuckled.

"Nice seeing you two again." she said. "Bye."

"Bye." Karkat and Kanaya said, waving as they drove off. When they were gone Karkat went to check on Nepeta. She was sound asleep, with Nepkat lying on her head. Karkat grinned and picked Nepeta up, causing Nepkat to fall on the floor. She glared at Karkat and began washing her paw. Karkat chuckled and put Nepeta in bed. Nepkat jumped up and sat next to Nepeta, purring. Karkat patted Nepeta's head and turned the light out. He went to his room and sat on his bed. He still hadn't gotten a new computer yet, so there wasn't much to do. Instead he stared at the ceiling, letting his thoughts drift. He stayed like that for almost an hour. Then there was a knock at his bedroom door.

"What?" he called. Gary opened the door and stepped in.

"You have a visitor." he said. Karkat could have sworn Gary looked upset. But he didn't have emotions, or at least didn't show them.

"Who is it?" Karkat asked. Gary stepped out of Karkat's room, and in collapsed a sobbing Terezi.

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CLIFFHANGER!**


	25. Chapter 25

**I'm going to end your suffering and give you this chapter. You're welcome. ;)**

Gary shut the door, leaving Karkat and Terezi alone in the room. Karkat could only stare at her. She seemed to have completely deteriorated. Her hair was a mess, she had makeup on but it was ruined from tears. Her nails were chipped, like she'd been biting them a lot. She lay on the floor, sobbing and covering her head with her hands. Karkat eventually got up from his bed and stood a few feet away from her.

"What is it?" he asked. Terezi looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"I-it's Dave!" she moaned. Karkat sighed.

"It didn't work out." Terezi shook her head.

"He ran off with this guy named John."

"Wait, isn't that our Science teacher's name?" Karkat asked.

"He has a son with the same name as him." Terezi said, taking some deep breaths. She looked up at Karkat and burst out crying again. "I-I don't know what to do now! I know I really hurt you before, but I-I'm lonely! I don't want to be alone!"

"Terezi-"

"Please! Just, please be with me again! I'm sorry for what I did! I am! So please!" Terezi grabbed Karkat's hands and he jerked them away from her. She collapsed and cried even harder. "Please, don't let me be alone!"

"I…" Karkat hesitated. What was he supposed to do? She cheated on him, and she came back to him?! "I need to think about it." Terezi looked up at him with those pleading eyes again.

"Please…" she moaned.

"I haven't said no. I just need to think." Karkat said. "You-you should probably get home. It's getting late." Terezi got up and staggered out of the room. Karkat closed the door and sat down on his bed. What was going on?! He didn't understand his life anymore! It had been so simple at first, just him and Terezi dating and Kanaya taking care of him! Now it was all so messed up! Then Karkat's phone went off.

GA: Karkat, As You Know, Nepeta And I Are At The Dentist's. I Believe We Will Be Awhile, Nepeta Is Being Rather…Difficult.

CG: OKAY.

Karkat put his phone down and lay down. He stared at the ceiling, feeling helpless. Kanaya wasn't there to talk to him, and she was really the only person he could talk to. Karkat sighed and sat up. He looked around his room for something to distract himself. He went to his desk and started rummaging through the papers on it. Then he noticed a small folded-up piece of paper. He picked it up and unfolded it.

It was Feferi's phone number. Karkat didn't remember putting it there. Kanaya must have when she went through his laundry. Karkat looked at the phone number for a few seconds. He sat down on his bed and picked up his phone. After hesitating he dialed the number.

"Hello?" Feferi answered.

"Hi, it's Karkat."

"What's wrong?"

"What—how did you know something's wrong?"

"You never called me before, even when you and Terezi broke up. You don't have anyone else our age to talk to, and if you're actually phoning me then something's _really_ wrong. What is it?"

"Terezi came to see me."

"What did she say?"

"Dave left her for a guy. She was a sobbing mess and wouldn't calm down. She-she begged me to get back together with her."

"I see. What did you say?"

"I told her I'd think about it."

"So you want advice?"

"Yeah. I mean, she cheated on me, and now she wants to get back together with me! I don't get it! And I did like her while we were dating, maybe I still do, I don't know. I can't figure out what to do."

"I don't think you should get back with her."

"Really?"

"She's basically using you like a back-up plan. Once she's not such a wreck she'll probably find someone else and dump you again."

"Huh…"

"Um, that's just my opinion. I could be wrong, so you don't have to listen to me."

"No, what you said makes sense."

"…Do you want to hang out with me and my friends?"

"Huh?"

"You just sound kind of lonely. And you don't have any friends at school. You always seem alone when you're sitting by yourself during lunch."

"Oh."

"You don't have to, of course. Some people prefer being alone."

"…No, I'll hang out with you guys."

"Really?"

"Sure."

"Okay. I hope I didn't pressure you into that decision."

"You didn't. And…thanks."

"You're welcome."

Karkat hung up and put his phone down. He sighed and lay down and covered his eyes with his arm. He was surprised with himself. He'd actually agreed to hang out with some kids. Usually he would disagree because those kids just wanted his wealth, but Feferi didn't seem to be after that. Karkat juts hoped he wouldn't regret his decision.

**It wasn't until awhile after I'd written this that I realized John Jr and Dave are cousins. But there's their reason for running away.**

**Anyway, hope everyone liked the chapter.**

**Bye.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Well, here's the next chapter. I seriously just watched the update. Holy crap.**

**Anyway, since a person asked, yes the Disciple and Signless are Karkat's parents. (To avoid any confusion, through weird shit he's still not actually related to Nepeta because her mom was I guess Meulin and I just don't have her related to the Disciple in this fanfiction, just cuz.)**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

Two days later it was Monday. Karkat went to school as usual. He hadn't talked to Terezi since she'd shown up on Saturday, and he didn't plan to. He avoided her during class and in the hallway. He wasn't trying to be mean, he was actually going for the opposite. He was afraid that if he actually rejected Terezi by telling her she would completely fall apart.

When the bell for lunchtime rang Karkat grabbed his lunch money and went to the cafeteria. He bought his food and automatically started walking to his table in the corner before he remembered what he'd said and stopped. He looked over at Feferi's table and saw she was looking at him. She waved to him and after hesitating he walked over and sat next to her. Her friends looked shocked to say the least.

"Hi Karkat." Feferi said. Karkat nodded to her. "These is my friend Vriska and my twin brother Tavros. And Sollux said you've already met him."

"Yeah. Hi." Karkat said. Vriska rolled her eyes and mumbled hi back. Tavros looked flustered.

"U-um…h-hi." he stuttered. Karkat groaned.

"Could you please not do that? Just treat me like a normal person." Tavros nodded quickly.

"Okay, sure." he said.

"Doesn't your boyfriend sit here too?" Karkat asked Feferi. Feferi bit her lip and Vriska snorted.

"We broke up a few weeks ago." Feferi said.

"Oh." Karkat started to get the same feeling he did whenever someone who wanted his money talked to him. He suppressed it instantly. Feferi had given him his phone number when she'd been dating that guy, so she wasn't like that. He hoped he wasn't wrong.

"Everyone's gossiping 'cuz you're sitting here." Vriska noted, looking around the room. Karkat wasn't surprised, he'd been expecting that.

"They're probably all jealous." Karkat muttered. Feferi sighed.

"They're like cockroaches." she said.

"Or locuthtth." Sollux said. Karkat shrugged.

"Yeah."

Karkat was silent while he ate. Feferi and Sollux talked about homework and Tavros brought up a conversation about upcoming exams.

"Why don't we all go to Karkat's to study?" Vriska suggested.

"What? Why?!" Karkat asked.

"Well, we've alwayth been going to my houthe and my mom'th thtarted to get annoyed." Sollux said.

"We can just go to my place." Feferi said.

"Nah, I don't mind." Karkat said. Vriska grinned.

"Cool! I bet it's really big!" she said.

"Sollux would know, he's been there." Tavros said.

"Oh yeah! What's it like Sollux?"

"I'll let it be a thurprithe." Sollux said, grinning. Vriska scowled at him and put her arm around Tavros's shoulers.

"Hey, complain with me about that! That's not fair!" she said to him.

"Uh, but that would be rude…" Tavros said. Vriska sighed heavily and rolled her eyes.

"_Fine!_ I'll wait 'til after school to find out."

Of course, Karkat had to go pick up Nepeta first. Vriska also had to pick up Aranea and Feferi and Tavros had to go get Rufioh. So they went to the elementary school first.

"Karkitty!" Nepeta exclaimed, pouncing on him.

"Hi Nep." Karkat said, ruffling her hair. Nepeta looked at Feferi, Vriska, Tavros and Sollux.

"Sollux!" She ran up and hugged him. Sollux smiled and hugged her back.

"Hi Nepeta."

"Karkitty, who are they?" Nepeta asked, pointing at the others.

"Feferi, Tavros and Vriska." Karkat introduced, pointing at them when he said their name.

"She's my sister." Aranea said. "Remember? You saw her when we went to the fair."

"And you saw my sister then too." Rufioh said.

"Oh yeah!" Nepeta exclaimed. "I remember!"

"Tavros is my brother." Rufioh explained. Nepeta nodded, looking at them both.

"We're going to Karkat's to study for exams. You two wanna come?" Vriska asked.

"Yeah." Aranea said. Rufioh nodded as well.

"Can my other furiends come too?" Nepeta asked.

"Sure." Karkat said. Nepeta ran up to Horrus, Jane and Casey and talked to them. Their parents were there so they talked to them. Then they all ran back to Karkat.

"They can come!" Nepeta announced.

"Great, let's go." Karkat said.

They were a big group walking to Karkat's. Nepeta talked to him about her day while her friends talked amongst themselves. Feferi didn't talk, instead focusing on pushing Tavros's wheelchair. Karkat wondered how he got like that. Not that he would ask, that would be rude. Vriska talked to Tavros as they walked, and from what Karkat could tell they were dating. Then why the heck had she tried to ask him out?!

"Wow Karkat! You got friends!" Dominic said when they arrived. Karkat rolled his eyes.

"Ha-ha." he said. Dominic grinned and opened the gate for them. Gary showed no emotion when he saw Karkat's group. Kanaya seemed thrilled.

"I'm glad you finally have a group of friends." she said. Karkat just shrugged.

"Mama! All my furiends came over too!" Nepeta said, hugging Kanaya.

"I can see that. Are you all going to be in the living room?"

"We're studying, so we might as well go to my room." Karkat said. Kanaya nodded.

"Good idea." So while Nepeta and her friends went to the living room Karkat and his group went to his room. Of course, Sollux went with Nepeta's group because he was only at the high school for computer class, so he didn't have exams.

Vriska laughed when she saw Nepeta's drawing of Karkat.

"Nepeta drew it." Karkat said.

"I kinda figured." Vriska said, still chuckling. They all sat on the floor with their books.

"Let's go over history first." Feferi suggested.

Nepeta was sitting in the living room with her friends. They were all doing drawings for their homework. They had to draw what they pictured themselves like as adults. Nepeta drew herself with pretty much the same outfit she was wearing. She drew a grown-up Nepkat next to her and an older Karkat and Kanaya.

"Shouldn't you draw your husband?"Aranea said.

"But I don't know what he'll look like." Nepeta said.

"Jutht draw him how you'd want him to look." Sollux said. Nepeta stared at her paper awhile before deciding what to draw. She drew a man with brown hair and freckles standing next to her.

"Does that look good?" she asked, holding it up.

"It looks great." Casey said. Nepeta looked at Casey's drawing. There was her, her parents, her husband and an older boy.

"That's your brother?" Nepeta asked. Casey nodded.

"Yeah." She had mentioned he'd run off with Mrs. Strider's son. Casey obviously missed him, just like Mrs. Strider obviously missed her son.

"He'll be back thoon." Sollux said. "Thtuff like that never lathtth long." Casey nodded and went back to drawing.

"I know." she said.

"Hey guys, it's getting late." Kanaya said, poking her head into the room.

"Oh, yeah. We should head home." Feferi said. Vriska and Tavros nodded and they all collected their books. Karkat walked them to the door.

"Nice place Karkat." Feferi said. Karkat just nodded. Kanaya came over with all their tired siblings.

"John's coming to pick up Casey and Jane, Sollux's mom is coming to pick him up and Equius is coming to pick up Horrus." she said.

"Okay." Karkat said.

"Come on Aranea!" Vriska said. Aranea put her shoes and coat on. "Bye guys. See you tomorrow."

"Bye Karkat."Feferi said.

"Bye." Feferi took Rufioh's hand and grabbed Tavros's wheelchair. They walked out and the rest waited for their rides to get there. Equius arrived first and got a hug from Nepeta.

"You're getting quite tall." he said.

"Yeah! I'm gonna get really tall soon!" Nepeta said. Karkat smiled and patted her head. Next Sollux's mom came and picked him up.

"Bye Nepeta." Sollux said. Nepeta gave him a hug.

"Bye Sollux!" she said.

When John came to pick up Casey and Jane, Karkat could tell he was upset. He smiled to Karkat and said hi, but the smile seemed half-forced.

"Bye Nepeta!" Casey and Jane said.

"Bye!" Nepeta said, hugging them both.

"Nice to see you Karkat." John said. Karkat nodded. They got in their car and drove away. When they were out of sight Nepeta yawned. Karkat smiled and picked her up.

"Bedtime." he said. Nepeta mumbled something in his neck as he carried her to her room. He put her in bed and she sighed happily.

"Furiends are great." she said. Karkat smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, they are." He tucked her in and kissed her cheek. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Karkat turned out the light and left the room, still smiling. It _was_ nice to have friends.

**Yeah, there went the EriFef. Sorry to all of you who ship it (I do as well).**

**Hope you all liked the chapter. :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**I'm glad you're all enjoying the fanfiction. Here's another chapter. Enjoy. :)**

Three months later it was summer vacation. Karkat had adapted into his new group of friends quickly enough. He hadn't seen Terezi during that whole time. He'd heard she dropped out of school. He'd see Latula sometimes and she would tell him how Terezi was doing. Latula understood why Karkat wouldn't visit Terezi and never tried to make him. Karkat was glad of that.

Karkat would spend weekends at the gym with Feferi. They would talk while they jogged on the treadmills. Karkat found he really enjoyed talking to her. It was nice to have someone different to talk to from Terezi for a change of pace.

"We're all going to the beach tomorrow." Feferi said. "Do you wanna come?"

"I'm not that into swimming." Karkat said.

"Then come to get a tan." Feferi insisted. Karkat shrugged. "Come on, it'll be fun."

"Okay, sure." Karkat finally agreed.

So the next day Karkat was waiting for his friends to arrive. He wasn't wearing his swimsuit since he wasn't going to be swimming. But he did make sure to put on sunscreen like Kanaya had nagged him to.

"I wanna come too." Nepeta wined.

"You still have a cold." Karkat said, rubbing her head. "When you're all better, I'll take you to the beach, okay?"

"I'm all better right now! Let's go now!" Karkat chuckled and shook his head.

"Sorry Nep." Nepeta pouted and crossed her arms. Kanaya smiled and patted her shoulder.

"Why don't you play with Nepkat?" she said.

"I'm gonna wave bye to Karkitty when he goes off with his furiends." Nepeta said.

"Karkat, your friends are here now." Gary said, walking in.

"'Kay. Thanks." Karkat said. He walked to the door, Nepeta trailing after him.

His friends were all in Vriska's blue van. Feferi leaned out the window and waved to Karkat, grinning. She was wearing a pink swimsuit. Karkat waved back and walked over.

"Hey, no swimsuit?!" Vriska complained.

"I don't feel like swimming." Karkat said, getting in. Vriska sighed and turned the car around. Karkat waved bye to Nepeta, who waved excitedly back. "Get some sleep!" he called to her.

"I will!" Nepeta called back.

On the way to the beach Vriska got them all singing _100 bottles of beer on the wall_. It reminded Karkat of he went to the fair with Nepeta and her friends. When they got to the beach they all ran out onto the sand. Feferi and Tavros had brought enough towels for them to sit on and some sunbrellas. They kept Tavros's wheelchair in the car and Vriska carried him on her back. They put the towels and sunbrellas down and Tavros blew up a beachball Sollux had brought. Karkat sat on a towel and watched his friends run off into the water. He didn't mind being left out, the beach was nice and relaxing. He lay down and closed his eyes.

After awhile someone's shadow fell over him and he opened his eyes.

"Aren't you bored?" Feferi asked. Karkat shook his head.

"It's nice and peaceful." he said. Feferi shrugged and lay down next to him.

"It sure is hot though." Karkat nodded.

"It's summer mixed with global warming, what do you expect?"

"True." They lay in silence after that. Eventually Karkat closed his eyes and felt himself slowly drift to sleep.

When Karkat woke up he could feel someone pressed up against him. He opened his eyes and discovered Feferi had also fallen asleep and they'd sort of half-cuddled in their sleep. Karkat felt his face go hot and was pretty sure he was blushing. Feferi had her arm around his waist and he had a hand holding the back of her head. Crap, that was embarrassing! If one of the others saw…

Then a shadow fell over Karkat. He looked up and saw Sollux smirking at him. He opened his mouth to say something but before he could Sollux put a towel over him and Feferi.

"I'm pretty thure she liketh you anyway." he whispered before walking off. Karkat just blinked. Wait, Feferi liked him? Really? He looked at her face. She was actually really pretty. Karkat blushed once he thought that and covered his face with his hands. Yeah, that was embarrassing. Karkat sighed and closed his eyes. The heat made his so tired. After awhile he fell back asleep.

**And here is the FefKat shipping. :3**

**This is why I had to make Feferi and Eridan break up. Otherwise I guess they'd still be dating. But instead there's this! :)**

**Hope you all liked it. More good stuff's coming.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hope you all liked that FefKat. Here's another chapter, with Nepeta.**

Nepeta hated having a cold. She couldn't go out with Karkitty to the beach. He was having fun without her! Nepeta pouted and stared at the blank piece of paper she was holding. She sighed and put it down. She had no idea what to draw!

"Need inspiration?" Porrim asked. Nepeta nodded. "Well, why don't you draw my daughter?" She held up the sleeping baby she was holding.

"Okay!" Nepeta said. She turned to face Porrim and her daughter Dolorosa, or Dolly for short. She looked at the sleeping baby intently. Babies seemed to all look alike in some ways. But Nepeta would do her best to draw Dolorosa as Dolorosa, not just some little baby.

She spent quite awhile drawing little Dolly. She wanted to make sure she got the shape and colour of her eyes right and her sleeping expression perfectly. When she finished she thought it looked great.

"How's this Auntie?" she asked, holding it up. Porrim smiled.

"It's perfect Nepeta." Nepeta got up and handed the drawing to Porrim.

"It's for Dolly." Nepeta said.

"I'm sure she'll love it." Porrim smiled and patted Nepeta's head. Dolorosa woke up suddenly and started crying. "Oh, her diaper needs to be changed." Porrim got up and walked to the door. "I'll be right back Nepeta."

"Okay." Nepeta sat back down on her bed and grabbed another piece of paper. She was going to draw what Dolorosa would look like all grown up! Nepeta thought for a moment. She would look like Kanaya! And she would have a pretty black and green dress! Nepeta grabbed her crayons and started drawing.

"Nepeta." Nepeta looked up and saw Gary come in.

"Hi Gary!" she said. Gary walked over to her and handed her an envelope.

"This letter came for you." Nepeta stared at it in surprise. Who would send her a letter?

"Thanks." She took it from him and Gary bowed and walked out of the room. Nepeta checked but there was no return address on the envelope. She tore it open and took out the letter. She was great at reading because she was a quick learner, so she could read it fine.

_Nepeta, I'm only writing this letter because there's no way I could talk to you in person without Karkat stopping me. And if you saw me in person you'd probably run anyway. And I don't blame you for that. But I do have to let you know something. I found out something that I think you'll want to know. But however you react, whatever you do, don't try and come find me. I'm dangerous, and I'm around dangerous people. So for your own safety, don't seek me out. You know I'm serious about this because I usually write my letters weirdly, and I'm making them totally normal. So please listen to this._

_I'm you're half-brother. We have the same father. _

_Please don't come to find me._

_-Gamzee Makara_

_PS: I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm just dangerous, so please stay away from me._

What? What?! What did that mean?! Nepeta's Daddy was also Gamzee's?! But then what about his Mommy? And why had she never met him if he's her brother?! Nepeta stared at the paper for what felt like hours. She looked at the clock and realized Porrim would be back soon. She looked at the letter and stuffed it in her pant's pocket. Then she wrote on the drawing she'd started _I'll be right back_. She pulled her coat out from under her bed and put it on. Then she stood on her bed and opened the window. She could hear Porrim's footsteps already. Nepeta climbed out and jumped down onto a hedge. She jumped down from the hedge and took off.

**HAHAHA! NO ONE SAW THAT COMING!**

**And it's another cliffhanger. ;)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Well, I got some nice reactions for the last chapter. :) Well, here's another so you guys aren't kept waiting.**

Nepeta ran down the street, hoping no one she knew would see her. She couldn't remember where the alley she'd lived was anymore. So she ducked into a random one and slowed to a walk. She used her heightened sense of hearing to listen for movement. She crept silently like a cat, crouched on all fours. She kept going, listening and creeping. She kept turning corners until she no longer knew where she was. She hoped she would find Gamzee soon.

_CRUNCH_. Nepeta froze. There was someone there. She stared at the shadow the person was hiding in, listening for more sound. She watched as a man staggered out of the shadows, carrying a glass bottle in his left hand. Nepeta recognized the bottle from what Daddy would drink every night. Nepeta backed away and the man looked at her.

"Who'z theh?" he said. Nepeta froze. The man stared at her through hazy eyes. He grunted and shook his head. "Vermin!" He raised the bottle he was holding and swung it down. Nepeta screamed and jumped out of the way. The bottle smashed on the ground where she'd been standing. The man stood up and looked around. Nepeta ran and she heard him run after her. "Get back! Vermin!" he yelled. A rock whizzed by Nepeta's head and she screamed and ran faster.

Someone grabbed her and slung her over their shoulder. Nepeta screamed and kicked at the person. She looked behind her and watched as the drunken man yelled and cursed the person holding her. The man attacked him and the person ducked and kicked him between the legs. The man swore and collapsed. The person ran off and Nepeta started kicking them again.

"Put me down! Put me down!" She could feel herself start to cry. Sneaking into the alleyways had been such a stupid idea! Then the person stopped and put Nepeta down. Nepeta tried to back away from them but the gripped her shoulders.

"What are you doing here?!" they hissed. Nepeta blinked and looked at him as her eyes adjusted.

"Gamzee!" she gasped. She automatically tried to back up, then caught herself and stopped.

"I told you not to look for me!" Gamzee snapped. Nepeta flinched and looked at the ground.

"But-"

"No buts! Get back to your home NOW!"

"I-I'm lost. I don't know how to get back." Nepeta whined. Gamzee sighed and looked around.

"Fine." he grabbed her arm and dragged her down the alley. Nepeta did her best to keep up but in the end she just got dragged along, her feet scraping the ground. Gamzee kept looking around them. Nepeta wanted to say something to him, but she was too out of breath from trying to keep up to say anything.

"Gamzee!" Nepeta and Gamzee froze. Gamzee pulled her behind him and turned around. Nepeta heard someone walking to them and she peeked around Gamzee. She gasped and covered her face when she saw who it was. Daddy.

"What do you want?" Gamzee asked.

"Don't talk to me in that tone!" Nepeta flinched and whimpered. "What was that?" Nepeta froze and held her breath. No, he couldn't see her! She didn't want him to find her ever again! He could be scary! "Gamzee, what are you hiding behind you?"

"Nothing."

"Don't give me that crap! Step aside!" Nepeta watched him reach forward and shove Gamzee out of the way.

"Gamzee!" Nepeta exclaimed. She ran over to him but Daddy grabbed her by her coat and picked her up. He held her in front of his face and glared at her. Nepeta wanted to close her eyes but she was too scared to.

"Why aren't you dead?!" Nepeta whimpered and tried to break out of his grasp. He shook her hard and she screamed. "Why are you still here to torment me?! I don't want reminders of that bitch!" He threw Nepeta and she hit the wall. Her vision blurred and she couldn't move. She saw Daddy walk up to her. She had to move!

Then Gamzee grabbed her and ran. She could hear Daddy shout and run after them. She gasped and clutched Gamzee's shoulder. She hoped he wouldn't catch them.


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey, I'm back! I would have posted this chapter sooner, but I did crazy crap on Halloween and I was too tired yesterday. But I'm back and I get to post this chapter! Yes!**

"Aaaw! Look at the lovebirds!"

"Shhh! You'll wake them up!" Karkat frowned and opened his eyes. Vriska, Sollux and Tavros were looking down at him and Feferi. Vriska smirked at him.

"Good morning Cinderella. Found your prince charming?" Karkat blushed and sat up, which woke up Feferi.

"Nithe boyfriend FF." Sollux teased. Feferi blushed and sat up.

"Hey, hey, don't let us disturb you." Vriska said. "Continue with what you were doing."

"Cut it out Vriska." Karkat grumbled. Vriska just laughed.

"Karkat's embarrassed. Karkat's embarrassed." She sang. Karkat kicked sand at her and stood up.

"What time is it?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Around noon." Sollux said. "You two were athleep for a few hourth."

"Well, now Nepeta can do a shipping drawing for you two." Vriska said. Karkat immediately thought of the one she'd done of him and Terezi, and how she'd been afraid that by drawing it she'd doomed their relationship. But that was stupid, it was just a drawing.

"Yeah, you can get her to do one when you go home." Sollux said. Feferi sighed.

"You're going to tease us for weeks, aren't you?" she asked. Sollux and Vriska grinned.

"How'd you know?" they both asked. Karkat groaned and shook his head. Great, just what he needed. He was about to say something when Tavros's phone went off.

"Hello?" he said.

"Tavbro! I need help!" Karkat froze. Was that Gamzee?

"Uh-okay. Um, we're at the beach now-"

"I can't go there! There's people there and they'd get hurt!"

"Oh-okay! Um, we'll get Vriska to drive us to you! Where-where are you now?!"

"We're in alleys at the moment! Just get somewhere and we'll meet you there!"

"O-okay!" Tavros looked up at Vriska.

"Tavros, what's going on?" Vriska asked.

"W-we need to get in your car." he said.

"Wait, why?" Karkat asked. "Wasn't that Gamzee? Why would we help him?"

"I'll explain later! Just…hurry!" Vriska sighed and picked Tavros up.

"Grab the stuff guys."

"We don't have time!" Tavros insisted. Vriska looked at him.

"They'll get stolen-"

"Then we'll buy more! Just—come on!" Vriska finally nodded and sprinted to the van. Karkat, Feferi and Sollux followed. They climbed into the van and Vriska turned it on.

"Where are we driving to?" she asked.

"Uh, school! Let's drive to the school!" Tavros said. Vriska hit the ignition and they drove off. "Gamzee, we're going to the school, okay?"

"Okay! We'll get there!"

"Okay-wait, why are you saying we?"

"Shit! Tavbro, I can't talk and run fast enough at the same time! I'll meet you at school!"

"O-okay!" Tavros hung up and put his phone in his pocket.

"So seriously, what's going on?" Vriska asked.

"Just…you'll see when we get there." Vriska sighed but didn't question him further. Tavros was sitting shotgun and kept looking out the window. "Can't we go faster?"

"I don't want to get a ticket!" Vriska snapped. Tavros nodded quickly and stayed quiet. Karkat stared out the window as well. What the heck was going on?!

"There's the school!" Tavros said, pointing ahead. Vriska drove into the parking lot.

"Okay, now what?" Tavros pulled out his phone.

"I'll call Gamzee and-"

"AAAH!" Karkat froze. Wasn't that Nepeta?! He looked out the window and tried to see where she was. She'd sounded close…

Then Nepeta ran around the corner. Karkat leaned out of the car window and waved to her. She saw him and ran up.

"Karkitty!" she wailed. She had cuts on her that were bleeding and she was crying.

"What happened?! Did Gamzee attack you again?!" Karkat asked. Nepeta shook her head. Tavros reached over and grabbed her arm.

"Where's Gamzee?!" he cried. Nepeta pointed the way she'd come. At that moment Gamzee came around the corner. Actually, he was thrown around the corner. He hit the pavement and Karkat saw him cough up some blood. What the hell was going on?!

"Gamzee!" Nepeta yelled. Gamzee staggered to his feet as an adult came around the corner. Karkat's first thought was that he was _huge!_ Karkat hadn't realized people could be so tall and so large at the same time.

"Gamzee! Come on!" Tavros yelled. Gamzee and the adult both turned in their direction. Nepeta screamed and ran into the car. The adult immediately ran there. Gamzee jumped on him and punched his head. The man roared and threw Gamzee. Gamzee landed a few feet away from the van. "Grab him! Hurry!" Tavros said.

"Get back here!" the man yelled. Nepeta ran out and grabbed Gamzee's arm. Gamzee sat up and reached a hand for the van doors.

"Come on, get in!" Tavros yelled.

"I said get back here!" The man grabbed a rock and threw it at Nepeta. Nepeta screamed and covered her head, but the rock missed her by a few feet and instead hit Vriska's van. Sollux jumped out of the van and stood between the man and Nepeta and Gamzee.

"Stop it!" he yelled.

"Sollux!" Feferi cried. "What are you doing?!"

"Out of my way, brat!" The man raised his fist and Nepeta yelled. Sollux ducked and kicked the man between his legs. It was then that Karkat realized he was wearing cleats. The man gasped and doubled over. Sollux jumped back in the van and pulled Nepeta and Gamzee in.

"Let'th go!" he yelled. Karkat shut the doors and Vriska hit the gas. The man yelled and ran after them.

"Karkitty!" Nepeta wailed, hugging him. She started crying and Karkat hugged her and stroked her head.

"Shh. Shh. Calm down. It's going to be okay. It's going to be fine."

"Tavros, what the hell is going on?!" Vriska yelled.

"It's our dad." Gamzee said. "He's kind of a psychopath!"

"What do you mean _our dad_?" Karkat asked. "Yours and who's dad?"

"D-daddy wants to kill me." Nepeta moaned. Karkat froze.

"What did you just say?!" he exclaimed. Gamzee sighed.

"I just found out. Don't freak about it now, dad's on the warpath."

"Why is he after you two?" Feferi asked. "I mean, he's your _dad_."

"He's a psychopath!" Gamzee snapped, glaring at her. "And actually, he's just after Nepeta."

"What?! Why?!" Karkat exclaimed.

"She's a reminder of her mom, and our dad wants to eliminate all reminders of her." Gamzee bit his lip and stared at the ceiling.

"How did Nepeta's mom die?" Karkat asked. Gamzee didn't answer him. He looked at him for a few seconds before looking back up at the ceiling.

"…I have a few guesses." he finally said. Karkat ground his teeth together.

"Well, now I see who you take after!" Gamzee glared at him.

"Shut up! I've actually been trying to get better!" he yelled.

"Really? You didn't look like you were trying when I first met you!" Gamzee stood up and glared at him.

"You don't-"

"Stop it!" Nepeta yelled. Gamzee froze and looked down at her. "S-stop it! You're both my big brothers, so you shouldn't fight!" Karkat wanted to yell that she shouldn't consider Gamzee her brother, but he stopped himself. Gamzee just sat down on the floor and sighed.

"Sorry." he said. Karkat just scowled at him.

"Um, Karkat? Can you please be nicer to Gamzee?" Tavros said. Karkat glared at him.

"Why should I?! Do you know what he-"

"It's not his fault!" Tavros yelled, silencing Karkat. "So stop it, please! He's really been trying his whole life! He's gotten better, really!" Karkat looked at Gamzee, who just looked up at him. Karkat sighed and leaned against the car seat.

"Fine." he said.

"Okay, now that we're done that discussion!" Vriska yelled. "I'm running low on gas, so one of you call the cops on this freak already!"

"Okay! I'll-" Before Tavros could finish his sentence the car suddenly stopped.

"What the hell!" Vriska yelled, slamming on the gas. "There's still gas left! Why aren't we moving?!"

"Oh shit." Gamzee said, looking behind them. Karkat turned around and jumped. Gamzee and Nepeta's dad had grabbed the car. And he was strong enough to keep in it one place. Nepeta screamed and hid behind Karkat. Vriska kept swearing and kicking the gas pedal.

"Tavros! Call someone already!"

"Uh, right!" Tavros held up his phone but then the car got tipped on its side and they all fell over.

"Ow! Get off me!" Sollux yelled. Gamzee and Nepeta's dad punched a hand through the rear window, cutting himself. Nepeta screamed and he grabbed at her. Gamzee reached over and bit his wrist.

"Ow! You son of a bitch!" He pulled his hand away and ended up dragging Gamzee out of the car by breaking the window with him. Nepeta screamed again and Vriska started yelling at Tavros to call the cops.

Gamzee clawed at his dad's arm, cutting it. His dad yelled and threw him to the ground. Gamzee rolled out of the way of a punch aimed at his head.

"Get out of here!" he yelled, running off. His dad ran after him, cursing.

"How can we?! The van's tipped over!" Vriska exclaimed.

"Uh, I called the police." Tavros said. "They said they'll get here soon."

"What about Gamzee?!" Nepeta cried.

"He can take care of himself." Tavros said. Karkat thought he looked like he didn't believe that, but he didn't mention it. Suddenly the van was tipped back on its wheels. Karkat looked across from Feferi and Sollux and out the window.

"Equius!" Nepeta exclaimed.

"Are you all alright?" he asked.

"You have to help Gamzee!" Nepeta said, pointing in the direction he'd run off. Equius nodded and ran off. Karkat could hear police sirens approaching and he sighed with relief. Feferi stepped out of the car and waved to the police cars. Karkat closed his eyes and hugged Nepeta. They were going to be fine.

**Lots of shit happened there. There's more to come, so I hope you're all ready. :)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Okay, here's another great chapter! (I finally get to post this chapter ermegerd I've been waiting for this!)**

Three months later a normal life routine had been established after the chaos of summer. Gamzee had nearly killed his dad._Nearly_. It seemed that that had loosed most of his destructive nature because he hadn't been so violent after that. Of course he nearly went to juvie and per Nepeta's begging Karkat paid a bail for Gamzee so he didn't have to go. Instead he went to counselors and even a psychiatrist. He'd gotten even more serious of getting better.

Karkat and Feferi had been dating well the whole time. Their relationship worked great and Vriska and Sollux teased them as promise. Karkat didn't see Terezi at all during those three months, and he was actually glad. He didn't know how stable she was, and what her reaction to his new relationship would be.

At school everyone knew Karkat and Feferi were dating. Plenty of girls were jealous and it seemed even a few guys were.

"I'm not even gay." Karkat grumbled.

"That's not going to stop people from hoping." Feferi pointed out.

Later that day when Karkat was washing his hands in the bathroom someone tapped him on the shoulder. He sighed and turned around and stopped. It was Feferi's ex, Eridan. Karkat hadn't noticed him around at all.

"What do you want?" Karkat asked. Eridan sighed.

"Howw's Feferi doing?" he asked.

"Fine." Karkat moved to leave but Eridan grabbed his arm.

"Are you treating her nicely?"

"Of course I am!" Karkat tried to pull out of Eridan's grip but he held on.

"I'm just concerned! I still care for her and if you do something to her I wwill find you!"

"You don't have to worry." Eridan glared at him and let his arm go.

"I'd better not." Karkat rolled his eyes and walked out of the bathroom. He understood why Eridan was worried, but he was hungry so he was in a picky mood at that moment. He walked back into class and sat next to Feferi.

"Tavros is going to see Gamzee after school." Feferi said. "So he won't be coming with us to pick up Nepeta and Rufioh."

"That's fine." Karkat said. They'd all gotten a system of going to the elementary school together to pick up their siblings.

"And I've got to pick up Aranea early for her dentist appointment." Vriska said, smirking. "So I get to leave school early!"

"We don't really care Vriska." Feferi said. Vriska scowled and stuck her tongue out at her.

"Work on the questions you four!" the math teacher snapped. They all sighed and returned to the math questions they were working on.

At lunch Sollux sat with them as they ate. Vriska had to leave halfway through lunch to pick up Aranea. So for the rest of the lunch they talked about the upcoming Halloween dance. Karkat really didn't feel like dressing up.

"I'm going to dress up." Feferi said. "Probably as a mermaid."

"Are you gonna dress up as a bee again Sollux?" Karkat asked, smirking. Sollux groaned and shook his head.

"No. And don't bring that up. Theriouthly." Feferi giggled.

"It looked great on you though!" She'd seen it when they'd picked up Rufioh.

"Ha-ha. Theriouthly, thtop talking about it."

"What are you going to dress up as Tavros?" Feferi asked. Tavros shrugged.

"I don't know. I haven't really thought about it."

"Well, you should. We've got two weeks until the dance."

"Are you going with Vriska?" Karkat asked. Tavros sighed and shook his head.

"She broke up with me last Saturday."

"Again? We need to find you a new girlfriend." Feferi said. Tavros looked embarrassed.

"It's fine, really. I didn't really like her like that really." Feferi sighed.

"Then why'd you go out with her?" Tavros shrugged. "Well, I hope you get a date for the dance. See if Vriska will go with you as a friend."

"Well…I'll see." he mumbled.

Then the bell rang and they all went to class. In computer class they had to make an animated video. Sollux helped out Karkat with the format since Karkat found it totally confusing. Sollux made a video of a cat chasing a squirrel up a tree. Karkat could tell he based it off the time Nepeta did that. Karkat just made a video of a white kitten walking along the top of a fence, then jumping down.

"Tha'th tho boring." Sollux commented.

"We're not all geniuses here Sollux." Karkat grumbled. Sollux smirked and went back to his video.

After school Karkat met up with Feferi and they walked together to the elementary school. Sollux usually came but he was grounded at that time. Something he'd done on his computer that made his mom really mad. He hadn't gone into detail and avoided the question when Karkat asked.

When they got to the elementary school Nepeta and Rufioh were waiting for them.

"Karkitty! Feferi!" Nepeta ran over and pounced on Karkat, then hugged Feferi.

"Hi Nepeta, hi Rufioh. How was school today?" Feferi asked.

"It was nice." Rufioh said.

"It was great!" Nepeta exclaimed. "There's a new swing in the playground that two people can sit on and we all took turns on. I went with Jane, Casey went with Aranea and Rufioh went with Horrus!" Rufioh looked embarrassed and stared at the ground. Nepeta grinned and Karkat knew she was thinking of her shipping chart, hidden away in her room.

"Why don't we get ice-cream on the way home?" Feferi suggested.

"Yeah! Ice-cream! Nepkat can have some too!" Nepeta held up the kitten, smiling. It was bring-your-pet-to-school-day so Nepeta had brought Nepkat. Horrus had brought a pony, which he was standing with not too far away.

"I don't think cats can eat ice-cream." Feferi said. Nepeta whined and looked at her with big eyes. Feferi just smiled and rubbed her head.

"Sorry Nepeta, but she's right." Karkat said. Nepeta sighed and nodded sadly.

"Well, let's go." Feferi said. Nepeta brightened up instantly and nodded.

"Yeah! Ice-cream! Ice-cream!" Rufioh nodded as well and he and Nepeta said bye to their friends before following Karkat and Feferi. Nepeta carried Nepkat and showed her all the sights.

"She's so cute." Feferi commented. Karkat nodded. Nepeta was very adorable, and very sweet.

On the way to the park they stopped at a crosswalk and waited for the light to say go. Nepeta was standing in front of them, holding Nepkat. Nepkat squirmed in her grip and suddenly jumped down and ran ahead.

"Nepkat!" Nepeta cried, running after her.

"Nepeta stop!" Karkat yelled. Nepeta grabbed Nepkat and held her up triumphantly. But Karkat wasn't paying attention to Nepkat, or the happy look on Nepeta's face. All he could pay attention to was the car speeding towards her.

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**(Don't worry, this isn't the ending).**

**I was really tempted to end the story here when I thought this part up. Then I realized how horrible that would be so don't worry, there's more to come! :)**

**ps: CLIFFHANGER!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Well, I like the reactions i got to the cliffhanger :). Anyway, the wait is over. Here is the next chapter!**

Nepeta was in pain. She couldn't remember what had just happened. She could feel Nepkat pressed against her chest. She was shivering and Nepeta stroked her head. She could feel someone on top of her. She tried to look and see who it was but she couldn't move. She tried to say something but started coughing violently. She shivered and held Nepkat close and closed her eyes. Where was Karkat? She wanted Karkat!

Karkat could hardly comprehend what had happened. Feferi had run over and covered Nepeta when the car hit her. Then they were both being brought into an ambulance. Karkat and Rufioh sat in the ambulance with them as the ambulance drove to the hospital. Karkat could only stare at them, unable to process what was right in front of him.

At the hospital Nepeta and Feferi were both rushed into the same room and doctors and nurses swarmed them, attaching cords, checking their pulses. Karkat and Rufioh stood and watched the whole time, unable to talk. All Karkat seemed to be able to do was pray. So he prayed to God that Nepeta and Feferi would be alright, that they'd survive.

When the nurses and doctors weren't swarming around them both they let Karkat and Rufioh approach. Karkat sat next to Nepeta and held her hand gently. He could feel her pulse in her wrist. It was fine. So far. Nepkat was lying next to Nepeta, looking a bit worse for wear. Karkat stroked the kitten's fur softly. He looked at Feferi and groaned. She really didn't look well. She had lots of wires in her and there was a machine that seemed to count her heart rate that kept beeping. Rufioh was sitting next to her, looking like he'd just seen the end of the world. And for him he must have.

Karkat sat in between both Nepeta and Feferi, holding both their hands. After awhile Tavros arrived with an older girl that looked a bit like Feferi, but more wild like Vriska and she had her hair in two long braids that trailed on the ground.

"Oh my god! Feferi!" They both ran up to her and hovered over her with Rufioh. Karkat sat next to Nepeta to give them some privacy. He kept stroking Nepeta's hand and praying to God to let them both be alright.

Awhile later Kanaya and Gamzee arrived. Gamzee was hysterical and kept shouting until Kanaya told him that if he didn't calm down he would have to leave. He sat next to Karkat and stared at Nepeta with what Karkat was sure was the same expression on his face.

Nepeta and Feferi stayed unconscious the whole time Karkat was there. When it got late the doctors made him and the others leave. Kanaya gave both Karkat and Gamzee each a hug.

"It's going to be fine." she said. Karkat just nodded, not trusting himself to talk. He'd been making himself not cry the entire time.

Porrim drove them home and even dropped Gamzee off at his home. He lived with the school counselor Calliope and Miss Lalonde. Apparently they were living together, and they'd volunteered to care for Gamzee since he didn't have a home after the whole thing with his dad.

"It's going to be fine." Kanaya repeated when they got home. Karkat just nodded and went to his room and shut the door. He lay down on his bed, the light's turned out, and yelled. He yelled until his throat was dry and it hurt to shout. Then he finally broke down and cried. He didn't even bother to put a pillow over his face to muffle it. He didn't have the strength to. He cried until he fell into a fitful sleep.

The next day Karkat skipped school and went to the hospital to see Nepeta and Feferi. Tavros and the other girl were there too. Gamzee wasn't there, probably because Calliope wouldn't let him skip. But once she saw Karkat and Tavros weren't at school, she'd probably let him. Karkat hoped so.

When he entered the room Karkat was relieved to see Feferi was awake. She smiled at him and the other two as they entered.

"Hi Karkat, Tavros and Mheena." she said. She sounded so tired. Karkat walked up to her and sat next to her. Mheena and Tavros did as well.

"How you feeling sis?" Mheena asked.

"Painful." Feferi said. "But I'm alive. How's Nepeta?"

"She's fine." Karkat said, pointing behind him to where Nepeta was asleep. Feferi looked at her and smiled.

"Oh, good." she said. They were all quiet after that. They occasionally brought up some small talk, but it would eventually just fade away to silence. After awhile a doctor came in and said they needed to leave the room while they performed a checkup. Karkat waited nervously outside the room with Tavros and Mheena. He could tell they were worried too.

When the doctor came out of the room they all looked up at him both hopefully and fearfully.

"How is she?" Mheena asked.

"She has been paralyzed from the waist down." the doctor said.

"What!" Tavros exclaimed. The doctor nodded.

"She won't be able to walk again. But she will live, rest assured. And the little girl is fine too, the only serious injuries are some broken bones."

"Can we see her?" Tavros asked. The doctor nodded and stepped aside. Karkat walked in and looked at Feferi. She was asleep now and breathing softly. He found his gaze drawn to the shape of her legs under the blanket. Legs that would never move again. Karkat felt a jolt of guilt run through him but he suppressed it quickly. It wasn't his fault. He wasn't the cause of this.

"Karkitty?" Karkat turned in surprise and smiled with relief when he saw Nepeta staring at him. Karkat sat down next to her and held her hand.

"Hi Nep." he said. Nepeta smiled and looked around her.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"You're at the hospital."

"Why? What happened?"

"You got hit by a car." Nepeta's eyes went wide. "Well, not really. Feferi blocked you from getting hit by the car. You were still injured though."

"Feferi?! Is she okay?!" Nepeta asked. Karkat nodded and pointed at Feferi. Nepeta looked at her and looked relieved.

"She can't walk anymore, but she's fine." Karkat said. Nepeta nodded and yawned.

"I'm so sleepy." she mumbled.

"That's probably from medications." Karkat said. Nepeta nodded sleepily and closed her eyes. Karkat bent down and kissed her cheek. "You're going to be fine Nepeta."

"Yes." Nepeta agreed. After a few seconds she fell asleep.

**Yeah, I made the Nitrams and Peixes siblings only because I was gonna have Feferi get paralyzed from the waist-down. Seriously, that's the only reason.**

**And yeah, there was a jUjUbabes (RoxyxCalliope) shipping too because IT'S PERFECT!**

**So I hope you all liked that. Get ready for the next update! :3**


	33. Epilogue

**So this is it, this is the Epilogue. :) (God I'm so happy I'm posting it!) I hope you all love it!**

**(And yeah, I know I misspelled Mheena's name in that last chapter. I meant to fix that but I fucked up and forgot).**

Karkat sat in his favorite chair, staring out the window. It was a bright sunny day without a cloud in the sky. It was a very warm spring that year.

"What are you thinking about?" Feferi asked, turning the wheels on her wheelchair with her hands to come over to him. Karkat smiled and shook his head.

"Nothing really." he said. Feferi smiled and stared out the window too. Karkat stared at her. Even though she'd been in a wheelchair for nine years, he still sometimes found it odd to see her shorter than him. Feferi noticed his staring and smiled.

"I'm still the same me." she said. Karkat nodded. He knew that. He leant forward and kissed her.

"Eew!" Karkat sighed and looked at the door. The kids were peeking out from behind it. Feferi giggled.

"I thought you were all playing hide and seek?" she said.

"That's boring! Can't you play with us?" Teddy asked.

"Yeah! Please Mrs. Vantas?" Izzy asked.

"Alright. But please just call me Feferi." Feferi wheeled over to them, still smiling. "Let's keep playing hide and seek. I'll seek, so all of you hide. Ready?" The kids nodded and Feferi covered her eyes and started counting. The kids laughed and all ran off loudly. Karkat smiled and looked back out the window.

The orphanage had a great view of a nearby forest. It was built a bit of a way's away from the mansion, and since Karkat had wanted to live at the orphanage with Feferi he'd let Kanaya have the mansion. She really just kept it clean, along with the other servants. And Gamzee stayed there too.

Dave and John Jr. had never returned. Their families didn't even know where they were. Kanaya had had some friends try looking for them but the searches came up dry. She was a friend of Rose's and would comfort her as best as she could.

Karkat sighed as he stared out the window. He could see a few kids playing on the swing on the apple tree in the yard. To Karkat, all the orphans were like his own children. Of course, he knew they would get adopted eventually so he didn't get too attached to them. And anyway, in a few months he'd have a child of his own.

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_ Karkat stared at the door and frowned. Who could that be? Nepeta wouldn't be home from school yet. Maybe Kanaya was paying him a surprise visit? He got up and the person knocked again.

"Coming!" Karkat said. He walked to the door and opened it and froze.

"Hi Karkat."

"Terezi?!" She was just as much of a wreck as she'd been when he'd last seen her nine years ago. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were red and puffy from crying. She had some makeup on but it was smeared from tears and wiping her face.

She handed him something wrapped in a white blanket. Karkat took it and realized it was a baby. He looked up at Terezi in surprise.

"I can't take care of him. Please, just…raise him for me." She turned and started to walk away. Karkat grabbed her wrist and she stopped.

"Who's his father?" Karkat asked. Terezi hesitated. She pulled her arm out of his grip and ran away. Karkat watched in shock until she disappeared from view. He looked down at the boy in his arms. He was asleep and breathing peacefully. Karkat sighed and sat back down in his favorite chair. He waited for almost an hour until Feferi returned from playing with the kids.

"Oh! He's new!" she exclaimed. Karkat handed her the baby and she held him gently like she was his mother. "Did he just arrive?"

"Yeah. He's…he's Terezi's son." Feferi looked up at him, a look of surprise on her face.

"I see." They were silent for a moment. "Did she say who his father is?" Karkat shook his head. "I see…"

"Nepeta, you really are good at acting." Nepeta's drama teacher said. Nepeta beamed proudly.

"Thanks. I'm glad you think so."

"Yes, I do. You should look for a career in acting." Nepeta shrugged.

"Maybe, I'm focusing on being a cartoonist right now."

_BRRRIIIIING!_

"School's out for the day!" Nepeta cheered. She said a quick bye to her drama teacher before running to her locker. She grabbed her things and put them in her bag. She ran outside where Sollux was waiting for her.

"Hi Nepeta." he said. Nepeta grinned.

"Hi Sollux! Hey, hey, did you hear about the latest shipping?!" Nepeta asked excitedly. Sollux grinned.

"You mean Cathey and-"

"Yes! It's just so purrfect!" Sollux chuckled.

"Yeah, I jutht thaw them a few minuteth ago. They thaid they're going on a double date with Horruth and Rufioh."

"Yeah! Isn't that just the cutest?!" Sollux grinned and nodded.

"Yeah. Hey, if you're ready I'll walk you home now." Nepeta nodded and they walked off home. It was a nice warm spring day and Nepeta couldn't help but smile. She loved days like this!

When they got to the orphanage Nepkat was there to greet them. She sauntered over and Nepeta petted her fondly. Nepkat didn't run around lots like she would when she was younger, but she was still feisty! Nepeta had a strong suspicion she would outlive her and Karkat.

"Welcome home Nepeta." Karkat said. Nepeta grinned.

"Hi Karkitty!" Then she noticed the baby Feferi was nursing. "Who's that?"

"Uh, that's Terezi's kid." Karkat said. Nepeta's jaw dropped.

"Oh." she said. She really didn't know what else to say. Then the baby started crying.

"His diaper needs to be changed. I'll be right back." Feferi said. Nepeta nodded and Feferi left the room.

"Hi Sollux." Karkat said.

"Hi KK."

"Hey Karkitty! Guess what? Guess what shipping?!" Karkat smiled and sighed.

"I dunno." he said. Nepeta grinned.

"Aranea and Casey!" Karkat was silent for a moment before he burst into laughter.

"Are you serious?!" Nepeta nodded.

"I told you it was a purrfect shipping!" Karkat nodded, still chuckling.

"You must be so proud." he said. Nepeta nodded, still grinning.

"I've still got the shipping drawings! They're in the cupboard with the pictures of Latula and Mituna's wedding!"

"I didn't know you took pictureth." Sollux said. Nepeta grinned and nodded. Then Sollux tapped her on the shoulder and pointed at Karkat. Oh yeah, she'd almost forgotten.

"Oh, um…we-we were going to tell you something." she said. Karkat stopped laughing and looked confused.

"…Okay." He leaned against the wall and waited for them to talk. So Nepeta took a deep breath and spoke.

"Well, we sort of have feelings for each other-"

"Hold it! What?!" Karkat exclaimed. Nepeta blushed and stared at her feet.

"Um, we like each other."

"You're four years apart! Nepeta, you're only sixteen and Sollux is twenty!" Nepeta nodded.

"We aren't doing anything." she said.

"I am not liking this conversation." Karkat said.

"I won't date her until she'th ready." Sollux said. Karkat sighed.

"I don't-"

"Hey, look at what happened to my parentth! They're five yearth apart! I know what can happen! I promithe to be careful!" Karkat looked surprised. After a few seconds of silence he sighed.

"Alright. Once I think Nepeta's old enough you two can start dating." Nepeta sighed and grinned, relief flooding her. She'd been so afraid Karkat would be mad. She grinned and hugged her big brother.

"Thank you Karkitty." she said. Karkat nodded and patted her head.

"You're welcome. Are you staying for supper Sollux? Porrim and Kankri are visiting with Dolorosa."

"Thure." Sollux said. Nepeta grinned.

"I can see Dolly again!" she exclaimed. Karkat smiled and nodded. Feferi came back in.

"Then we should probably get the table set up." she said.

"I'll help!" Nepeta said. She followed Feferi into the dining room and helped her set the plates.

"I'll help too." Sollux said, joining them.

Karkat watched Nepeta set plates with Feferi. Sollux started helping and he watched them all with the feeling of a father watching his daughter grow up. He smiled to himself. That really was how he felt. They'd all grown up so much in the ten years Nepeta had been in Karkat's life. Despite the upsetting things it had brought on throughout the years, he never regretted his decision. He changed the life of one living being, and in return she changed his life forever.

So why don't _you_ change someone's life today? Because anything could happen.

**I am so pleased with this fanfiction. It's like, the first one I ever wrote and I'm so glad I posted it all! :)**

**And there was SolNep! And I'm probably the only person to ever put an Aranea and Casey shipping in a fanfiction! Yay me! :)**

**And while you're all probably losing over Terezi, don't worry! I've got a (really short) fanfiction on what happened to her and I'll post it next! I promise!**

**I hope you all loved this thing. Thanks so much for reading it.**

**You are all awesomesauce!**


End file.
